De mortajas y coronas de oro
by Suriee
Summary: El príncipe Jack fue el único sobreviviente a la traición para usurpar el trono del reino; dejado a su suerte para morir hizo un pacto con un demonio, el lobo negro, para recuperar lo que le corresponde por derecho. r!Clack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack)
1. Prólogo

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Título:** De mortajas y coronas de oro.

 **Resumen:** El príncipe Jack fue el único sobreviviente a la traición para usurpar el trono del reino; dejado a su suerte para morir hizo un pacto con un demonio, el lobo negro, para recuperar lo que le corresponde por derecho. r!Clack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack)

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **POR FAVOR LEE LAS SIGUIENTES NOTAS Y ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **Nota:** El Reverse AU pertenece a C0nji (antes Blpak). Si no sabes de qué va este AU te recomiendo que revises este comic antes de leer. El link es reversexiaolin (punto) tumblr (punto) com.

 **Nota 2:** Mil gracias y créditos a Manny Heatlook por su paciencia y por esos pequeños rp que le han dado vida a esta y otras historias más.

 **Nota 3:** Basado (ligeramente) en juego de tronos. La época en la que se ambienta es la misma que en la de los libros/serie.

 **Nota 4:** Mpreg. **Male pregnancy. ** Este es un universo parecido al omegaverse en anatomía, exceptuando la falta de etapa de celo.

 **Nota 5:** En esta historia Jack tendrá alrededor de 15 años cuando comiencen las situaciones sexuales y alrededor de 16 cuando tenga sexo "real". Si, puede parecer que es bastante joven pero era lo más común en aquella época. Si tienes un problema con esto, tal vez sea mejor que vuelvas.

 **Nota 6:** Sangre. Mucha, bastante sangre. Sangre y muerte por todos lados.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **Invierno**

El ataque fue sorpresivo, demasiado bien planeado como para haber sido algo espontáneo.

El invierno había llegado y el castillo estaba tibio, lleno de vida con todos dentro. La familia se había reunido igual que siempre durante esa época, como era tradición, todos excepto su primo Jamie, el hijo menor de su tío, a quien había visto una sola vez cuando niños, antes de que partiera hacia el sur.

Jack acababa de festejar el día de su nombre, su número catorce. Pronto sería un hombre de verdad y aunque sería su hermano mayor quien tomaría la corona Jack tomaría un lugar a su lado, ayudándolo con lo que sabía hacer: Magia.

No era muy diestro todavía, apenas había comenzado a practicar luego de que el sanador de la familia tuvo que revisarlo; Lo hirieron mientras practicaba la espada con sus hermanos días antes de la celebración por el día de su nombre y el sanador, después de asegurarse de que no era grave, anunció la sorpresa de su vida: Jack era un capaz de dar vida.

En pocas palabras eso significaba dos cosas. Una era que tenía habilidad para la magia simple, la magia 'blanca', como la llamaban las gentes del reino. Y la otra era que él podía llevar criaturas en su vientre.

Personas como él no eran comunes de encontrar y solían augurar buena suerte y fertilidad en las familias, por lo que su fiesta fue mucho más grande de lo que había esperado jamás. Lo único que le molestaba era que debido a esta naturaleza suya nunca sería tan fuerte como sus hermanos o su padre; más diestro que una mujer pero no tan fuerte como un guerrero de verdad. Sin embargo estaba bien así porque jamás había sido aficionado de lastimarse en un campo de batalla. Tampoco estaba en contra, sabía usar una espada si se daba la situación pero, si lo dejaban a su preferencia, decidía quedarse lejos de donde pudiera resultar herido.

Jack estaba bastante animado, tomando cerveza en medio de sus hermanos mayores. Su madre parecía querer reprenderlo pero por una vez lo dejo en paz. Quizás porque con su condición era más valioso para la familia al poder ser comprometido en matrimonio. Tal vez porque al ser el menor seguía siendo el favorito de madre. O quizás porque era un día de fiesta. Como hubiese sido, en medio del escándalo de las voces, la música y las risas nadie presto mucha atención a nada más.

Y por supuesto, nadie lo vio venir.

Su tío estaba mostrándole una nueva espada a su padre y en apenas unos instantes los soldados invitados al banquete, los que habían pasado su vida protegiendo a su familia, desenvainaron sus armas y atacaron a sus señores.

El caos lo devoro todo de inmediato.

Su hermano mayor, el heredero al trono, lo empujó hacia el suelo al tiempo que sacaba su espada para defenderse. Jack cayó al piso y se llevó las manos a la cabeza por instinto, viendo pasar pies por encima de él.

–¡Tu hermano! ¡Tu hermano! –Escucho el grito desgarrador de su madre por encima del rugido de voces, los golpes húmedos que había aprendido a reconocer y el choque de las espadas.– ¡Jack! ¡Jack!

Tuvo que arrastrarse para evitar ser aplastado y apenas se puso de pie uno de los soldados lo tomo del cuello, apuntando la espada a su pecho.

–¡No! ¡No a mis hijos! ¡No a mi hijo!

Jack vio rojo frente a sus ojos y cayo de nuevo al suelo, con su madre encima de él y protegiéndolo con su cuerpo. Sintió cada puñalada en la espalda de su madre como si las hubiera recibido en el corazón; el cabello color fuego que heredo de ella cayo alrededor de su rostro como una cascada de sangre.

–Tienes que vivir Jack. Tienes que vivir. Vive. Vive hijo. Vive. –Escucho en medio del griterío y de las bocanadas de su madre quien parecía estarse ahogando con su propia sangre.–

De pronto el peso se hizo mayor y su madre dejo de hablar, aun sujetándolo con un agarre férreo. Jack se tragó las lágrimas y miro hacia otro lado, intentando buscar una forma de salir de ahí pero se topó con una imagen espantosa; su tío acababa de cortar el cuello de su padre, del rey, con la misma espada que le había mostrado momentos atrás.

Su padre cayó al piso como si no fuese más que una cosa inerte y sus miradas se conectaron un momento.

Jack pudo ver como la vida se le escapaba del cuerpo junto con la sangre. Vio la frustración, el dolor y la ira en esos ojos que morían. Su padre boqueo varias veces, como si intentara hablarle, y luego nada... Sus ojos se habían apagado para siempre.

Un nudo en el estómago le impidió gritar también cuando estiro su mano y sintió una bota pisarla tan fuerte que casi le rompió la muñeca.

Algo, no, alguien tiro de su madre y la arrojo lejos como si fuese basura para luego tomarlo a él y levantarlo con violencia. El soldado puso la hoja fría contra su cuello y Jack levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, notando que tenía el rostro manchado con sangre.

–Espera, espera... –Jack reconoció la voz de su tío y el nudo en su estómago empeoro. Sus oídos aun retumbaban con los gritos de su madre.– Déjale. Vamos, déjale.

Cuando el soldado lo soltó pudo ver la devastación al completo; todo el salón estaba cubierto de sangre y su familia estaba regada por todas partes, todos muertos... Todos, todos muertos. Incluso sus primos menores, uno de ellos aún no celebraba el segundo día de su nombre...

–Parece que siempre fuiste el favorito de tu madre ¿Verdad Jack? –El pelirrojo tragó cuando su tío lo tomo por la camisa, acercándolo a su rostro de golpe.– Cuidando de ti hasta el final, que memorable.

Jack rogó en silencio a los dioses o a quienes pudieran escucharle que su tío no supiera que él podía engendrar niños o de lo contrario lo tomaría ahí mismo, podía sentirlo en su pecho, usándolo para darle herederos y unificar la familia nuevamente.

–Tu muerte será la peor entonces, la menos digna.

El pelirrojo chilló cuando su tío lo arrastro por el castillo, haciéndolo pasar por encima de los cadáveres de sus hermanos, y lo arrojo fuera de la fortaleza, dejándolo a merced del frio y crudo inverno.

–Dejaré que el clima acabe contigo. Nunca fuiste muy fuerte así que no merece la pena ensuciar una buena espada solo por ti. –Le dijo con la confianza de quien se sabe vencedor.– Ahora vete ¡O haré que mis perros se lancen sobre ti!

 _– ... Vive. Vive hijo. Vive..._

Las palabras de su madre resonaron en sus oídos nuevamente, dándole fuerza para ponerse de pie y alejarse de su hogar, luchando por no caer sobre la gruesa capa de nieve, con las lágrimas nublando su vista, ayudadas por la helada ventisca que se encargó de golpear su rostro. Su visión se tornó roja y Jack notó que tenía un corte encima de su ojo izquierdo que seguía sangrando ¿Tendría otras heridas? Esperaba que no porque no se había dado cuenta siquiera de esa.

La nieve se teñía de rojo a su alrededor a cada paso que daba y Jack siguió llorando, atragantándose con sus lágrimas sin dejar de caminar aunque no sabía hacia donde iba... Solo debía caminar. Caminar y sobrevivir. Por sí mismo, por su familia... Por venganza.

* * *

 **Prólogo de la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste.**


	2. El lobo negro

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Este es el primer capítulo de la historia.**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **El lobo negro**

El viento que rugía en sus oídos, el sonido amortiguado y húmedo de sus pies sobre la nieve y sus propios sollozos ahogados era lo único que lo acompañaba.

Jack estaba helado y exhausto. Sus manos y pies se sentían duros y fríos y desde hacía largo rato ya no podía doblar sus dedos... Temía perder algún miembro en esas condiciones, o peor, pero no tenía manera de detenerse; todo estaba cubierto por nieve y, si bien no sabía dónde estaba, conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en terrenos desprotegidos. En las tierras de los demonios, los salvajes y los sin ley.

El pelirrojo se detuvo un momento, envolviéndose mejor con su capa para cubrir su rostro y soplar aire caliente sobre sus manos, ahora torpes por el frio. Si hubiese sido un guerrero más experimentado hubiese notado el ruido a su alrededor pero al igual que durante el banquete con su tío Jack no noto nada hasta que estuvo frente a él... Un enorme lobo negro con ojos tan rojos como los propios.

El animal estaba justo enfrente, cortando su paso, y por la forma en la que estaba parado el muchacho supo que estaba listo para saltarle encima.

Jack se detuvo de golpe, casi dando un paso atrás; El terror se expandió con su cuerpo junto con una oleada de calor. Sus piernas querían correr pero su cerebro sabía que era una terrible idea porque en su condición apenas podía caminar y el lobo era el depredador natural del bosque.

–Oh por los dioses, no... –Se quejó con pánico, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria y era un blanco demasiado fácil. Una presa que probablemente lo había atraído por estar bañado en sangre.–

El lobo le mostro los dientes y Jack dio un paso atrás, recordando las leyendas que hablaban de un demonio con forma de lobo que se paseaba por los territorios inexplorados. El pelirrojo deseo tanto que el animal fuese uno de esos demonios porque tal vez así podría salir vivo de esta situación pero incluso él sabía que en un día como este, donde todo había salido mal, no había forma de que la dama de la fortuna le sonriera.

–Espera, espera... –El enorme animal le gruño y se lanzó sobre él.– ¡HAGAMOS UN TRATO! –Le grito en su ataque de pánico, llevándose las manos a la cabeza en una forma instintiva de protegerse.–

Para su sorpresa el impacto nunca llegó; Jack bajo las manos lentamente, mirando al lobo con terror y sorpresa. El animal estaba quieto frente a él, mirándole también, y por un segundo el muchacho pensó que tal vez sí podría salir de esta situación con vida.

–Continúa... –Jack abrió la boca para gritar al escuchar al lobo hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca y se limitó a boquear, observándolo con espanto.– ¿Qué clase de trato?

El pelirrojo tuvo que tomarse un momento para responder y comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido, sin entrar en detalles, luchando para no comenzar a llorar ahí mismo.

–Quieres poder entonces, para volver y tomar el trono que te arrebataron.

–Y venganza por lo que mi tío hizo. –Jack se abrazó a sí mismo, con esperanza y miedo revoloteando en su estómago cuando el lobo se acercó a él.–

–Bien. Te ayudare con eso. A cambio me darás tu linaje.

El muchacho trago, sin entender realmente lo que le estaban pidiendo, pero acepto igualmente; Quería venganza y tomar lo que era suyo por derecho y, por sobre todo, quería la cabeza de su tío sobre una bandeja, adornando la mesa del banquete en el día de su coronación.

–B-bien. –Respondió con dificultad, tiritando por el frío, y le ofreció su mano para cerrar el trato.–

Entonces, el lobo se transformó justo frente a sus ojos, tomando la forma de un hombre rubio (como la mayoría en su familia), mucho más alto que los soldados que una vez protegieron el castillo, una barba cerrada y espesa, con ojos profundos que parecían variar entre azules y rojos. El demonio apretó su mano con fuerza, haciéndolo soltar un quejido, y sello el trato entre los dos.

–¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

–Me dicen Hannibal ¿Y tú?

–Soy Jack, Jack Spicer, el menor de los hijos del Rey Jonah... Sobreviviente del banquete rojo, único heredero al trono.

Fue difícil pronunciar esas palabras, sobre todo con la sangre de su familia aun encima de él, pero les debía y se debía a si mismo ser fuerte. Y vengar la sangre de todos sus muertos.

El demonio, no, _Hannibal,_ lo guio a través del bosque aun convertido en lo que parecía ser un hombre normal. Incluso le había entregado su abrigo de pieles que, por cierto, era mucho más largo que lo que Jack era y seria, probablemente.

–¿Qué edad tienes? –El muchacho parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la ventisca, bien cobijado en el calor del abrigo.–

–Acabo de celebrar el decimocuarto día de mi nombre, ya casi soy un hombre.

Hannibal asintió y continuaron en silencio hasta que Jack pudo distinguir a lo lejos una estructura que parecía poco resistente, descuidada y muy antigua. Mientras se acercaban el demonio le explico que tardarían alrededor de un año en recuperar su trono; Jack debía ser entrenado al menos en lo más básico del combate, la estrategia y demás cosas que usaría como Rey. Y el ejército de Hannibal estaba listo para pelear, pero prefería tener tiempo para que entrenaran mejor. Jack acepto por varias razones; Estaba cansado y quería reponerse luego de lo que había ocurrido, además de que quería un poco de tiempo para hacerse fuerte, como el demonio lo dijo. Y también estaba el hecho de que sabía que no había mucha prisa; Su trato era claro y conciso, por lo que estaba seguro de que tendría su trono en el periodo de tiempo que Hannibal prometió.

Su nana le había contado que los demonios eran criaturas que cumplían su palabra.

Y hablando de palabra, aun no sabía con exactitud qué era lo que había prometido a cambio de recuperar su trono.

–Hannibal... ¿Qué significa mi parte del trato? –Le pregunto con expresión confundida.– ¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que querías mi linaje? –El hombre se rio con ganas, tan fuerte que lo hizo saltar de la impresión.–

–¿Eres tan inocente todavía? –Jack se sonrojo por la vergüenza y la ira.–

–¡No lo soy! ¡Solo quiero saber si mi razonamiento es correcto! –Reclamo de inmediato, ofendido y avergonzado.– ¿Quieres que mis hijos sean tuyos?

–Es eso exactamente.

El sonrojo no desapareció de su cara luego de la respuesta. Y es que hasta antes de eso no había pensado en lo que conllevaría tener hijos. Jack tragó y se escondió detrás del abrigo a medida que se acercaban a la fortaleza, como si las pieles pudieran protegerlo de lo que su destino le deparaba.

Hannibal era, para lo que Jack conocía, un hombre gigantesco. Y el llevar a sus hijos podría ser algo casi tan titánico como recuperar su trono... Pero merecía el esfuerzo; Si casarse con él y tener su linaje era lo que debía hacer para vengar lo que había pasado horas antes entonces no era demasiado. Era lo justo. Y honestamente, muchísimo mejor que morir congelado en la nieve.

 _– ... Vive. Vive hijo. Vive..._

Rendirse no era una opción, nunca lo había sido. Y ahora, con las palabras de su madre grabadas a fuego en su mente, nunca lo sería.

–Aquí estamos.

El lugar se veía un tanto menos descuidado pero para Jack, acostumbrado al castillo donde paso su vida entera, lucía como si estuviese casi en ruinas. Aunque se contuvo de hacer un comentario al respecto por la expresión en el rostro del otro hombre supo que de alguna forma había dado a entender su opinión.

–¿Viviremos aquí? –Hannibal asintió y lo llevó dentro, donde los soldados trabajaban cortando leña, haciendo reparaciones, entrenando y afilando espadas. –

No le parecieron demasiadas personas pero luego de que el rubio gritara para que todos se reunieran, haciéndolo saltar de nuevo por la impresión de su voz potente, se dio cuenta de que todos debían estar haciendo tareas específicas porque más y más hombres respondían al llamado. En pocos instantes ya había casi un ejército frente a él.

–Este es el príncipe Jack. Nos encomendó la tarea de recuperar su trono y nos dará una buena batalla para pelear dentro de un año. –Los soldados gritaron, animados por la idea de una guerra, y Jack solo observo con cuidado, intentando estudiar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.–

¿Los soldados serían humanos? Bueno, lo parecían... Aunque claro, también Hannibal lo parecía ahora. Y si lo eran ¿Por qué estaban ahí, bajo el mando de un demonio? Porque, aunque Jack _sabía_ que Hannibal era un demonio, no le hubiera tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que había algo sobrenatural en él. Era como un aura a su alrededor... Un tanto extraño.

De pronto el rubio lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo de golpe a su cuerpo, tan rápido que Jack no supo ni pudo reaccionar cuando el demonio declaro que el príncipe, Jack, era suyo, y lo llevo dentro junto con él.

–¿Eso fue, necesario de verdad? –Le pregunto con un calor en sus mejillas mientras era casi arrastrado por los pasillos de piedra, aún con el brazo de Hannibal alrededor de su cuerpo.–

–Me perteneces ahora, voy a tocarte cuando quiera.

El príncipe sintió sus mejillas calentarse aún más que antes y quiso reclamar algo al respecto pero cayó en la cuenta de que el lobo tenía razón; Lo había prometido. Y debía cumplir con su parte del trato.

–Bi-Bien, solo... Dame tiempo para acostumbrarme ¿Si?

El hecho de que el otro solo le diera una sonrisa como respuesta no lo tranquilizo en lo absoluto.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	3. La fortaleza en ruinas

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Sexo... Situaciones sexuales...**

 **Advertencias:** Esto es rClack (reverse!Clay x reverse!Jack) si no te gusta la pareja o tienes algo en contra de las relaciones románticas y/o sexuales entre hombres este es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizás no te gusten pero, hey, quedas advertido.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **La fortaleza en ruinas**

El frío se colaba lentamente por las ventanas y los pequeños orificios de las paredes de roca. Tenía ya casi un ciclo lunar entero ahí y su vida se estaba adaptando apenas al ritmo que había en la fortaleza.

Jack tenía su habitación en los pisos superiores, lejos de los demás soldados, y su chimenea estaba casi siempre encendida, caldeando un poco el ambiente helado. Todos lo trataban apropiadamente, como el príncipe que era, excepto por Han. Pero no iba a quejarse de ello, después de todo ellos iban a casarse cuando Jack recuperara su trono.

Y hablando de Hannibal... El demonio comenzó a tocarlo luego de las primeras noches en su nuevo hogar. Sin embargo al principio no fue como Jack creyó que sería, reclamando su cuerpo como algo de su propiedad sino de una forma más... ¿Cómo llamarlo? Más deprimente.

La primera noche no pudo dormir ni siquiera dos horas seguidas, despertando de golpe y viendo la sangre en sus manos a pesar de que había tomado un largo baño. La segunda noche cayo dormido y tuvo una pesadilla que lo dejo gritando y llorando aterrado en la mitad de la noche, temblando y respirando tan rápido que parecía que acababa de terminar una carrera con sus hermanos; Había recordado la matanza en el castillo.

En medio del llanto y el ataque de pánico y ansiedad Hannibal apareció en la habitación, cerrando la puerta sin el menor cuidado y trepando a su cama para hacerlo recostarse. Lo sostuvo en sus brazos dejándole llorar todo lo que pudo, recorriendo su espalda con su mano lentamente, a un ritmo pausado y lento, alentándolo a respirar al mismo compás hasta que finalmente dejo de temblar.

Estaba hipando todavía cuando Hannibal limpio su rostro con sus manos; su pulgar recorrió sus labios y sujeto su mejilla para rozar sus labios en un beso. Jack jadeo, ahogando un sollozo, y se aferró a sus ropas pero no hubo nada más. El demonio no lo forzó a continuar y una vez que el terror se disipo Jack unió sus labios nuevamente, acostumbrándose al calor de los besos. Y esa noche no ocurrió nada más.

La noche siguiente, luego de la cena y cuando Jack había terminado de vestirse para dormir, Hannibal apareció para compartir la cama nuevamente. El príncipe trago y fue con él, enredando sus frías piernas en las del otro para calentarse. Han hizo un ruido con la nariz, como si ahogara una risa y lo sujeto contra su cuerpo con posesión.

–No te burles.

–Ya duérmete.

Jack hizo un mohín y se enfurruño pero el berrinche no le duro demasiado, no después de que Hannibal tomara su barbilla para besarlo de nuevo, esta vez chupando sus labios. Era un poco extraño besarlo, ya que su barba y bigote le hacían cosquillas en la cara, pero el príncipe cerró los ojos y respondió casi de inmediato, aferrándose a la camisa del hombre igual que la última vez, relajándose en sus brazos lentamente y perdiéndose en sus labios durante un largo, largo rato.

A mitad de la noche despertó de nuevo, temblando por el terror, pero Hannibal lo sujeto de nuevo, sosteniéndolo con seguridad.

–Estoy aquí... –Con la respiración cortada el príncipe uso sus manos para recorrer el fuerte pecho del hombre hasta llegar a su cara. Sujeto sus mejillas, distinguiendo su rostro gracias a las llamas de la chimenea y sonrió aun con miedo; Estaba ahí, de verdad... Y Jack le pertenecía, así que no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño.– Jack...

–¿Han? –El demonio asintió y el muchacho tragó, uniendo sus labios nuevamente, sintiéndose seguro así, entre sus brazos, increíblemente protegido.– Han... Han...

–Aquí estoy. –Jack sonrió y suspiro, relajándose hasta que el cansancio regreso y con él, el sueño.– Duerme. Mañana tienes mucho por hacer.

Ese primer mes en la fortaleza avanzó así; besándose y tocándose por encima de la ropa, con Hannibal sosteniéndolo cuando el terror lo atacaba por las noches hasta que dejo de ser algo que ocurriera todos los días. Fue después, sin embargo, cuando se encargó de trabajar con él tan duro que lo dejaba demasiado cansado como para soñar algo... Han comenzó a entrenarlo como a un guerrero.

Y dolía como el demonio.

El muchacho casi supo en el primer momento que parir a los cachorros lobo no iba a hacer tan doloroso como entrenar con el demonio.

Las primeras semanas fueron horribles; los entrenamientos por la mañana lo dejaban exhausto pero las clases por la tarde despertaban su mente curiosa. Hannibal sabía mucho sobre cosas variadas y las compartía con él, enseñándole lo que sabía, incluso sobre magia.

Jack no podía evitar sentirse más y más cómodo en ese lugar y también, en compañía de Han. El guerrero lo dejaba acompañarle casi todo el tiempo y pronto el muchacho se acostumbró tanto a su presencia que comenzó a extrañarlo cuando no lo tenía cerca y sobre todo, a tenerlo en la habitación con él, tocándole.

–Tienes una piel tan suave, tan exquisita para marcar...

Hannibal había regresado ya tarde y apenas entro trepó sobre Jack que ya lo esperaba, deseoso. El rubio le arranco la ropa y toco todo su cuerpo, besándolo, lamiendo y marcando su piel con mordidas y succiones, dejando moretones que se formaron casi de inmediato.

El príncipe jadeaba sin la menor vergüenza, tocando todo lo que podía del otro hombre. Han le hizo abrir sus piernas y colocarlas sobre los anchos hombros, dejándole expuesto para él.

No era la primera vez que Hannibal usaba su lengua y dedos en su trasero, pero Jack juraba que cada noche era aún mejor que la anterior. Ahora por ejemplo tenía dos dedos dentro de su cuerpo, haciéndolo ver las estrellas frente a sus ojos cerrados.

El hombre estaba atacando sus pezones, mordiendo y chupando, haciendo que el placer fuera tanto que Jack comenzó a lloriquear. Su cuerpo sudaba y su miembro estaba duro y húmedo, pulsando con desesperación.

–Han, por favor... Por favor, más, m-más... –Hannibal canturreo contra la piel de su cuello que aún no era la hora para tomarlo como debía.–

–Por ahora solo tendrás esto... –Jack gimoteo, moviendo su cadera para llevar los dedos más dentro.– Así, estás succionando mis dedos Jack... Imagina cuando sea mi polla la que este dentro de ti.

Los gemidos se hicieron más altos y continuos, tanto que el príncipe pensó que lo debían estar escuchando hasta en el mercado del reino pero no le importo en lo más mínimo, demasiado frustrado como para reparar en algo más.

–Por favor, Han, po-por... Ponla dentro, quiero... La quiero tanto. –Le suplicó con sollozos desesperados, enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del rubio que se rio con voz grave y ronca.–

–Aun no, no voy a follarte hasta que recuperemos tu trono. –Jack chilló de nuevo, suplicando por más.– ¿La quieres tanto? ¿Quieres chuparla como yo lo hago contigo, uh?

–S-sí, sí, por favor... –Respondió con urgencia, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo y todo su cuerpo se arqueo en una ola de placer cuando Hannibal presiono ese punto dentro de su cuerpo.– Por favor, por favor...

–Ruegas delicioso Jack. Ven.

Hannibal se arrodillo en la cama para abrir su pantalón y en apenas unos instantes Jack estaba ya con sus manos y piernas sobre la cómoda superficie, listo para probar el pene del otro hombre; Era la primera vez que lo tenía frente a su cara pero no podía decir que no había imaginado como sería... Y era bastante grande, como lo supuso.

–Empieza a lamer, y luego traga lo más que puedas.

Jack asintió y lo tomo con una sola mano, dándole una lamida tentativa en la punta, probando el sabor salado y el aroma almizclado de esa parte de su cuerpo. El muchacho se animó a continuar, demasiado excitado por los toques del demonio, y comenzó a lamerlo. Primero la punta y luego la base, recorriendo toda su extensión con su lengua hasta que el prepucio comenzó a contraerse más y más a medida que la erección de Han se hacía más evidente, hasta que pronto el glande estuvo completamente descubierto. Jack se relamió los labios solo al verlo y levanto el rostro para mirar al rubio quien ya tenía su vista fija en él.

No necesito de palabras para saber que debía continuar por lo que tomo la base del miembro con una sola mano y llevo sus labios a la punta, deslizando el enorme trozo de carne dentro de su boca lentamente, intentando acostumbrarse al tamaño para abrir más su boca.

Hannibal se inclinó sobre él y metió sus dedos de nuevo, provocándole un gemido ahogado que le permitió meter más del pene a su boca abierta.

–Chupa y mueve tu cabeza como yo lo hice. Sigue el ritmo de mis dedos. –Jack obedeció de inmediato, o lo intento, intentando tragar pero siguiendo el ritmo que Han le indicaba.–

Movió su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, sin olvidarse de chupar y masturbando la base del pene con su mano, gimiendo sin contenerse al tener los dedos del hombre rubio estimulando su cuerpo, moviéndose cada vez más y más rápido. Jack intento seguir el ritmo pero no pudo, el placer que sentía lo desconcentro tanto que termino por soltarlo y apretar las sabanas con sus puños, enterrando su cara en el colchón para acallar un poco sus gritos cuando Hannibal lo hizo correrse con solo dilatarlo.

La habitación se llenó de sus gimoteos y jadeos sofocados y Jack, un poco mareado por el orgasmo se masturbo un poco, asegurándose de que todo su semen estuviera fuera y se incorporó de nuevo, viendo como el miembro de Han estaba ya goteando, cerca del orgasmo también.

–¿Puedo probar tu semilla? –Pregunto sin pensarlo, regresando a usar su boca en él; Han siempre lo hacía sentir en un paraíso de placer y él quería regresarle el favor.–

–No. Pero puedo ensuciar tu cara bonita ¿Eso quieres? –El príncipe no necesito de nada más para continuar y se concentró en chupar y usar su lengua del mismo modo en el que recordaba que Han lo había hecho con él hasta que, sin darse cuenta, noto como lo tiraban del cabello y algo caliente y espeso caía en su cara.–

Jack abrió la boca por instinto y se quedó quieto, mirando a Hannibal masturbarse frente a su rostro hasta que termino y se inclinó a besarlo.

–¿Lo hice bien?

–Para ser tu primera vez.

El príncipe sintió su pecho inflarse con suficiencia y se dejó caer en la cama para descansar. Pronto los dos estaban acurrucados y listos para dormir, a pesar de que Jack seguía un tanto frustrado por la falta de sexo real.

A medida que los días avanzaban Jack comenzó a crecer en cuanto a conocimientos se trataba, igual lo hacia su relación con Han y su confianza en él.

El hombre mayor lo adiestraba en diferentes combates y Jack le explico, con un poco de orgullo, que él era bueno con el arco y la flecha. Como eran armas que había manejado con anterioridad se sentía mucho más cómodo utilizándolas.

Hannibal le entrego un arco y lo dejo practicando con los soldados ( _los lobos_ , así los llamaba a veces). El príncipe hizo varios tiros, realmente trabajando duro en ser lo más preciso posible, hasta que una de las flechas resbalo accidentalmente de sus dedos antes de poder apuntar y termino por caer en el pecho de uno de los lobos.

Jack entró en pánico. Tanto que su primera reacción fue huir.

Dejo caer el arco y salió corriendo para esconderse, aterrado de lo que Hannibal pudiera hacerle cuando se enterara que había dañado a uno de sus soldados pero a final de cuentas el demonio lo encontró sin problemas, escondido en una de las torres, cubierto de barro para esconder su aroma y abrazando sus rodillas.

–Fue un accidente, lo juro ¡La flecha se me resbalo! ¡Yo no quería matarlo! –Le explicó asustado todavía, sintiéndose aún más pequeño frente a él.–

–No está muerto Jack, solo está disfrutando de verte sufrir. –El príncipe tragó duro.– Buen intento de escondite. Ahora ven conmigo, vamos a tomar un baño.

Han lo llevo con él y lo dejo sentarse a horcajadas sobre él en la bañera. Jack se distrajo fácilmente por lo atractivo que era ver a su futuro esposo así, desnudo... Le gustaba sentir el calor de su piel desnuda contra la suya.

–Tienes que ser más duro con los soldados Jack. Ellos no te respetarán si sigues siendo así, tan débil. –El príncipe se relamió los labios, observando fijamente como se movían los de Han cuando hablaba, seduciéndolo a besarlos hasta caer inconsciente.– Debes hacerles sentir que son desechables si no te sirven correctamente... Jack.

–¿Mhn? –El demonio tomo su barbilla para hacerlo mirar sus ojos.–

–¿Qué acabo de decir?

–Que debo ser más duro con los soldados. Y que son desechables... –Hannibal lo miro fijamente.– Quiero besarte. Mucho.

–Debes concentrarte. Esto no es ningún juego. –Jack suspiro y asintió, tomando la jarra de agua para mojar su cabeza.–

–Bien, entiendo. Enséñame.

El invierno comenzó a alejarse lentamente, permitiéndole explorar los alrededores de la fortaleza. A veces el rubio desaparecía por días para arreglar asuntos diversos o entrenar con los soldados y Jack aprovechaba ese tiempo para leer y aprender lo más que podía.

Se encontró disfrutando acompañar a Han cuando cazaban y también el tomar siestas bajo los árboles en los primeros días cálidos que se presentaban, con Hannibal en su forma de lobo negro porque estaba tan acostumbrado a él que no le importaba ya la forma física que tuviera, el solo estar cerca lo hacía sentir seguro a su lado.

–¿Qué es lo que vas a cazar?

–Un oso. Necesitas un abrigo nuevo.

Ya que la fortaleza no era un lugar para la realeza Jack no usaba ropas demasiado ostentosas. Y tampoco tenía sirvientes que le ayudaran a vestirse; solo había soldados ahí y Jack lo prefería de ese modo a mostrarse desnudo delante de alguien más.

–¿Vas a cazar un oso? ¿De verdad? –Hannibal le sonrió con confianza mientras seguían avanzando y Jack le regreso la sonrisa sin más, volviendo su mirada al camino delante de ellos.– ¿Puedo decirte un secreto?

–Si quieres.

–He dejado de desear recuperar el trono por venganza. –Le explicó con calma y luego se sonrojo, mirando fijamente el piso por la vergüenza de lo que iba a decir.– Ahora solo quiero que llegue el día para que me hagas tuyo oficialmente.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Han lo sujeto de la cintura para besarlo con fiereza, beso que Jack regreso de inmediato, abrazándose al cuello de su futuro esposo. Pero apenas iba a colgarse a él para profundizarlo Hannibal lo alejo sin mucho tacto.

–Escucha, no estoy preparando a mi ejército para que pierdas de vista tu objetivo ¿Entendiste?

–No he perdido nada, es solo que ya no puedo esperar más. Quiero que me tomes. Yo, lo necesito.

Hannibal estaba a punto de responderle cuando de pronto lo empujo de nuevo y le ordeno quedarse quieto. El príncipe había aprendido a obedecer desde pequeño cuando su padre y hermanos lo llevaban de caza por lo que tomo su espada para desenvainarla, poniéndose alerta.

Han miraba alrededor, olfateando algo, y luego se lanzó hacia adelante, entre medio de los árboles y Jack escucho un ruido horrible, seguido de gruñidos y chillidos de un animal. El muchacho sintió su corazón acelerarse, asustado de lo que estaba ocurriendo y de que algo malo pudiera pasar.

Con el corazón en la garganta se acercó para ver como Hannibal peleaba con un oso de buen tamaño, con las manos desnudas. Jack tragó, pensando en que podía hacer para ayudarle pero antes de hacer algo el hombre tomo al oso de la mandíbula y lo empujó hacia abajo, tomando su cuello para romperlo con solo sus manos.

Jack saltó por el horrible ruido que hizo la bestia al caer al piso y observo con los ojos y la boca abierta como Hannibal se levantaba, empujando al animal con el pie para mirarlo.

–Es de buen tamaño. Será un buen abrigo para ti.

Algo hizo término por cuadrar en el cerebro de Jack en ese momento y su cuerpo se sintió caliente de golpe. La ola de calor se extendió de nuevo, comenzando en su vientre y Jack lanzó la espada al suelo, pensando en que el lobo era alguien increíblemente fuerte y la mejor opción para tener hijos, después de todo ¿Quién más podía hacer algo como eso? ¿Y sin apenas sudar?

–Tómame ahora. Por favor. –Pidió con desesperación, quitándose el saco que llevaba para arrojarlo al piso.– Tómame, fóllame, márcame... Dame tu semilla, la necesito dentro de mí. Quiero tener a tu heredero, por favor, por favor tómame.

Hannibal lo miro unos segundos, entendiendo que su primer celo había llegado y luego se lanzó sobre él, recostándolo sobre los abrigos y tirando de sus ropas para desnudarlo.

–Todavía no, pero sigue suplicando. Me encanta cuando ruegas que te folle como la zorra que eres.

El rubio tuvo que usar su magia para llevarlos de regreso a la fortaleza y poder usar un par de juguetes en él, además de hacerlo tragar su miembro para calmar la etapa de celo porque había sido bastante fuerte para ser solo el primero.

 _Todo de acuerdo al plan, por supuesto._

Cuando finalmente bajaron para cenar Jack tenía el cabello lleno de ramitas y hojas, una sonrisa de satisfacción enorme en el rostro y mordidas en todo el cuerpo. Hannibal por su parte termino más lleno de rasguños por las manos de Jack que por su pelea con el oso. Y el príncipe no podía estar más orgulloso de eso.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	4. El castillo

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Un poco de sangre por aquí y por allá.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

 **El castillo**

El tiempo avanzo un tanto aprisa para el gusto de Jack. Dentro de un par de meses se cumpliría el año de espera para tomar el trono.

Durante ese tiempo y en las expediciones que realizaban en los alrededores habían encontrado un sanador que conocía la naturaleza de Hannibal y que ni siquiera parpadeo al verlos entrar a su residencia por lo que Jack le pidió presentarse al castillo para servirle cuando se convirtiera en Rey.

–Su majestad ¿Por qué querría a un anciano como yo para servirle? –El príncipe tomo uno de los artefactos que tenía el sanador y lo miro con curiosidad antes de responderle.–

–Sin duda usted sabrá ayudarme más que un sanador común cuando tenga a nuestro primogénito. –El anciano lo supo de inmediato, no hizo falta explicar nada más. Solo le dio indicaciones básicas, algunos bálsamos y otras cosas que Jack sabía iba a necesitar cuando el momento llegara.–

A medida que los días pasaban el príncipe se sentía más inquieto y nervioso; pasaba horas pensando en futuras situaciones posibles, algunas terriblemente macabras.

El decimoquinto día de su nombre lo paso en la fortaleza. Hubo un banquete en su honor y, días antes, Jack se había asegurado de recordarle a Hannibal día y noche sobre el aniversario así que recibió varios libros como presentes, una espada hermosa y ligera, perfecta para él y también, esa noche cuando el hombre llego a su habitación le entrego un ramo enorme de rosas negras, atadas con una tela de un rojo tan vibrante como su cabello. Jack abrió la boca con sorpresa y las recibió, sonrojado por lo inesperadamente dulce de ese regalo... Que termino con un beso suave que lo derritió completamente.

–Feliz día del nombre, Jack.

No pudo evitar sentir melancolía por su familia, mucho menos cuando el invierno mostro señales de acercarse; Ya no dolía tanto pensar en ellos pero al recordar el salón y la sangre su estómago ardía en rabia, tanta que sentía ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo ahora era oficialmente un hombre, digno de tomar el trono que le correspondía. El príncipe se esforzaba por comportarse como tal, siguiendo las leyes de etiqueta, practicando frente al espejo para aparentar la seguridad y fuerza que un Rey debía tener. En general era perfecto... Hasta que Hannibal aparecía. Jack se desarmaba en sonrisas o risas, entre carcajadas o cejos fruncidos que pronto eran reemplazados con más sonrisas.

–No puedes dar un discurso así ¿Qué pasará si me miras? ¿Comenzarás a reírte como un idiota? –Le dijo al pararse detrás de él frente al espejo.–

–También puedo suspirar enamorado, si crees que eso es más digno. –Hannibal rodo los ojos y Jack se rio de nuevo, girándose para abrazar su cuello y besarlo.– Es tu culpa por estar por ahí, luciendo tan apuesto con y sin armadura puesta.

–Sigue practicando, tienes que mantener esa expresión seria para todos excepto para mí. –El príncipe asintió y volvió a mirarse en el espejo, notando como su marca resaltaba debajo de la delgada tela blanca que cubría su pecho.–

Pocos días después de hacer el pacto con Hannibal la marca del lobo había aparecido sobre su piel; era una marca oscura, parecida a un tatuaje de tinta negra, que tenía la forma de una huella de lobo y que estaba en su hombro derecho, cerca de su corazón. Han le explicó que era una forma visible de marcarlo como suyo y que todos sus hijos llevarían la misma marca, posiblemente en distintos lugares del cuerpo.

–¿Vas a comenzar pronto o tomo una siesta? –Jack salió de sus cavilaciones y apunto a su marca.– ¿Qué?

–No sé si te dije que me gusta mucho. Me hace feliz llevarla.

Hannibal se rio y le dijo que dejara de leer tantos libros de romance, pero se inclinó a besar su cabeza antes de salir y dejarlo solo para seguir practicando.

Cuando el invierno llego todos los habitantes de la fortaleza estaban listos, esperando.

El príncipe guardaba con esmero el abrigo que Han había hecho especialmente para él, lo usaba muy poco esperando que la fecha de la marcha llegara porque esa era una gran ocasión que merecía sus mejores ropas. Mientras tanto los soldados y Hannibal lo acompañaban en las cabalgatas sobre la nieve para practicar su montura, defensa y pelea a caballo aunque no era algo que deseara utilizar muy pronto.

Todos sabían que él no era particularmente fuerte aunque sí rápido. Su mente era una de las grandes ventajas que poseía.

–Al verme cabalgar ¿Te parece que luzco como un príncipe? –Le pregunto a uno de los soldados que lo acompañaban y el hombre asintió varias veces, haciendo una reverencia.–

–Luce más como un Rey. –Respondió de inmediato. Jack sonrió de lado, entrecerrando los ojos, orgulloso de sí mismo.– Debemos regresar a la fortaleza ahora señor. La noche se acerca.

Después de la cena y una vez estuvo en su cama, yaciendo al lado de Hannibal, el hombre le informo que marcharían el día siguiente.

–¿Tan pronto?

–Es hora. Debemos cruzar por los caminos para que te vean al frente Jack, el príncipe desterrado regresa con un ejército para recuperar su trono.

El pelirrojo tragó y se abrazó a él de nuevo, sintiéndose pequeño de pronto por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

–Debes estar listo.

–Estoy listo... Solo, quiero aprovechar más estos momentos contigo.

Esa noche Jack no pidió ser tomado, aunque le costó mucho contenerse, porque sabía que el día estaba cerca y debía tener fuerza y energía para comenzar el viaje hacia el reino.

La mañana siguiente, luego de un par de horas de preparación, comenzó el trayecto.

Jack iba cabalgando al frente, al lado de Hannibal, usando el abrigo que le había regalado y con una expresión serena y firme en su rostro. Sus facciones seguían siendo suaves, recalcando la naturaleza de su cuerpo y la sangre que corría por sus venas; El cabello largo y natural, sin ninguna clase de aceites era algo que solo la realeza podía permitirse. El porte orgulloso que le era nativo, algo que poseía desde la cuna... Todo en él gritaba sin palabras lo que era, un príncipe. Un príncipe exiliado que volvía a reclamar lo que le pertenecía.

El pueblo lo vio marchar acompañado del ejército. Jack saludaba a los súbditos con cortesía a medida que avanzaban. Una de las grandes casas del reino envió heraldos para hablar con Jack luego de que pasara cerca de su territorio dentro del Reino.

Y esa fue la primera prueba en solitario para el príncipe desterrado.

El tener que hablar con las cabezas de las casas por sí mismo fue levemente aterrador para él. Todos ellos eran hombres mayores, señores y grandes soldados que habían peleado en grandes batallas de las que Jack solo había escuchado hablar. Sin embargo ninguno de ellos tenía la presencia intimidante de quien era su General y mano derecha, así que no tuvo demasiados problemas en dirigirse a ellos con diplomacia, imponiendo su presencia aunque no fuese salvaje y dominante como la de Hannibal.

–No recuerdo haber caminado por días cuando me expulsaron de mi castillo. –Han estaba sentado fuera de su tienda esa noche, vigilando el fuego, ya que por ahora había varios extraños cerca y no podía entrar y salir como hacia normalmente.–

–Apenas te alejaste de tu hogar por unas horas cuando te encontré.

–¿Entonces?

–Estabas ocupado cubriéndote del frio cuando nos acerque a la fortaleza. –Jack saco la cabeza por la tela que cubría la entrada y lo miro.–

–¿Magia? –Hannibal asintió y el príncipe volvió dentro, pensando en que quizás se había acostumbrado de verdad a vivir al lado de un demonio porque, ahora, cosas como esa no lo sorprendían como antes.–

Cuando finalmente todos se fueron a descansar y los únicos ojos vigilantes eran los soldados de Hannibal el rubio entro a la tienda donde Jack lo esperaba ya recostado luego del largo y extenuante día.

–Ya falta poco... En unos días, tomaré lo que es mío...

–Duerme. Necesitas descansar para lo que viene.

Al día siguiente la capital fue tomada por sorpresa; El ejercito de Hannibal era, con mucho, más grande, cruel y violento de lo que era el ejercito de su tío, "El mata reyes", así le habían apodado a sus espaldas y el sobrenombre le quedaba perfecto porque demostraba lo que era; un asesino y un traidor.

Jack se quedó detrás, al margen del campo de batalla, observando la masacre que tenía lugar a sus pies y bajo sus órdenes.

Los soldados de Hannibal no tenían la menor piedad con los enemigos y, aún en la distancia, el príncipe podía notar bien la figura de Hannibal destrozando todo a su paso. Jack supo sin dudarlo que el demonio estaba disfrutando de la batalla y a medida que el ejército del actual rey se reducía él comenzó a cabalgar hacia la ciudad, con uno de los soldados siguiéndolo de cerca con su caballo.

Pronto, cada uno de sus pasos se escucharon húmedos por la sangre que bañaba el lugar y el príncipe no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por lo que ocurría; la muerte lo rodeaba y todo había ocurrido por su deseo de obtener lo que le pertenecía.

Apenas llego al lado de Hannibal avanzaron dentro de la ciudad mientras el caos ocurría a su alrededor, el príncipe detrás del demonio para estar protegido en caso de un ataque directo.

En menos de lo que pensó estaban dentro del castillo. Los soldados abrieron las puertas con violencia, permitiéndoles el paso hacia donde debían ir.

Jack sentía cada uno de sus pasos resonar con fuerza en sus oídos, casi como si nada más existiera excepto la espalda de Hannibal delante de él.

Las puertas que resguardaban la sala del trono donde se llevaba a cabo el concilio se rompieron de pronto, alterando al Rey y al resto de los consejeros que ni siquiera pudieron intentar escapar cuando soldados con vestimentas del norte entraron y los sometieron.

El Rey Jahan no tuvo oportunidad de sacar su espada cuando dos de los lobos se arrojaron sobre él, haciendo una llave en cada uno de sus brazos.

–¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es todo esto? –Los soldados golpearon la parte trasera de sus rodillas, obligándolo a caer al piso. Uno de ellos puso una mano sobre su cabeza para mantenerlo así, en una reverencia forzada, y lo arrastraron.– ¡Exijo una explicación! ¡El norte nunca envió una advertencia de guerra!

Los soldados se detuvieron de golpe y la mano en su cabeza tiro de su cabello para hacerlo mirar a la persona que estaba delante de él; Un guerrero del norte.

Jahan recordó que todos ellos eran enormes; cabello y ojos de color claro, con pieles cubriendo sus armaduras y uniformes. Casi todos recibían el apodo de lobos. Muchas leyendas acerca de demonios estaban basadas en poderosos guerreros del norte, tan salvajes como los animales que cazaban para hacer abrigos.

–¿Una invasión del norte?

Hannibal se aclaró la garganta, mirando al Rey arrodillado a sus pies.

–No soy del norte que conoces. Yo soy del viejo norte, mucho más lejos de las barreras que crearon para protegerse de los salvajes.

–¿Y vienes de tan lejos a usurpar mi trono? –Replico Jahan, forcejeando con el agarre de los soldados. Han negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole con una mueca afilada y casi salvaje.–

–No. Yo solo sigo órdenes de mi Rey.

El demonio se hizo a un lado para revelar a Jack quien había permanecido de pie detrás suyo, escuchando en silencio.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron luego de tantas lunas y esta vez no eran los ojos del príncipe los que mostraban temor.

–Tú...

Jack ni siquiera se dignó a bajar la cabeza para mirarlo mejor, permaneciendo erguido delante de él, con el porte orgulloso y firme que había practicado tanto.

–¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga con él, mi señor? –Pregunto el demonio y el príncipe entrecerró los ojos, recordando todas las cosas horribles que había deseado hacer con él.–

–Destrózalo... –Respondió luego de un momento de silencio donde solo se podía escuchar la respiración asustada de los prisioneros.– Desgarra su cuerpo y destruye su cráneo. Borrare el recuerdo de su sonrisa de victoria para sustituirlo con la imagen de su cabeza hecha pedazos...

Hannibal obedeció de inmediato.

Los miembros del concilio gritaron con terror cuando la sangre salpico por todas partes pero Jack no le prestó atención, observando con una curiosidad macabra como el robusto cuerpo de su tío se convertía en una masa sanguinolenta bajo la espada de su General.

El príncipe no se dio cuenta del caos que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que Hannibal termino con lo que había ordenado. Fue casi como salir de un sueño; los gritos del resto de los miembros del concilio le dañaron los oídos y Jack hizo una mueca, girándose con rapidez para encararlos.

–¡SILENCIO! –Grito con voz potente, mirándolos con un rostro inexpresivo. Los hombres casi retrocedieron por el nivel de la voz del príncipe.– Caballeros, por favor, compórtense adecuadamente.

Jack volvió la vista a donde estaba el cuerpo de su tío y observo a Hannibal.

–No quiero ver sus rostros de nuevo. –El demonio ordeno que los llevaran a los calabozos y los soldados se movieron sin esperar nada más.–

Han alzo su mano y Jack la tomo, pasando encima de la sangre, y se dejó guiar por él hasta el trono.

El príncipe miro el salón, tomo una respiración profunda, y se sentó en el trono. Sintiendo el poder y la responsabilidad que venían junto con la silla de roca.

–Esto fue, más rápido y fácil de lo que creí que sería...

Hannibal se arrodillo frente a él y tomo su mano para besarla.

–Estos fueron tus deseos, mi Rey. –Respondió con una sonrisa que Jack le devolvió.–

El castillo era suyo nuevamente. Había vengado a su familia y la humillación que Jahan le había hecho pasar.

Estaba en casa.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**

*:･ﾟ✧ ✧ﾟ･: *

 **PaulitaHoney:** Sip, si lo es.


	5. Realeza

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Mucha charla... Y Jack siendo dramático. Como acostumbra.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Realeza**

Lo primero que hizo apenas tomo posesión del castillo completamente fue ordenar a los sirvientes despejar las habitaciones principales, las que su familia solía utilizar.

Todos los muebles que su tío había utilizado fueron quemados en uno de los patios. Jack tomo los libros y papeles para revisarlos y Hannibal y sus lobos se encargaron de interrogar a los prisioneros. Mientras tanto, el príncipe ordeno los preparativos para la ceremonia de coronación y las invitaciones formales al resto de las grandes Casas del reino para comenzar con los tramites políticos; Ganarse de nuevo el respeto de las Casas iba a ser un reto en sí mismo.

El príncipe recibió a su General sentado en el trono y con varios documentos en sus manos, y se dedicó a escuchar lo que el concejo había "accedido amablemente" a compartir con ellos.

–La fecha para la coronación aún no está acordada pero espero que sea lo antes posible. –Hannibal asintió.– Y hablando de fechas ¿Cuándo quieres que sea la boda?

–Cuando encontremos un esposo para ti por supuesto.

Jack se congelo al escuchar la respuesta tan relajada y fuera de contexto. Levanto la vista despacio para mirarlo, sin poder creer que de verdad hubiera escuchado algo como eso.

–¿Un esposo? ¿Tú y yo no vamos a casarnos?

–No.

–P-pero yo, yo creí que... ¿Qué harás tu entonces? ¿Serás mi amante ocasional?

–Amante de planta, de hecho. –Jack jadeo, casi desesperado porque eso no tenía ningún sentido para él.– Jack, escucha, yo no puedo ser visto en público por mucho tiempo. La gente se dará cuenta de mi naturaleza. Y tus súbditos te odiaran por haberte relacionado con un demonio.

–Pero a mí no me importa... –Hannibal se acercó a sujetar su rostro antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar.–

–Mi primogénito tendrá un reino Jack. No voy a arriesgarme a que lo perdamos todo. –El príncipe entrecerró los ojos, adolorido por tener que aceptar que tenía razón, y entonces Han lo soltó.– Encontraremos un buen esposo para ti. Además, necesitas una cubierta para tener un niño.

–Puedo tener un heredero antes.

–¿Y cuál será tu excusa? ¿Qué te preño un árbol?

–Un dios antiguo. –Hannibal se rio en su cara y Jack cerro los ojos, sabiendo lo estúpido que eso había sonado.– Odio que tengas razón.

–Me odias todo el tiempo entonces.

El príncipe solo negó con la cabeza y sujeto su frente, sintiendo el cúmulo de emociones llegar a su mente con rapidez.

–Voy a caminar. Necesito aire.

Había muchas cosas en las que no había podido pensar y que ahora, con la desilusión que acababa de sufrir, se mezclaban con la alegría de su triunfo. Los lobos saludaron respetuosamente cuando camino por los corredores hasta salir al primer patio, respirando el aire fresco de afuera.

Jack había planeado muchas cosas bajo la creencia de que se casaría con Hannibal al recuperar el trono. Incluso, al principio, se concentró en la idea de desarrollar sentimientos por él lo más pronto posible. Cosa que no fue difícil ya que el guerrero podía tener atenciones tan suaves como duras para con él. El problema ahora era que todos sus sueños, planes e ilusiones acababan de desmoronarse como la nieve en primavera.

El príncipe no podía evitar sentirse desamparado, casi completamente solo en ese enorme castillo de roca.

No se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había caminado hasta que noto la entrada a las catacumbas de su familia donde los restos de sus padres y hermanos reposaban. Jack se cubrió la boca y dio la vuelta en un solo giro para volver corriendo sobre sus pasos y encerrarse en la habitación que había decidido seria suya, para atrancar la puerta y tirarse a llorar sobre la cama.

Nada salía nunca como él deseaba ¿Por qué no podía tener lo que quería al menos por una sola vez?

–Señor...

Hannibal estaba preparando las reuniones que atendería esa mañana como el verdadero Rey debía hacer, cuando uno de los lobos le informo que el Rey estaba encerrado en sus habitaciones desde ayer, llorando, que se había negado a comer algo y que los sirvientes se encontraban en extremo preocupados por él.

El hombre rodó los ojos con cansancio y fue hasta la habitación, siguiendo el aroma de Jack hasta la puerta atrancada que rompió con una patada.

–¡NO QUIERO VERTE! ¡TU ARRUINASTE MIS SUEÑOS! ¡DÉJAME SER MISERABLE, SOLO! –Le grito el pelirrojo, empapado en lágrimas todavía, arrojándole un cojín antes de esconderse de nuevo debajo de varias mantas. Hannibal gruño y le arrebato las frazadas de encima para poder mirarlo, molesto por la escena patética que estaba haciendo por algo tan simple como eso.–

–No. Sal de aquí, ahora.

–¡No! ¡Tú arruinaste todo! ¡TODO! ¡Yo tenía planes! ¡Yo tenía sueños! ¡Contigo! ¡Y tú lo arruinaste todo!

–No me importan tus sueños, tú me perteneces y se hará como lo acordamos. Yo te di tu venganza, tu reino y tu hogar. Tú me pertenecerás sin importar nada más, entiéndelo.

Jack sorbió su nariz, mirándolo enojado y dolido.

–¡Estoy en mi derecho de estar enojado! ¡Yo tenía todo planeado contigo!

–¡Entonces enfádate! ¡Pero eso no cambiara nada! El matrimonio es solo un simbolismo que los mortales crearon para sentirse especiales, no tiene ninguna importancia. –El pelirrojo hipo de nuevo, sintiendo las lágrimas seguir bajando por sus mejillas al escuchar las palabras del otro.–

–¡Yo soy mortal! ¡Para mí no es un símbolo! Se trata de amor ¡¿No lo entiendes?! No puedo casarme con la persona a la que amo ¡Y eso duele! ¡Mucho! ¡SOY UNA PERSONA SENSIBLE POR LOS DIOSES! ¡DÉJAME LLORAR EN PAZ!

Hannibal ladro por lo bajo y sujeto su rostro para besarlo varias veces, con suavidad, como una súplica silenciosa para que dejara de llorar de una vez. Lo que funciono lentamente. Jack respondió a sus besos y dejo que lo abrazara con fuerza contra su cuerpo hasta que se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para aferrarse a él, hipando de vez en cuando.

–... Lo siento... –Jack le susurro en voz baja, abrazado a él. El llanto lo había agotado bastante.–

–Yo también lo siento… –Le respondió con honestidad, sujetándolo hasta que se quedó dormido en sus brazos.–

La mañana siguiente, cuando Jack despertó, estaba solo en su habitación. Su rostro estaba sucio por las lágrimas y tenía los ojos hinchados todavía pero ya se había comportado como un niño lo suficiente.

Ahora se sentía un poco estúpido; Había sido la primera vez que mencionaba algo respecto a sus sentimientos por el demonio y había ido directamente a decirle que lo amaba... Jack cerro los ojos, avergonzado de sí mismo; Se había enamorado de Hannibal tan rápido, de una forma tan natural que resulto ser _demasiado_ fácil. Tan simple que no se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta pocos meses antes, cuando una tarde Han tuvo que dejarlo solo en el comedor de la fortaleza y se encontró a si mismo mirando la silla vacía, extrañándolo tanto que su pecho dolió. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que le quería de verdad. Lo amaba a pesar de lo brusco y tosco que era... Ambos eran tan distintos, casi opuestos, y sin embargo Jack lo quería tanto que aún sin pacto de por medio le hubiese pedido que tomara el trono con él.

¿El amor era algo que le importaba a los lobos? Suponía que sí, de lo contrario Han no lo hubiera besado de esa forma tan suave... Si bien no sabía cuáles eran los sentimientos de Hannibal hacia él al menos sabía que lo quería. Y lo quería lo suficiente como para soportar sus desplantes sin abofetearlo hasta el cansancio.

Y eso era más que suficiente para él. Después de todo Jack era un príncipe y pronto sería Rey; Un matrimonio por amor era un lujo del que solo los vasallos podían gozar.

Los sirvientes entraron para ayudarlo a lavarse y arreglarse para comenzar el día y el próximo Rey, recordando las costumbres de la Casa de la que venía su madre, ordeno que le llevaran el maquillaje negro para ponerlo alrededor de sus ojos, haciendo una marca debajo de su ojo izquierdo, siguiendo la cicatriz que la masacre del banquete le dejo como recuerdo.

–¿Su majestad? Su desayuno está listo.

Durante todo el día no vio a Hannibal ahí, ni en el patio ni en ninguna otra parte por lo que supuso que debía estar ocupado con las cosas del castillo ya que él era, técnicamente, el verdadero Rey detrás del trono. Jack era solo la persona que se sentaba en él y lucía hermoso para todos. Como un trofeo.

Ya entrada la noche y luego de varias horas de estudio el príncipe volvió a sus habitaciones para descansar y se dio cuenta de que el lobo estaba ahí, en el balcón. Jack se extrañó al verlo así, observando el cielo nocturno y tan relajado, sin vestir su pesada armadura.

–¿Ocurre algo? –Le pregunto apenas salió, cubriendo su espalda con el abrigo de piel que Han le obsequio.–

El lobo no respondió de inmediato. Solo tomo su mano en silencio cuando se acercó y la beso. Jack aún sentía cosquillas de vez en cuando su bigote o barba tocaban su piel.

–Sé que no puedo darte una boda y ser tu esposo, pero puedo darte un símbolo. –Entonces Hannibal le puso un anillo negro en las manos.– Se mío Jack.

Para Jack fue increíblemente difícil no llorar en ese momento. Jadeo por la emoción que subía desde su estómago hasta su garganta y tragó para aguantarse las lágrimas. Se puso el anillo en el dedo anular y le sonrió con los ojos vidriosos, tomando su mano para besarla también.

–Yo ya soy tuyo Han. Desde hace mucho... Y siempre lo seré.

Esa fue la primera noche que pudo disfrutar del sexo real. Han le hizo el amor de una forma tan suave y _dulce,_ tan distinta a las otras veces que le había tocado, que a Jack no le importo en lo absoluto que no se corriera dentro de él al final. Ya tendrían tiempo para eso, luego, pero ahora lo más importante era sentirlo finalmente, tan dentro de su cuerpo, tan unidos que formaban un solo ser... El muchacho paso la noche entera repitiéndole que le amaba, lo mucho que lo quería, y en respuesta el guerrero bebió de su boca como si fuese una copa rebosante del mejor vino.

Cuando despertó en la mañana Hannibal estaba por irse y se despidió de él besando su frente. Al ver el anillo en su mano Jack se dio cuenta de que su vida acababa de cambiar completamente y ahora debía atesorar esos pequeños momentos con su amante, como la noche anterior.

Casi extrañaba esas tardes heladas en la fortaleza. _Casi._

Por ahora, lo siguiente en la lista, era conseguir un esposo.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	6. Política y etiqueta

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Básicamente lo que dice el título; de política, etiqueta y cuestiones familiares.** **Y una pequeña pelea entre el Rey y su General.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Política y etiqueta**

La ceremonia de coronación fue simplemente hermosa. Jack tuvo que permanecer sereno y tranquilo todo el tiempo pero valió la pena cuando fue coronado, oficialmente, como el Rey.

Una parte de él esperaba a ver a su familia ahí, celebrando con él mientras otra parte le decía que debió ser su hermano mayor quien estuviera ahí, coronándose. No él.

Luego de la coronación los súbditos comenzaron a llamarlo _dearg naoidhean_ para acompañar su título de Rey y Jack decidió que le gustaba; Niño rojo. Era algo perfecto ya que había tomado el trono siendo muy joven todavía. Y también, era un tanto menos deprimente que 'el único sobreviviente del banquete rojo'... De verdad deseaba dejar esa parte en el pasado.

Durante las siguientes semanas el pelirrojo notó que Hannibal parecía más ajetreado y cansado que nunca. Lo que era imposiblemente extraño en él. Aunque al principio no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso porque estaban ocupados seleccionando a los pretendientes que se presentaban para pedir su mano en matrimonio. El problema era que algunos eran unos completos pervertidos que lo desvestían con la mirada, y Jack tenía suficiente de perversión con Han, no necesitaba más. Otros parecían tener escrito en la frente que esperarían la más mínima oportunidad para cortarle la garganta y el Rey no quería exponerse más a esas cosas. Y finalmente, los otros eran incluso más jóvenes que él y eso que Jack era joven también. Todo un hombre por supuesto, pero joven.

–Tal vez podamos usar a uno de los niños. Entrenarlo para que no aspire a nada más, ya sabes, a ser solo una fachada para nosotros. –Jack estaba tan cansado que se recostó en el trono, cubriendo sus ojos con su mano.–

–No. Los únicos niños a los que voy a cuidar van a ser los nuestros, no quiero más.

–Debemos seguir buscando entonces.

Seguir buscando significaba que Jack debía esperar más y más hasta que Hannibal decidiera que estaba bien derramar su semilla en su interior. Y el Rey ya estaba desesperándose porque su celo y su cuerpo gritaban por bebés... Era frustrante.

Los días siguientes continuaron con la búsqueda de un pretendiente para el Rey y después del descanso obligatorio después del medio día uno de los soldados les informo que había un hombre que solicito audiencia con el Rey; Jamie Spicer.

La mirada de Jack se tornó dura al escuchar el nombre pero accedió a la visita porque, finalmente, como Rey no podía negarse a una audiencia con sus súbditos. Para Hannibal ese comportamiento poco usual no pasó desapercibido en lo absoluto y pensó en que esta visita podría ser de verdad productiva para ambos.

–¿Quién es?

–Jamie... Es, mi primo. –Jack arregló sus ropas mejor, alisando la túnica con sus manos y asegurándose de que su cinturón y botas estuvieran limpios y relucientes. Su pantalón color amarillo oscuro combinaba perfectamente con su túnica larga.– Hijo del traidor... Y mi prometido.

–¿Oh? ¿No es eso conveniente? –Hannibal sonrió al ver una oportunidad tan cerca.– A menos, claro, que quieras que le dé el mismo trato que a su padre.

–No... No ahora al menos. Veré que es lo que quiere de mí primero.

Hannibal estuvo a su lado durante la audiencia como su General y su guardaespaldas personal. Jamie fue presentado ante ellos como _deàrrsadh claidheamh_ ; espada brillante, literalmente. Lo que significaba que se había convertido en un guerrero prominente durante esos años lejos de casa. Jamie se presentó delante de él, haciendo una reverencia educada y siguiendo todos los puntos de etiqueta que debía seguir. Cuando Jack le permitió hablar Jamie le pregunto dónde podía encontrar el cuerpo de su padre.

–Enterrado fuera de la cripta familiar.

La respuesta llego rápida y concisa; El ser enterrado sin una marca era una gran deshonra para cualquiera y según la tradición de los dioses antiguos, significaba que su alma vagaría sin descanso.

Un castigo después de la muerte. Justo lo que el traidor merecía.

–¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

–En el sur, entrenando desde que me fui. Cuando escuche lo que ocurrió con el difunto Rey legítimo comencé mi viaje de regreso al reino. –Jack entrecerró los ojos, pensando que había pasado mucho tiempo como para que Jamie apenas hubiese llegado a la ciudad.–

–¿Y el viaje te tomo un año entero?

–Más, de hecho. Estaba en el archipiélago de Prelst.

Un viaje de verdad largo. El Rey sabía que se encontraba a más de año y medio de distancia, en el sur más alejado. Incluso después de las islas Nogost, donde la antigua ciudad libre de Sutran aún se mantenía en pie. Sutran era conocida por ser una ciudad sin esclavos ni soldados, apenas y tenían un gobierno en sí y sin embargo eran prósperos y sus habitantes mantenían una vida tranquila. Difícil de explicar y de creer a menos que alguien lo viera con sus propios ojos.

–También, quería saber cuáles serían nuestros términos ahora. –El Rey entrecerró los ojos, saliendo de sus cavilaciones.– Aún estamos comprometidos Ja–, su Majestad... Y comprendería que no quisiera tener nada que ver conmigo debido a lo que ocurrió pero, esta también es una oportunidad para unir a nuestra familia nuevamente.

Jack sabía que tenía razón, y por la forma en la que veía a Hannibal sonreír a su lado sabía que esta era una gran oportunidad para ellos.

–Yo... Necesito pensarlo Jamie. Dame esta tarde, mañana por la mañana te daré mi respuesta. Mientras tanto eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí, en el castillo, como mi invitado.

Apenas Jamie se retiró Hannibal lo tomo aparte para hablar con él.

–Ya sé lo que vas a decir, pero él es el hijo del hombre que asesinó a mi familia.

–¿Y? Yo soy el hombre que robo tu reino. Y tu castidad. –Jack no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes ante esa respuesta.–

–Por favor, los dos sabemos que yo te lo habría dado todo de cualquier modo. Pero esto es completamente distinto, él tiene la sangre del traidor en sus venas.

–Y tu también. –Han lo acercó a su pecho con un movimiento rápido, sujetando su barbilla.– Escucha, tu harás que crea que te lo debe todo, que todo este desastre es también su culpa. Y él no tendrá otra opción más que obedecer todo lo que tú digas. –El pelirrojo estaba acostumbrado ya a esa clase de cosas. Han seguía siendo tosco y seguiría así por siempre, pero Jack ya podía distinguir muchas cosas con verlo a los ojos.–

–Yo, recuerdo que cuando éramos niños Jamie era más amable conmigo que mis hermanos... Tal vez...

–Incluso podemos decirle que no tendrá que tener hijos contigo, no realmente, como un favor. –El rubio acarició la banca mejilla con su pulgar, dándole esa sonrisa afilada y cruel que hacía que el cuerpo de Jack temblara en deseo.– ¿Te gusta la idea, querido? –Le pregunto mientras besaba su mano, su barba cerrada aún le provocaba cosquillas de vez en cuando.–

–De verdad eres un demonio astuto ¿No es cierto? –Jack termino por reírse y luego suspirar.– Supongo que podría trabajar con él... Si aún tiene la misma debilidad por mí que cuando éramos niños será más fácil...

–Inténtalo, y me lo cuentas esta noche. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, ya sabes, un reino para gobernar. –Han se inclinó para besarlo como despedida y de pronto ya no estaba ahí, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.–

Aún había cosas que, si bien sabía que ocurrirían, no terminaba de acostumbrarse. Al menos el invocarlo cuando lo necesitaba cerca era algo que podía controlar en cierto sentido; El que el lobo apareciera y desapareciera a voluntad lo ponía nervioso todavía.

Unas horas más tarde, luego de que Jamie se instalara en una de las habitaciones, Jack se reunió con él para hablar sin tanto protocolo, como dos primos poniéndose al día. Jamie estaba interesado es saber cómo había recuperado el trono y el Rey pudo notar que aún era tan suave como él lo recordaba.

–Debió haber sido difícil. Y llevarte mucho tiempo. –Jack asintió, bebiendo un trago de dulce leche fría. Los lobos hacían guardia detrás de Jamie, vigilando que todo fuese seguro para él.–

–Es una historia larga que comienza de manera horrible ¿Estás seguro de querer escucharla?

–Sí, por supuesto.

–Muy bien. Todo comenzó hace dos inviernos, el día del primer gran banquete de invierno.

Jack comenzó a contar lo que ocurrió en aquel entonces, relatando con lujo de detalle la crueldad de su tío para con todos ellos. La sonrisa de Jamie cayó de inmediato y el pelirrojo se dividió entre lo difícil que era verlo así y el sentimiento de placer retorcido al torturar al hijo del traidor con la verdad.

–Y él me echó fuera, a morir en la nieve. Una muerte sin honor, me dijo. –Jack se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que pensaba en aquel día y se concentró en recordarlo todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle.– En ese momento decidí que no podía rendirme sin luchar y avance a través de la tormenta de nieve hasta que, de pronto, me tope cara a cara con un lobo.

–¿Un lobo? –Jack se enderezó sobresaltado, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de mencionar su encuentro sobrenatural con Hannibal. Al mismo tiempo uno de los soldados coloco su dedo sobre sus labios, indicándole que debía guardar silencio.–

–... Sí, un lobo. La mascota de Hannibal. Por suerte fui encontrado por ellos y le ofrecí un trato; ser mi General y mi mano derecha a cambio de su ayuda para recuperar mi trono.

–Es, extraño... –El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de que Jamie era bastante perspicaz. Además de que él y Han tenían un ligero parecido; cuerpo de guerrero, cabello castaño, no tan alto pero lo suficiente como para que nadie sospechara que los hijos del Rey no llevaban la sangre de su consorte.– ¿Qué hace un ejército sin rey vagando por el norte? ¿O ese Hannibal es también un Rey? Claro que, si lo fuera, sería estúpido de su parte aceptar ser solo un General.

Jack se preocupó cuando los soldados gruñeron, mostrando los dientes ante la mención de su señor.

–Bien, yo también era un rey sin reino así que realmente no soy nadie para juzgar. Pero ellos pertenecen al norte Jamie. El _viejo_ norte. La vida allá es difícil, tuve mucha suerte de ser encontrado. Necesitas ser un gran guerrero si quieres tener una oportunidad de sobrevivir y yo no soy exactamente la persona más fuerte en esa habitación.

–Siempre fuiste un enclenque debilucho. –Se rio Jamie y de pronto, tenía dos espadas contra la garganta. Jack no pudo evitar sonreír; los lobos lo protegían porque él era la pareja de su señor.–

–Soy su Señor ahora Jamie, aunque así me llamaran mis hermanos ahora nadie puede llamarme así. –Con solo una orden de su mano los soldados se retiraron, mirando al recién llegado como si estuvieran listos para despellejarlo vivo.–

–¿Cómo fue que lograste eso? Quiero decir, tú no tenías ninguna garantía de que se convertirían en tu ejército. –El pelirrojo aún tenía fresco en su memoria el invierno que paso lejos de casa... Si no hubiera tenido a Han ahí para acurrucarse y mantenerse caliente, incluso dentro del castillo, hubiera muerto congelado.–

–Jamie ¿Alguna vez has estado en el verdadero norte? –Jamie negó con la cabeza.– Incluso aquí en el reino de Daskar, con su peor invierno, es un paraíso en comparación. Además, después de lo que tu padre me hizo no podía confiar en ninguno de los soldados que le ayudaron a tomar el castillo. Decidí tomar un riesgo, y nuestro pacto se mantuvo.

–Jack, tu... ¿De verdad puedes confiar en ellos? ¿En ese General tuyo?

–Confió mi vida en ellos.

Su charla continuo en temas más ligeros luego de eso, hablando acerca del entrenamiento de Jamie en el sur y en cómo era la vida en las tierras más allá de las islas, donde los inviernos eran como un día fresco de verano comparado con los de Daskar. Cuando su tiempo se agotó Jack le prometió que le daría una respuesta la siguiente mañana, luego del desayuno, y volvió a su habitación privada escoltado por dos soldados.

Hannibal estaba ya ahí, recostado en su cama como si le perteneciera pero al menos no vestía su pesada armadura. Jack noto que lucía un tanto cansado pero aun así el rubio le ofreció su mano para que se acercara.

–Estoy seguro de que tienes noticias para mí.

–Sí. Las tengo... ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

–Descansando. Me gusta cuando tú aroma esta en las almohadas, me ayuda a dormir.

–Oh, Han. Terminaré por creer que estás profundamente enamorado de mí. –Jack se rio de su propia broma y se quitó el cinturón antes de acercarse a la cama donde Han estaba.– Como sea, Jamie y yo estuvimos hablando y, decidí que me casaré con él. Por lo que parece es una persona sensible como yo. Puedo trabajar con eso.

–Es bueno saberlo. –Hannibal tomo su mano para tirar de él y dejarlo descansar sobre su pecho.– Estoy enamorado de ti, si te lo preguntas.

Jack se congelo al escuchar eso porque, con total honestidad, no creyó escuchar algo como eso jamás. El pelirrojo se separó de él lentamente, mirándolo como si de pronto le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, cosa que, de hecho, pareció afectar a Han que lo separo de su pecho de forma un tanto incómoda.

–... Y yo comprendería si esto no te concierne y quieres dejarlo estar...

–No, no, Han, yo te amo. Y, me hace increíblemente feliz saber que sientes algo como esto por mí es solo que, yo creí que me veías solo como una oportunidad. Jamás pensé que podrías amarme también.

–Te veo como una oportunidad Jack, y tú vas a hacer lo que se acordó que harías. Pero, por supuesto que te amo. Tú eres mi pareja y pronto serás la madre de mi heredero.

El escucharlo de nuevo empujo al pelirrojo a saltar sobre él y besar todo su rostro. La sensación de su barba rozado su piel comenzaba a ser más y más agradable para él.

–Soy tan afortunado de haberte encontrado en aquel entonces... No cualquier hombre puede presumir de tener el amor de un astuto, apuesto y fuerte demonio como tú.

Hannibal sonrió y lo beso durante un largo rato, ambos en la cama del pelirrojo, hasta que las caricias se hicieron más íntimas y terminaron teniendo sexo ahí mismo. El demonio aún no lo complacía cuando Jack le pedía que lo llenara con su semilla pero el pelirrojo sabía que ese momento llegaría pronto... Solo deseaba poder adelantar el tiempo y vivir ese día de una vez.

A la mañana siguiente y con su General al lado Jack anunció que había tomado una decisión y que tomaría a Jamie como su esposo, honrando el compromiso que sus padres habían hecho para ellos cuando niños.

–Prometo ser un buen consorte para ti Jack. –Jamie coloco su rodilla derecha en el piso y tomo su mano para besarla, dándole una sonrisa brillante y cálida que, quizás en otras circunstancias, Jack podría haber encontrado encantadora.–

Se acordó que la fecha de la boda sería pronto; Jack no quería esperar más para intentar tener a su heredero con Han y Jamie también estaba emocionado con la idea de casarse con él así que eso funciono para ambos.

Ahora, con su futuro esposo como residente del castillo el Rey sabía que debían cuidarse más de no ser descubiertos. Era afortunado de que los soldados estaban de su parte y solían cubrirlo y ayudarles para mantener lejos ojos indiscretos que pusieran en peligro a ambos, especialmente a Jack.

Con el pasar de los días Jack notó con cierto orgullo que Jamie de verdad era un experto en lo que se refería a política y etiqueta; Eso significaba que le sería de verdad útil como consejero personal cuando tuviera que tomar decisiones por su cuenta en caso de que Hannibal (el verdadero Rey tras el trono) no estuviera cerca.

Era poco después del mediodía, mientras paseaba por los jardines con Han, que decidió explicarle lo que había descubierto respecto a Jamie y también, el demonio aprovechó para recordarle lo que debía hablar con su primo respecto a la parte física de su matrimonio.

–Recuérdale que le estás haciendo un favor al casarte con él, que todo esto es también su culpa. –Hannibal tomo su barbilla mientras hablaba para mirarlo a la cara.– Así, cuando le expliques que no deberá acostarse contigo para mantener su posición en el trono se sentirá aliviado. –Jack asintió y le sonrió cuando se despidieron. Abrazó el libro que había estado leyendo y entro al castillo de nuevo para hablar con su nuevo concejo respecto a su relación con las otras Casas nobles.–

Lo que ninguno notó, sin embargo, era que Jamie había observado su charla desde una de las ventanas altas. El caballero estaba demasiado sorprendido de que Hannibal, un simple general, se tomara el atrevimiento de tocar así a su Rey.

Era impensable.

Y no era la primera vez que ocurría algo así. Había notado desde días atrás que el General tenía una actitud demasiado relajada alrededor de Jack, y eso no estaba bien en lo absoluto, por eso no dudo en llamar a uno de los soldados de guardia para ordenarle que mandara a llamar al General principal a la biblioteca; Jack, su futuro esposo, tenía un buen corazón y Jamie sabía que no tendría mano dura con Hannibal por lo que esta vez tendría que tomar las cosas en sus propias manos. Después hablaría con el Rey respecto a esto.

–Sé que no has tenido un rey en mucho tiempo Hannibal, pero _esa_ no es la manera de tratarlo... O tocarlo.

El futuro consorte se sintió extrañamente intimidado por el general, algo que no ocurría a menudo, ni siquiera con otros soldados y eso que él era un guerrero también. Era difícil que alguien lo hiciera sentir tan... _Pequeño._ Además de que notó que el otro parecía mirarlo como si él, Jamie, fuese inferior.

–Tú eres solo su General, nada más. Espero que comiences a actuar como tal.

Los soldados que estaban custodiándolos parecían estar listos para saltar sobre Jamie pero el demonio solo hizo un gesto vago con su mano para tranquilizarlos, asintiendo a las palabras del hombre con quien tendría que compartir a su pareja.

–Lo entiendo su majestad, me disculpo por eso.

El asunto quedo en eso, pero no pasó desapercibido para Jack; uno de los guardias aprovecho para contarle lo que había ocurrido justo cuando se dirigía al comedor para cenar con su prometido. Era una fortuna que su General no los acompañara esa noche porque cuando el pelirrojo le pregunto su opinión honesta sobre su personal (incluyendo al ejército y a Han), Jamie no se contuvo en lo absoluto.

–El ejército es muy fuerte Jack pero ¿Tu General? Yo creo que ese hombre es un bárbaro. Es sin duda poderoso, y fuerte, pero no parece tener un comportamiento adecuado, ni la más mínima etiqueta. Y ni hablar de la insubordinación; Siento como si él creyera que soy inferior a él. –Jack tragó, deseando poder golpear su frente contra la mesa varias veces.– Yo sugeriría enviarlo fuera del castillo, con el resto del ejercito a donde pertenece.

Jack comprendió la postura de su futuro esposo; Jamie sabía un poco más que él respecto a relaciones públicas y a lo que se refería un comportamiento adecuado para la realeza. Pero también... Hablaba de Hannibal. Y él no podía enviarlo lejos bajo ninguna circunstancia; Lo amaba demasiado como para tenerlo lejos. Solo la idea de tener que estar con Jamie por compromiso hacia que su estómago se revolviera.

–Yo... Concuerdo en la parte de ser un bárbaro pero prefiero tenerlo cerca. Es mi guardaespaldas también. Y respecto a su actitud... Bueno, Jamie... No podemos pedir mucho de él, ninguno de ellos está acostumbrado a nuestras reglas o a tratar con la realeza.

–Debemos enseñarles entonces. Tu ejército debe enorgullecerte, no dejarte en vergüenza. –Jamie bajo los cubiertos para mirarlo.– ¿Cuál es tu relación con él? –Pregunto de pronto, sorprendiendo un poco a Jack.– Él rompe cada regla y norma de etiqueta que ha sido creada y a ti ni siquiera te importa. Sin mencionar que lo he visto tocándote. –Exclamo como si fuese la peor ofensa posible y Jack no pudo evitar sonreír con suavidad, mirando a su prometido.–

–Estoy agradecido con él Jamie. Sin él, yo estaría muerto. Además el solía entrenarme, y aun lo hace a veces. El tocarme era una parte de eso. –Le explicó con más calma, sin querer discutir con él.– Sin embargo tienes razón; Necesitan aprender etiqueta. Y en especial él ya que estará cerca de nosotros todo el tiempo... Estás probándote a ti mismo Jamie. Creo que hice bien al escogerte como mi esposo.

Jamie no pudo evitar sonreírle también y tomo su mano para besarla con delicadeza, prometiéndole que lo haría muy feliz.

–Ya lo verás, cuando nos casemos, nuestros hijos van a llenar de vida este castillo otra vez.

Jack casi tuvo un ataque al escuchar esas palabras; Ahí iba su plan de tener a Jamie como un esposo trofeo solamente... El resto de la cena continúo con calma porque el pelirrojo estaba tan sorprendido por la declaración del otro y por su franqueza inocente, casi dulce, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para explicarle que no deseaba estar con él.

Se despidieron después de eso. Jamie debía volver a sus habitaciones en el castillo, lejos de donde estaba su prometido. Luego de despedirse uno de los soldados le dijo dónde podía encontrar a Han. Jack respiro profundo para ir directo a la habitación del demonio para hablar con él respecto a lo que había pasado con el futuro Rey consorte, preocupado de que tuviera que interferir en una pelea entre ambos o algo peor; No quería casarse con Jamie pero no lo odiaba. Lo apreciaba de hecho, como quien aprecia a un miembro de su familia. Por eso no quería verlo lastimado o muerto.

Hannibal lo dejo hablar mientras se desvestía, dándole la espalda, quitándose la pesada armadura para vestir ropas más cómodas; Había tenido un largo y exhaustivo día y solo quería descansar. La única razón por la que dejaba que Jack continuara balbuceando y reclamando cosas era porque le gustaba escuchar su voz.

–... Y Jamie me dijo que te vio tocándome ¡Incluso quería que te enviara a vivir lejos! ¡Con el resto del ejército!

El hombre rubio solo rodó los ojos, buscando entre sus cosas una camisa cómoda para vestirse.

–No es mi culpa que sea una pequeña rata escurridiza ¿Está bien? Prometo ser más cuidadoso de ahora en adelante. –Jack apenas pudo apartar su mirada de la ancha espalda de Hannibal; el problema no era solo que tenía sentimientos por él sino que adoraba su cuerpo también y cuando lo veía así, casi desnudo...–

–Bueno, entonces conviértete en un gato y cázalo ¿Qué pasará si la próxima vez nos ve besándonos? ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Lo mataremos.

–¡No! –Han término de vestirse finalmente para luego dejarse caer sobre una silla y mirarlo.–

–¿Entonces? ¿Planeas llorar y suplicar por piedad, diciendo que yo te obligue a besarme y dejarlo que corte mi cabeza?

–¡No! ¡Claro que no! Yo... No lo sé ¿Está bien? Jamie es útil, sabe muchísimas cosas y quiero que me ayude. Y yo te necesito a ti. Yo solo, no lo sé... Tú sabes que me confundo cuando te veo con ropas ligeras. –Jack sabía que se estaba comportando de forma infantil con él pero realmente no sabía que hacer.–

–¡Entonces crece de una vez y usa tu cabeza!

–¡No me grites!

–¿O qué? –En apenas unos segundos Jack lo tuvo casi encima de él, luciendo más enorme que nunca.– Ahora, por lo que él te dijo ¿Vas a obligarme a arrodillarme ante ti y besarte los pies? Todo lo que tienes, y todo lo que eres ahora es por mí. –Le susurró en un tono bajo, casi oscuro.– No debería importarte lo que él te diga Jack; Él es tu nuevo juguete. Úsalo, _confúndelo._ Lo que sea que te diga no tiene la menor importancia. Y no debes permitir que él se inmiscuya en medio de nosotros. –A pesar de su presencia imponente Jack no pudo evitar fruncir el cejo, sintiéndose ofendido con él.– ¿Fui lo suficientemente claro?

–Sí, bastante. –Espetó de inmediato.– Tan claro que ahora podría creer que él tiene razón respecto a ti.

–Bueno ¿Adivina qué? Él tiene razón ¡Soy un maldito animal! Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Es _mi_ naturaleza.

–Claro que sí, pero es más fácil culparme a mí por esto ¿No es cierto? Culpemos al chico que tuvo que aprender a ser Rey en menos de un año. Al que no tuvo tiempo para llorar la muerte de su familia, al que tuvo que entrenar para ser un guerrero en menos tiempo que nadie más. –Jack no pudo evitar gruñirle de regreso; frustrado, enojado, _dolido..._ – Fue tu idea mantener las apariencias. Fue tu idea conseguirme un esposo ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo! Estoy defendiéndote de todos y lo único que recibo de tu parte son estas estúpidas amenazas. Tal vez creas que aun soy un niño pero no soy el único que necesita madurar.

–¡Bien! Lamento no ser un príncipe con una brillante armadura, mortal y de buenos modales. –El rubio se alejó de él para sentarse nuevamente, luciendo bastante enfadado con él pero Jack estaba tan molesto que no dudo en seguirlo y patear su pierna.–

–No me importa si eres un perro, un gato o una maldita pulga para el caso pero entiende ¡Estoy haciendo un enorme esfuerzo aquí! ¡Trata de hacer lo mismo al menos! Y no te atrevas a comportarte como una princesa. Ése es _mi_ trabajo.

Hannibal no pudo evitar reírse luego de eso. Para él, esa patada había sido demasiado linda. El rubio suspiro y le sonrió, para sorpresa del Rey.

–Bien... Ve a descansar. Hablaremos mañana.

–Eres, una persona muy extraña Hannibal. –El demonio siguió sonriéndole.–

–Simplemente no puedo estar enojado contigo mucho tiempo. –Jack resopló, sintiendo un sonrojo extenderse en sus mejillas y asintió.–

–Y yo no podría estar más feliz por eso. Buenas noches General, descansa.

Apenas se alejó unos pasos de la puerta la voz de Jamie lo sobresalto tanto que el pelirrojo saltó de la impresión, sujetando su pecho donde su corazón latía desbocado.

–Jack ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

–¡Jamie! ¡Por los dioses antiguos! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma? –Sin perder tiempo el pelirrojo tomo su brazo para colgarse a él y caminar lejos de la puerta, alejándose lo más pronto posible. Sabía que el rubio no estaba del mejor humor en ese momento y no quería empeorarlo.– Estaba hablando con Hannibal, como tú me sugeriste. Yo, creí que sería mejor hacerlo yo mismo.

–¿En su habitación?

–Sí, claro... ¿Por qué? ¿Crees que estuvo mal? –Jack tuvo que alegar demencia (o ignorancia) en ese sentido porque no quería que Jamie comenzara a sospechar de ellos.–

–¿Sí? Por no mencionar que es completamente inapropiado.

–Pero, no podía reprenderlo delante del ejército. Eso afectaría su imagen con los soldados ¿No crees? –Jamie tuvo que asentir, de acuerdo con su razonamiento en ese aspecto al menos.– Por eso pensé que lo mejor era hacerlo así.

–Pero Jack, tú eres el Rey. Y el Rey no debería ir a la habitación privada de su General. Y tampoco él debería ir a la tuya, si es que alguna vez lo ha hecho. Debe verte en el estudio, en la biblioteca o en la sala del trono. Pero nunca en una de nuestras habitaciones privadas.

 _Nuestras habitaciones privadas._

Eso era, simplemente, demasiado. Jack se detuvo, mirando a su prometido con total seriedad. Algo que el otro no había visto hasta ese momento.

–Jamie... Tú y yo no vamos a compartir una habitación. –Explicó con claridad, completamente calmado y con voz neutra, casi impasible.–

–¿Qué? Pero, vamos a casarnos.

–Lo sé. Pero mis padres nunca durmieron juntos Jamie. Excepto cuando decidían que querían concebir otro hijo. Y, siendo completamente honesto, no quiero dormir contigo. Yo, no me siento cómodo confiando en nadie. No después de lo que tu padre me hizo.

El rostro de su prometido se oscureció, mostrando una culpa tan grande como el resentimiento que Jack aún sentía por el difunto traidor, pero no se dejó afectar por ello; Necesitaba su lugar privado, su intimidad. Y por sobretodo, necesitaba de tener su propio espacio para estar con Han. Era él con quien quería compartir una habitación y una vida.

Si tan solo no tuviera que hacer todo esto.

–Lo lamento Jack. –Jamie tomo su mano para arrodillarse frente a él y besar la suave y blanca piel. El Rey le dio una sonrisa pequeña, sintiendo que comenzaba a quererlo como a un hermano, y asintió.–

–Gracias por comprenderlo... Me alegra haberte elegido a ti como mi esposo.

Jamie se levantó entonces y Jack sujeto su brazo para que lo escoltara a su habitación. Pronto debían preparar una para su futuro esposo, cerca de las suyas pero lo suficientemente lejos para que no escuchara ningún ruido desde su cama ya que, cada vez que Han lo hacía suyo, Jack gritaba sin el menor pudor.

Aun había cosas que preparar.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	7. Política y etiqueta 2

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Advertencia: Sexo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Política y etiqueta 2**

A medida que la fecha para la boda se acercaba Hannibal tuvo que trabajar aún más de lo usual, intentando mantener a Jack tranquilo y emocionalmente estable. Era obvio que el pelirrojo estaba nervioso y asustado, y que no quería acostarse con su futuro esposo en lo absoluto. De una forma, Han se sintió orgulloso de eso; Jack era suyo y deseaba seguir siéndolo. Pero en estas circunstancias no había nada más que hacer.

–La noche de bodas será pronto, justo después de la ceremonia ¿Y entonces qué? ¿Abro mis piernas para él y le dejo tomarme?

–Exactamente.

Jack sollozo aterrado y Han no dudo en abrazarlo, haciéndolo sentarse en su regazo para arrullarlo y tranquilizarlo de nuevo. El joven Rey se acurruco en sus brazos sin más y se limpió las lágrimas de frustración antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

–Tengo miedo.

–Lo sé. Ardo en celos solo de pensar que alguien más va a tocarte Jack pero es necesario.

–¿Y si...? ¿Y si termino teniendo a sus hijos y no a los tuyos? –Le pregunto todavía asustado, colocando sus blancas y suaves manos en su barba.–

Existía esa posibilidad, era cierto. Y el trato había sido claro; Jack llevaría a sus hijos, solo a sus hijos. Pensó en decirle que no habría problema, que en ese caso él se encargaría de deshacerse de esos niños. Pero por la cara de espanto del pelirrojo supo que no era una buena idea decirle algo así. No ahora.

–Nos aseguraremos de que estés llevando a mi primogénito cuando tengas tu noche de bodas.

Jack abrió la boca con sorpresa, descifrando el significado de esas palabras, y luego comenzó a sonreír como pocas veces antes.

–¿Vamos a hacerlo de verdad? ¿Vas a darme tu semilla finalmente? –Hannibal asintió con una sonrisa afilada, depredadora, y se levantó llevando a Jack en sus brazos para recostarlo en el escritorio del despacho.–

–Serán unos días muy ocupados para nosotros... –Le dijo al oído mientras los lobos se alejaban unos pasos de la puerta para darles espacio luego de olfatear el aroma a lujuria; su deber ahora era evitar que alguien interrumpiera ese momento entre su maestro y su pareja.–

–¿Días...? –Termino preguntando el Rey, mordiéndose el labio inferior con deseo.– ¿Lo prometes?

–Ya lo verás.

Hannibal lo beso, tomando el cuello de su túnica para desgarrar la tela y descubrir su pecho. Jack jadeo excitado, llevando sus manos a la nuca del hombre, enterrando sus dedos en el cabello rubio para profundizar el beso, sintiendo el peso de Han sobre su cuerpo.

El demonio tiro de su pantalón para desnudarlo por completo, arrojando sus botas sin ningún cuidado y se inclinó a besar su cuello, mordiendo la suave y blanca piel para dejar su marca en él, arrancándole un gemido ahogado. Hannibal continuo bajando por su cuerpo, llegando a su pecho para lamerlo y besarlo, mordiendo ligeramente para luego tomar uno de los suaves y rozados pezones y jugar con él con su lengua, soplando aire frío antes de tomarlo de nuevo y chupar. Jack soltó un largo gemido y abrió más sus piernas para él, ofreciéndose para ser tocado.

Se movió para jugar con el otro botón rosa y deslizo su mano hacia las blancas piernas, rozándolas apenas con sus dedos; jugó con Jack al recorrer el interior de sus piernas y detenerse justo antes de llegar a su pene. Por lo que podía olfatear, el cuerpo de Jack estaba lubricándose para recibirlo.

–Han, _Han..._

–Tranquilo. –Se rio sabiendo lo ansioso que Jack podía llegar a ser y continuo besando y lamiendo cada parte de su cuerpo, ignorando ese espacio en medio de sus piernas a propósito, solo para torturarlo por placer, escuchando con deleite todos los sonidos obscenos que su pareja hacia simplemente al tocarlo y besarlo.–

Han se alejó de él solo un paso para admirar al pelirrojo; la abertura de su vagina estaba ya tan húmeda que era demasiado obvio, su pene erecto y pulsando en deseo. Jack tenía un sonrojo en su rostro y marcas en su cuerpo además de una capa de sudor que hacia brillar su piel blanca, tan suave que parecía algo sobrenatural.

–Tócate para mí. –Ordenó con voz grave y baja, sintiéndose hambriento de él.– Dame un espectáculo mientras me desvisto.

El sacarse la armadura no era algo sencillo pero bien valía la pena para observar a Jack tocarse. Él le había enseñado tiempo atrás, cuando aún vivían en la fortaleza, y desde entonces Jack era un experto en lo que se refería a provocarlo. Ni hablar de sexo oral; el muchacho aprendió mucho más rápido y mejor que cualquier otra cosa que le enseño.

Jack jadeo excitado y recorrió su propio cuerpo con sus manos, estimulando sus pezones y mirándolo expectante, dándole una sonrisa llena de lujuria mientras se tocaba hasta llegar a su miembro erecto. Hannibal resopló, lamiéndose el labio inferior, y comenzó a desatar las tiras de su armadura al tiempo que el pelirrojo se masturbaba con una mano, soltando pequeños y dulces gemidos que no hacían más que provocarlo.

Con su mano libre bajo a su vagina, y la recorrió con su dedo antes de deslizarlo dentro, al lugar húmedo que siempre lo recibía con gusto. Jack jadeo, mordiéndose los labios para controlar su voz por ahora; Han iba a darle su semilla así que su ano tendría que esperar esta vez.

Hannibal observo con deleite como metía y sacaba fácilmente ese dedo húmedo de su interior, gimiendo su nombre por lo bajo y sin dejar de bombear su pene. El demonio se deshizo de la última correa al mismo tiempo que Jack deslizaba su segundo dedo dentro, gimoteando.

–Han, umh, quiero que me toques, tus dedos, tu pene...

–Prepárate para mi Jack, quiero ver como escurres hasta manchar el escritorio.

Jack sollozo aún más excitado y movió su mano más rápido, abriendo sus dedos como tijeras para dilatarse mejor y recibirlo. El lubricante natural de su cuerpo comenzó a mojar la parte interna de sus piernas y su trasero pero aún no era suficiente; Cuando el demonio terminó de desnudarse el pelirrojo tenía ya tres dedos dentro y estaba gimiendo como una prostituta; Le encantaba cuando lo tenía así frente a él, tan vulnerable y sumiso.

–T-tus dedos, quiero...

–¿Qué es lo que quieres querido? ¿Quieres que te toque? ¿Qué te folle con mis dedos? –Jack gimió con abandono y quito su mano para que él lo tocara, algo en lo que el rubio lo complació de inmediato.–

Pronto tenía dos dedos dentro de él, penetrándolo y abriéndolo aún más. El líquido lubricante ya había escurrido por su trasero hasta manchar la fina madera del escritorio pero Jack aún tenía mucho más para él.

–Han... Hannibal, por favor, fóllame... Te necesito, tan adentro, tan caliente... –Le pidió con desesperación, encendiendo aún más su deseo por él, pero el rubio solo agrego otro dedo para seguir follándolo así, solo con su mano.– Por favor, por favor...

Han se inclinó para besarlo, devorando su boca en un beso demandante y pasional. Su erección presiono la pierna de su pareja quien aprovecho para moverla y estimularlo de ese modo, gimoteando dentro del beso y balbuceando cuanto lo necesitaba pero el demonio lo ignoro para agregar un dedo más, aumentando el ritmo con el que lo penetraba. Jack se retorció en el escritorio y grito, perdido en el placer. Su cadera buscaba encontrarse con sus dedos por instinto y se movía para llevarlo más dentro.

La espalda del pelirrojo se arqueo al sentir el orgasmo acercarse y Jack se aferró a la superficie de madera, abriendo más sus piernas y gritando el nombre de su pareja y amante una y otra vez. Hannibal sonrió y movió su mano aún más rápido, dentro y fuera de su cuerpo con fuerza hasta que sintió como las suaves paredes se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos y noto como Jack se tensó, anunciando su orgasmo con un grito que pondría en vergüenza a las mejores prostitutas del reino.

Jack colapso sobre el escritorio de nuevo, jadeando y temblando por el orgasmo. Apenas tomo una gran bocanada de aire lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, nublados de lujuria todavía, y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver como el rubio lamía sus dedos empapados con sus fluidos.

–¿H-Han? Fóllame ¿Por favor?

El rubio tomo sus piernas con un brazo para alzarlas y colocó su pene contra la húmeda entrada, embistiendo una sola vez para enterrarse hasta el fondo en él. Jack estaba aún hipersensible por el reciente orgasmo y al recibirlo así su cuerpo tembló en placer y se arqueo de nuevo, gritando por lo bien que se sentía.

Hannibal solía hacerle eso a menudo, tomarlo cuando apenas se recuperaba de un orgasmo, pero aún no se acostumbraba a sentir tanto placer al mismo tiempo. Jack se aferró al brazo de su amante, pidiéndole que lo tomara de nuevo y Han obedeció, inclinándose sobre él para besarlo mientras embestía su interior con fuerza.

Jack lo abrazó, gimiendo contra sus hombros. Han salía casi por completo para enterrarse en él de nuevo con embestidas rápidas y potentes que hacían su cuerpo temblar. El escritorio debajo de ellos crujió varias veces pero el pelirrojo no pudo preocuparse por ello, demasiado ocupado disfrutando de lo ardiente que era tener sexo con su pareja.

En algún punto el demonio lo tomo para girarlo, haciendo que apoyara su pecho en el escritorio y sujeto su cadera para follarlo aún más fuerte. Jack chilló y comenzó a babear, sintiendo esa sensación familiar en su vientre expandirse por su cuerpo de nuevo y el sonido húmedo cada vez que Hannibal embestía en su interior. El pelirrojo araño la fina superficie de madera y sus piernas temblaron, amenazando con dejar de sostenerlo.

–Han, H-Han me, me voy... –Gritó al querer advertirle pero el segundo orgasmo lo golpeo de pronto y Jack solo pudo chillar cuando todo su cuerpo se contrajo, haciendo que cerrara sus piernas y atrapara el pene de Hannibal dentro, muy profundo dentro de su cuerpo.–

El rubio gruño y continuo embistiendo, enviando más placer a su embotada cabeza y lo siguiente que Jack supo era que estaba teniendo otro orgasmo, tan fuerte que su esfínter no lo soportó más y termino orinando un poco también pero eso no le importo en lo más mínimo cuando Hannibal resopló en su oído que iba a correrse.

Jack aún estaba temblando, de pie solo porque Han lo mantenía así con sus embestidas cuando el rubio lo penetro tan profundo que el pelirrojo lo sintió en su vientre y luego, esa sensación extraña en su interior, algo que nunca había sentido antes; algo caliente se extendía en su estómago, muy, muy adentro en su vientre... Jack gimoteo de nuevo, sollozando cuando otro escalofrió golpe su cuerpo hipersensible.

Hannibal se había corrido dentro de él. _Finalmente._

El pelirrojo sonrió y apoyo su frente en el escritorio, respirando agitado para recuperar el aliento.

–Eso era lo que te estabas perdiendo Jack. –El demonio jadeaba también pero no tanto como él, y aun tenía su pene dentro, embistiendo de vez en cuando.– ¿Qué te parece?

Jack se giró solo un poco para poder mirarlo, su rostro era la muestra clara de lujuria y cansancio.

–Me encanta... Más Han, te lo suplico, quiero más... –Pidió con hambre, empujando su cadera para follarse a sí mismo con el pene de su amante y el demonio se rio para luego inclinarse y besarlo de nuevo.– Quiero montarte ahora, por favor, me encanta montarte...

–Vamos a tu habitación entonces.

El resto de la tarde y la noche la pasó encerrado con Hannibal, asegurándose de recibir todo su semen dentro. Y fue tanto que para cuando terminaron Jack tenía el vientre hinchado, completamente lleno y exhausto.

Jamie estaría fuera un par de días, arreglando asuntos personales (o eso le dijo a Jack al despedirse) por lo que no fue un problema para ninguno de ellos; La mañana siguiente, cuando Jack despertó, aún sentía su vientre tibio e hinchado y Han comenzó el día metiendo sus dedos para jugar con el semen que había dentro, ayudándolo a vaciarse para llenarlo de nuevo.

Durante las semanas que su prometido estuvo ausente Jack aprovecho cada oportunidad que tenía para estar con su amante, y cada noche pedía a los dioses que le sonrieran con buena fortuna y quedara en cinta lo más pronto posible.

Era su deber tener tantos hijos como pudiera, así se lo había explicado su madre cuando supieron que él podía engendrar vida. Madre decía que era un regalo de los dioses y que debía agradecer por ello, dándole muchos hijos a su esposo. En aquel entonces Jack no pensó mucho en ello; Solo tenía un vago recuerdo de Jamie y la idea de casarse no pasaba por su mente todavía porque, según le habían dicho, su prometido tardaría al menos cuatro años más en regresar.

Pero, como era costumbre, las cosas raramente salían como se planeaban. Y ahora estaba a punto de casarse con su prometido, siendo la pareja de alguien más... Pero su deber era el mismo: Dar vida. Y deseaba hacerlo. Tener varios hijos tan fuertes como Han, que fueran la prueba del amor que le tenía.

El médico sanador había llegado al castillo poco antes de que Jamie apareciera de nuevo en su vida y el Rey le hacía visitas regulares, mayormente para saber qué era lo que debía hacer y cómo prepararse para la llegada de su primogénito.

En esos días también estallo una pequeña revuelta dentro del Reino y Han tomo a una parte del ejército para ir a calmar las cosas, dejándolo a él solo en el castillo con sus guardias y haciéndose cargo de las cosas que Han hacia pero se suponía el Rey debía hacer.

Jack estuvo a punto de un colapso nervioso la primera mañana.

Eran simplemente demasiadas cosas como para estar al pendiente de todo, y todo el tiempo. Hannibal era un hombre de acción; ordenaba y ejecutaba en tiempo récord, resolviendo las cosas sin demora pero Jack no era así, y lo peor es que no tenía la menor experiencia tratando con las personas con quienes debía tratar.

–Es un honor que su majestad se reuniera con nosotros esta tarde. –Saludaron los hombres del concejo y el pelirrojo asintió con solemnidad, manteniéndose estoico y sin llorar solo porque los lobos estaban ahí para darle apoyo moral. Sin ellos, seguramente se habría derrumbado horas atrás.–

Luego de largas horas de reuniones y juntas, y de revisar planes y asegurarse de que las tropas fuera del castillo tuvieran provisiones y armas finalmente pudo descansar, dejándose caer en el trono para cubrir su cara con sus manos, deseando que Hannibal estuviera ahí de nuevo para que hiciera todas esas cosas aburridas que él no quería hacer.

Hannibal...

Jack se abofeteo mentalmente al comprender; Era por esto que su amante lucia exhausto todo el tiempo. El pelirrojo solo logro descansar cuando se hartó y pospuso varias cosas para el día siguiente pero el lobo no era así; El no posponía, _ejecutaba._ Y se encargaba de hacer todas estas cosas por sí mismo, sin ayuda.

–Oh Han... –Jack se prometió hablar con él respecto a sus responsabilidades luego de que regresara. Tal vez preparar algo agradable para él; Un gran banquete con mucho vino, una noche completa en sus brazos... Y quizás... – Soldado. –Uno de los lobos se acercó para mirarlo.– Tienes un buen olfato ¿No es cierto?

–Si señor.

–¿Puedes saber si estoy en cinta? –El soldado olfateo, concentrándose, y luego negó con la cabeza.–

–No puedo notar nada nuevo majestad.

El pelirrojo suspiro con cansancio: Nada le salía bien. Ni siquiera esto.

En los ocho días siguientes Jack tuvo que delegar un par de labores para concentrarse también en preparar la ceremonia de su boda. Los modistas trabajaban en preparar su atuendo, usando hilos de metales preciosos para bordar los diseños en su ropa. El pelirrojo tenía que admitir que estaban haciendo un trabajo magnífico: Su ropa era simplemente encantadora y luciría aún mejor una vez terminada. Y honestamente eso hacía que valiera la pena planear algo como eso.

Jack lo preparó todo con el mismo esmero que hubiera puesto si la ceremonia hubiera sido para él y Han. Después de todo se merecía una gran fiesta para darse ánimos para lo que ocurriría. Tal vez podría tomar bastante vino, embriagarse y hacer todo más llevadero.

–Felicidades su majestad.

El Rey se sorprendió un poco cuando uno de los lobos lo felicito cuando tuvieron un momento a solas pero no tuvo oportunidad para pensar en eso; Ya había pasado poco más de dos semanas completas desde que Han se fue del castillo y Jack estaba tan fatigado que tenía que tomar varios descansos a lo largo del día, solo para mantenerse cuerdo y poder llorar su frustración en paz.

Más tarde, durante la comida, otro de los lobos lo felicito y Jack miro a su plato fijamente, preguntándose qué era lo que pasaba con ellos ahora ¿Hannibal ya había vencido a los rebeldes? ¿Por eso lo felicitaban? ¿Por su victoria? Estaba a punto de preguntar cuando uno de los sirvientes entró para llevarle el siguiente platillo. Cuando se retiró Jack le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino frío y miro al par de guardias.

–¿Por qué las felicitaciones exactamente? ¿Acaso están contentos con mi boda? –Los lobos se miraron entre ellos, contrariados, y ambos negaron con la cabeza.–

–No mi señor.

–Es solo que su majestad tiene el mismo aroma que el de una mujer preñada.

El pelirrojo escupió su vino por toda la mesa y comenzó a toser, derramando más líquido por su nariz. Uno de los soldados se acercó para golpear su espalda y ayudarlo a respirar de nuevo pero Jack lo golpeó con las manos abiertas, desesperado y confundido.

–¡¿Acaso te crees que esa es forma de dar una noticia?!

–Me disculpo majestad. Creímos que ya lo sabía...

Jack gruño exasperado y se levantó de la mesa para correr al salón del trono. Con ayuda de los lobos cerró la puerta, asegurándose que no hubiera ojos ni oídos indiscretos para invocar a Hannibal con una urgencia tal que cualquiera hubiera creído que estaba en peligro de muerte.

El demonio apareció poco después en medio del salón, un tanto alterado, casi parecía que estaba esperando por algo terrible al llegar.

–¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

–¿Qué? –Han parpadeo ante el reclamo, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estuvieran solos de verdad.–

–¡Ellos me dijeron que huelo como si llevara a un niño en mi vientre! –Replicó el pelirrojo, apuntando a los soldados que se encogieron, un tanto incómodos.– ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada de eso?

–Jack, hace semanas que no te veo. –Le respondió con toda la paciencia que tenía para con él. El Rey se acercó entonces y tomo sus manos, mirándolo con total seriedad.–

–Esa es una excusa terrible... Dime la verdad ¿Estoy en cinta? –Hannibal lo olfateo, poniendo especial atención en su aroma, y luego le dio una pequeña sonrisa.–

–Eso parece.

El rostro de Jack se ilumino con alegría y saltó a su cuello para abrazarlo y besar su rostro varias veces, obviamente emocionado con la noticia.

–¡Seremos padres! ¡Vamos a tener un bebe! –El pelirrojo chillo exaltado y Han lo abrazó, manteniéndolo bien sujeto contra su cuerpo para evitar que cayera.–

–Vas a tener a nuestro primogénito Jack. –Le recordó mientras lo dejaba en el suelo, despeinando su cabello de paso.– Tengo que regresar. Ve a ver al médico, come bien y descansa. Ellos van a cuidarte mientras vuelvo. –Los soldados asintieron de inmediato, acatando las órdenes de su señor.–

Jack siguió sonriendo luego de que Han le diera un beso de despedida y también mucho después, mientras se dirigía a las habitaciones del sanador para que lo revisara y confirmara su estado.

En apenas tres días su ejército regreso victorioso y el General y el Rey tuvieron que hacer otra visita al doctor, quien solo les dijo que debían ser más _gentiles_ con el cuerpo de Jack ahora que esperaba una criatura.

–¿Gentil en el sentido de...?

–El sexo debe ser más suave mi Señor. Debe ser lo más tranquilo posible, en comparación a lo usual.

Jack suspiró, pensando en que justo ahora que había conseguido tener sexo real tenía que dejarlo... Aunque esta vez era por una razón válida, y muy importante por supuesto. El Rey asintió, colocando una mano sobre su vientre sin poder evitarlo; Su hijo crecía ya en él y debía protegerlo.

–Hare lo que sea necesario para que nuestro hijo crezca y nazca saludable.

Jamie volvió al castillo pocos días después y los sirvientes le informaron que el Rey parecía estar de un humor inmejorable, lo que le pareció un tanto confuso pero de verdad agradable.

Cuando se presentó en el castillo meses atrás, la primera persona a quien había visto fue el general de Jack, Hannibal. Ese hombre lo intimido solo con su presencia, tanto que temió morir por su espada esa misma tarde. Por fortuna el Rey había aceptado recibirlo...

Al regresar al reino Jamie era consciente de que estaba en la ruina; Su padre, como parte de la familia real, tenía tierras y un castillo del cual era Señor y que, se suponía, Jamie debía heredar cuando su padre falleciera. Pero después de la traición y el ataque al Rey anterior su padre decidió unificar lo que poseía al reino que acababa de tomar, pensando seguramente que Jack habría muerto congelado o era demasiado débil para reclamar lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Cometió un error monumental al subestimarlo.

Jack no solo había reclamado el trono, también estaba haciendo un gran trabajo gobernando. Eso le parecía al menos ya que él, al igual que el reino al completo, no sabía quién era el verdadero Rey que dirigía al reino. Cuando Jamie llegó meses atrás estaba listo para suplicar un lugar a su lado, para servirle. Incluso ofrecerse a liberarlo de su compromiso a cambio de un título, cualquier cosa que Jack quisiera ofrecerle pero que le regresara la dignidad que su padre, con su traición, le había arrebatado.

Sin embargo, y para su completa sorpresa, Jack lo había aceptado como su prometido nuevamente. Accediendo a continuar con su compromiso y casarse con él, justo como se había convenido tiempo atrás.

Jamie no podía quejarse; Se convertiría en Rey consorte y compartiría la riqueza de su esposo... Aunque en su interior, muy en el fondo, no podía evitar sentir resentimiento contra su prometido y también contra su propio padre; Jack debía ser su consorte, no él. Y si su padre no hubiese sido tan avaro...

–¿Jamie? –El caballero parpadeó cuando Jack lo llamo.– Luces un poco... Diferente a lo usual.

–Lo lamento, estaba pensando, es todo. –Tal vez, pensar en esos menesteres durante la merienda no era lo mejor.– Jack ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

–Por supuesto.

Jack comía con ganas, sabiendo que debía alimentarse bien ahora que cargaba con otra vida en su cuerpo. Usualmente no le importaba demasiado lo que ocurriera con su futuro esposo siempre y cuando no lo pusiera en riesgo ni a él ni a Han pero, Jamie lucía demasiado apagado esa tarde y le preocupo que pudiese estarse arrepintiendo respecto a su boda algo que obviamente él no iba a permitir, y menos ahora que ya estaba en cinta.

–¿Qué ocurrirá con la Tierra que pertenecía a mi familia?

–Tu padre decidió unificarlo todo. Y no estoy planeando dividir absolutamente nada... –Jack entrecerró los ojos, pensando.– ¿Por qué te preocupa? Tú serás mi esposo y reinaras junto conmigo ¿Por qué te interesaría algo tan burdo y simple como eso?

Jamie pensó que su prometido tenía razón; Tal vez solo estaba siendo infantil respecto a eso. Después de todo sería Rey junto con Jack ¿Qué importaba un pequeño trozo de tierra?

–Tienes razón... Solo estaba pensando. El tema de nuestro matrimonio me puso melancólico... Pero sé que tu estas emocionado. Los sirvientes me lo dijeron.

Jack tomo nota mental de castigar a esos sirvientes de lengua larga.

–Es cierto... No puedo evitarlo, me siento emocionado y ansioso. –Mintió con calma, regresando su atención a la comida. Si tan solo la boda fuese suya y de Han...–

Tres días después llego la fecha de su unión con Jamie. La boda termino siendo una ceremonia hermosa; cientos de flores y cortinas de la más fina seda decoraban el recinto, las tiendas y asientos se encontraban organizados de tal modo que todo el espacio era visible. Los dioses les favorecieron regalándoles un día hermoso con un sol brillante y cálido. El viento soplaba, refrescando a los invitados y a los guardias que custodiaban la seguridad de la ceremonia.

Los lobos resultaban un tanto intimidantes para los invitados pero, en general, todos se sentían seguros.

Antes de la boda Hannibal se aseguró de que Jack no huyera: Antes de salir del castillo lo atrapo contra la pared para besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento, recordándole el por qué hacían todo esto. Su hijo iba a tener un reino y un trono, y no podían arriesgar el futuro del bebe bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por fortuna para todos Jack estaba mucho más preocupado por su primogénito que por cualquier otra cosa. La idea de arriesgar a su primer hijo lo aterraba demasiado como para arriesgarse.

Durante la ceremonia Han se colocó la lado de Jamie, algo que Jack no entendió al principio pero a medida que el sacerdote y la sacerdotisa avanzaban en el ritual el Rey no pudo evitar desviar su mirada hacia Han, sobre todo cuando mencionaban las partes relacionadas con el amor.

El que estuviera justo al lado de Jamie era perfecto ya que así parecía que era a su prometido a quien miraba, y no a su general.

Ambos se tomaron de las manos y tomaron un trago de vino, según marcaba la tradición.

–Jack, hijo de Jonah, hijo de Jon, _dearg naoidhean_ , Rey de Daskar ¿Aceptas a Jamie, hijo de Jahan, hijo de Jon, _deàrrsadh claidheamh_ , como tu legítimo esposo? –Jack tomo asintió, mirando directamente a Han como si fuese a él a quien se estuviera entregando en esa ceremonia.–

–Acepto.

–¿Aceptas tú, Jamie, hijo de Jahan, hijo de Jon, _deàrrsadh claidheamh_ , a Jack, hijo de Jonah, hijo de Jon, _dearg naoidhean_ , Rey de Daskar, como tu legítimo esposo?

–Sí, acepto.

El ritual termino cuando anudaron sus manos con un cordón de la más fina seda. Jack sintió su estómago revolverse al ver la sonrisa sincera de su ahora esposo. Si no hubiese sido porque tenía una razón de verdad importante no hubiera podido mantener la farsa durante toda la ceremonia.

La fiesta comenzó inmediatamente después.

Jack había planeado embriagarse para hacer todo más fácil para él pero ahora no podía hacerlo; estaba en cinta y no quería arriesgar la salud de su hijo o hija por absolutamente nada... Así que optó por el siguiente paso: Dejar que Jamie fuera el que se embriagara. Con un poco de suerte terminaría tan intoxicado que caería inconsciente y no recordaría su noche de bodas.

–¿Jack? –Un ligeramente alcoholizado Jamie tomó su mano.– No has bebido nada en horas ¿Quieres un trago? –Jack boqueó, pensando a prisa en alguna excusa para darle, cuando Han se acercó de la nada.–

–Jack no tolera bien el alcohol. No sabe beber.

Su ahora esposo frunció el cejo, apuntando al General con su dedo y una expresión de molestia que casi lo hizo reír. _Casi._

–No puedes llamarlo por su nombre. Él es tu Rey... –Jack tomo la mano de su esposo para sonreírle.–

–Está bien Jamie, tiene razón. Además estoy demasiado emocionado con todo el asunto de la boda y la fiesta. No he podido comer nada tampoco; mi estómago se siente gracioso. –Hannibal aprovecho la oportunidad para retirarse tan tranquilo como se acercó.–

–Oh... Ya veo. Ven, busquemos un poco de agua para ti.

A medida que la fiesta continuaba Jack tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a más y más personas, y de reencontrarse con otros más a quienes recordaba de su infancia y de la época anterior a la masacre en el castillo.

Muchos señores y señoras de las casas vecinas asistieron a la ceremonia y les ofrecían sus buenos deseos y bendiciones, además de los regalos que por tradición se entregaban personalmente a los recién desposados.

Jack miraba a su alrededor de vez en cuando, buscando a Han con la vista para sentirse menos solo en el gran patio hasta que finalmente opto por mirar siempre a la mesa ya que cada vez que lo buscaba lo encontraba ahí, comiendo.

Al menos uno de los dos estaba disfrutando la fiesta.

–Su Majestad... –Un hombre mayor, un poco más alto que Jamie se presentó frente a ellos haciendo una profunda reverencia. Jack entrecerró los ojos, notando lo familiar que le parecía.– Que los dioses antiguos os colmen de bendiciones.

Ambos agradecieron como debían y Jamie, a pesar de estar ya intoxicado, hizo las preguntas de cortesía.

–Mi señor... –Jack sonrió al notar que el hombre se dirigía expresamente a él.– Mi nombre es Rob, hijo de Darij, de la casa Seljak. Yo pertenecí al ejercito cuando su difunto padre, el Rey Jonah, gobernaba con sabiduría estas tierras. Y he venido a pedir humildemente me permita volver a servirle.

Jamie le dio una mirada inquisitiva y Jack asintió, recordando finalmente de dónde le parecía familiar ese rostro: Lo recordaba de las cenas y banquetes en honor al ejército que su padre solía ofrecer.

–¿Cuál era tu antiguo puesto, Rob de Seljak? Tal vez sea posible devolvértelo. –Ofreció Jamie con calma y Rob se inclinó de nuevo.–

–General, mi Señor.

Jack casi se atraganta para no comenzar a reír ahí mismo. Han era su General y no había poder sobre la tierra o debajo de ella que lo quitara de ahí. Jamás.

–Tengo ya un General en mi ejército, quien me aseguro la victoria al recuperar mi trono. Sin embargo, podemos buscar algún otro título o posición para ti... Lo veremos después de la fiesta. –El Rey le prometió una audiencia junto con su General en un par de días y el antiguo soldado pareció satisfecho con eso... A excepción de Jamie. Lo que se estaba convirtiendo ya en una constante.–

Una muy, muy extenuante tradición.

–¿No crees que sería mejor regresarle su puesto? Lo conoces de hace tiempo ¿No es cierto?

–Sí, es cierto. Pero mi confianza está depositada enteramente en Han. –Jamie le dio un muy largo trago a su copa.–

–Confías demasiado en él.

–Confió mi vida; Sin él ahora estaría muerto, justo como tu padre deseaba. –Jack llamo a un sirviente para que le dieran otra copa de vino a su esposo.–

–... Lo lamento Jack...

–Jamie... Esposo mío. –El Rey acarició su mejilla ligeramente, solo para mantenerlo tranquilo ahora que estaba ebrio.– ¿Por qué discutimos sobre mi General? Es nuestra boda y quiero disfrutarla, no pasar la velada entera hablando sobre él.

–Tienes razón. De verdad lo lamento. –Jamie beso su mano y Jack lo dejo estar, llevándolo con él de regreso a la tienda principal donde la música alegraba el ambiente; Era hora del baile.–

Ambos bailaron la primera pieza juntos y en las siguientes melodías cada uno bailo con diferentes personas de la realeza y miembros de otras casas. Jack estaba listo para tomar la mano del siguiente bailarín cuando, de pronto, Hannibal estaba frente a él.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando el lobo tomo su mano, abrazando su cintura de la forma menos obvia posible para comenzar a bailar con él. Jack no pudo evitar apoyar su frente en el pecho del General, confiando en que para ese punto de la noche todos estaban ya demasiado ebrios o exaltados como para notar esa cercanía.

–Te ves simplemente encantador hoy querido.

Jack se rió entre dientes, con un sonrojo brillante en sus mejillas que no desapareció luego de terminar la pieza y volver con su esposo. Jamie le pregunto por qué lucía tan ruborizado y el pelirrojo rió de nuevo mientras su rostro se coloreaba de un brillante color carmín.

–Han nos deseó buena suerte en la noche de bodas, es todo.

El Rey intento escabullirse lejos de su esposo a medida que la noche avanzaba pero Jamie, a pesar de estar tan ebrio que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, seguía estando lo suficientemente consiente como para saber lo que debía hacer y el resto de los invitados tuvieron la _amabilidad_ de indicarle dónde podía encontrarlo.

Tuvo que ir con él. Debía de, era su obligación.

Jack tragó con nerviosismo y robo una de las botellas de vino para acompañar a su esposo dentro, rodeados de vítores del resto de los asistentes a su boda.

–Jack... Creo que estoy un poco ebrio. Lo siento, debo oler a alcohol ahora... –Jamie abrió la puerta de su habitación privada, donde pasarían su primera noche juntos. El Rey negó con la cabeza, descorchando la botella para entregársela de nuevo.–

–No, no, en lo absoluto... ¿Quieres un poco más? –Su ahora esposo acepto con gusto y se sentó en la cama a beber, esperándolo.– Yo... Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo. Espera aquí.

Jamie se quedó tranquilo en la habitación mientras Jack se encerraba en el baño para desvestirse y ponerse una túnica ligera y fresca. El pelirrojo se tardó más de lo usual dándose aliento, y esperando que su esposo cayera inconsciente por el efecto del alcohol sin embargo, cuando se atrevió a salir Jamie ya lo esperaba, recostado en la cama y vistiendo solamente su ropa interior.

– _Ugh..._ –Jack sintió deseos de golpear su frente pero ya era tarde; estaba ahí y debía continuar con su deber.–

–Ven Jack. Voy a ser delicado, lo prometo. –Jamie se levantó para tomar su mano como siempre lo hacía solo que, en esta ocasión, lo acercó de golpe a su cuerpo para abrazar su cintura.– Eres tan hermoso...

Y así, sin más, lo beso de lleno en los labios.

Y fue francamente horrible; Era torpe y sabía asqueroso, además de que para Jack era casi tan espantoso como besar a uno de sus hermanos. Jamie lo llevó con él a la cama para hacerlo recostarse y colocarse encima, besando su mandíbula y su cuello.

No sabía si era por el hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a que Han fuera el único tocándolo o porque Jamie fuese de verdad _tan_ malo haciendo eso pero Jack decidió que no podía continuar. No así. El sabor y aroma a alcohol era simplemente demasiado asqueroso ¿Por qué rayos no había quedado inconsciente todavía? ¿Por qué demonios era tan resistente al alcohol?

Estaba por pedirle que se detuviera cuando sintió como una de las manos de Jamie se deslizaba en medio de sus piernas, tocando su vagina directamente, sin preparación...

Jack entró en pánico.

Tomo la primera cosa que pudo con su mano y lo golpeo en la cabeza con tanta fuerza que la botella de vino se rompió, empapándolos a ambos con el líquido. Jamie cayo noqueado sobre su pecho y Jack lo empujo, desesperando, para hacerlo recostarse del otro lado de la cama.

–Oh dioses... Dioses, que no esté muerto...

Reviso su cabeza con sus manos temblorosas por el miedo, buscando algún rastro de sangre que por fortuna no encontró y después se aseguró de que siguiera respirando antes de dejarse caer con cansancio sobre la cama también.

–Lo lamento Jamie... De verdad lo siento. –Se disculpó mientras le quitaba la ropa y lo metía debajo de las sábanas, cuidando de que no fuese a asfixiarse en caso de que vomitara a media noche.–

No tuvo el corazón para dejarlo ahí solo, temiendo que algo pudiera ocurrirle por la intoxicación y el golpe en la cabeza, así que se recostó a su lado, se cubrió con las sábanas también y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco.

Era hora de terminar con el largo día que había tenido.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer!**


	8. Responsabilidades

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Advertencia: Sexo de nuevo. Y un parto.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Responsabilidades**

Hannibal le dio un manotazo en las manos como castigo cuando le contó que casi mata a Jamie en la noche de bodas, recordándole que todavía lo necesitaban con vida. Jack hizo una mueca demasiado parecida a un puchero y se enfurruño toda la mañana, negándose a salir de la biblioteca excepto para ir a comer con su ahora esposo.

–Lo lamento mucho Jack, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió después de que te bese.

El pelirrojo le aseguro que estaba bien, al igual que esa misma mañana cuando Jamie despertó desorientado y confundido. Jack tuvo que explicarle que habían consumado su matrimonio y luego, cuando Jamie iba al baño, tropezó y golpeó su cabeza tan fuerte que Jack temió que se hubiera matado.

–Sí, recuerdo el dolor de cabeza. Aunque el alcohol también me provoca migrañas. Yo... ¿No fui demasiado rudo contigo? –Jack lo pensó un momento.–

–B-Bueno... Me duelen las piernas y mi cadera. Y también me duele un poco el vientre. Yo no... No puedo decir que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. –Mintió con naturalidad, jugando con su comida.– Se sintió... Bien, claro, solo que–

–Fui demasiado duro contigo. –Jamie se acercó para besar su mano y luego su mejilla.– Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Juro que no volveré a estar contigo en la cama luego de beber. Y la próxima vez que estemos juntos dejaré que seas tú quien controle todo lo que pasa.

Jack solo asintió, acariciando la mejilla de Jamie con una pequeña sonrisa, dándose cuenta que, de hecho, su esposo era una buena persona.

Si tan solo no tuviera que mentirle de ese modo...

Ahora que Jamie tenía acceso ilimitado al castillo y alrededores Jack sabía que él y Han debían ser más cuidadosos; Normalmente evitaban solamente las miradas de los sirvientes del castillo pero, desde su boda con su ahora esposo sus encuentros románticos y pasionales solían ser en el despacho privado, la biblioteca o las habitaciones de uno de los dos. Jack estaba preocupado porque sabía que debía cubrir su embarazo hasta acostarse con Jamie un par de veces más. El problema, obviamente, era que él seguía reacio a hacer algo como eso.

Han le ofreció enseñarle a usar un hechizo para desorientarlo y hacerle creer, de nuevo, que habían tenido sexo. Jack lo intento por supuesto y el engaño funciono durante dos ocasiones más. Pero Jamie era más inteligente y obstinado de lo que creyó; A pesar de todo seguía insistiendo en que debían dormir juntos para conseguir un heredero lo antes posible.

–Es necesario para el reino Jack. Son los príncipes y princesas los que otorgan esperanza a los reinos... Debemos continuar.

Jack lo entendía por supuesto. Era su obligación, de ambos, ofrecerle al pueblo al menos un sucesor para el trono y ese heredero que ya existía... Solo que no llevaba la sangre de su esposo.

La presión estaba afectándolo demasiado. El reino esperaba un heredero lo antes posible, Jamie también esperaba que él estuviera tan determinado a quedar en cinta como él insistía en embarazarlo... De pronto el Rey se sintió más como una cosa que no estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer... Cómo si el tener un hijo con su esposo fuese lo único que hacía que su vida tuviese un propósito.

Jack se encerró en su habitación durante una tarde entera, hecho un ovillo en una esquina del cuarto, cubierto con cortinas y mantas, rodeado de almohadas y cojines para llorar quedamente; No podía con esto. Ya no podía más. Era demasiado estresante para él y el médico le había dicho que tantas preocupaciones eran malas para él bebe.

No quería acostarse con Jamie pero tampoco quería arriesgar a su hijo por lo que era indispensable que cubriera su embarazo al acostarse con su esposo. Algo que no quería hacer... Jack suspiro y llevo sus manos a su vientre, acariciándolo con una pequeña sonrisa afectada por el llanto: Tenía un bebe. Ahora tenía a alguien a quien cuidar... Y haría lo que fuera para protegerlo.

El Rey se puso de pie y limpió el rastro de maquillaje con sus manos para mirarse en el espejo. Lucia terrible con las marcas negras regadas en su rostro, justo como lo supuso, pero estaba bien. Estaba solo y nadie lo había visto llorar. Si seguía así tal vez, algún día, se quedaría sin más lágrimas para seguir llorando.

Pensando en el bienestar de su hijo nonato llamo a los sirvientes para que le prepararan la tina y también a los lobos para que avisaran a Jamie que pasaría la noche con él. Jack confiaba en que también informaran a Hannibal de su decisión.

Una vez aseado y vestido con su túnica de cama Jack se cubrió con una bata gruesa y suave para ir a la habitación de su esposo. Apenas estaba acercándose cuando Jamie apareció por la puerta y lo miro, dándole una de esas sonrisas sinceras que lo hacían sentir culpable.

–No me pareció correcto que vinieras solo, quería acompañarte. –Jack le agradeció y tomo su brazo, sintiendo su estómago encogerse al saber que no había oportunidad de echarse hacia atrás ahora.–

–Está bien. No soy una doncella virgen Jamie, soy tu esposo. Y tu Rey... Pero te agradezco tu gesto amable. Me tranquiliza mucho.

Su esposo beso su cabeza y lo guío hacia sus aposentos donde todo estaba ordenado y la cama lucia impecable. Jack se sintió mucho más nervioso que nunca antes en su vida y no pudo evitar abrazarse a sí mismo para no comenzar a temblar. Jamie arreglo las mantas para hacerle un espacio donde recostarse y se puso de pie frente a él para tomar sus hombros y besar su frente.

–Yo sé que realmente no te gusta hacer esto. –Jack había tenido que decirle que el sexo no era algo que le gustara de verdad y, para su completa sorpresa, Jamie lo había entendido. Explicándole que durante su viaje y entrenamiento había conocido a un par de hombres que jamás habían sentido placer al tener sexo o que había sido tan poco satisfactorio que simplemente decidieron no intentarlo jamás.– Pero es necesario.

–Quiero tener hijos Jamie. De verdad, lo deseo muchísimo. –Jack sollozó sin poderlo evitar, abrumado con sus emociones y todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.– No odio tener sexo contigo solo, no me gusta cómo debería...

–Jack, Jack... –Su esposo le sonrió de nuevo y beso su frente y sus mejillas con tranquilidad. El Rey respiro profundo, notando como incluso la barba de Jamie era distinta a la de Han.– Esta bien. Intentare hacerlo lo mejor para ti, lo prometo.

Jack asintió y lo dejo besarlo, sabiendo que esta sería la primera vez para los dos aunque Jamie, por la magia, creyera que había pasado antes.

Su esposo lo ayudo a llegar a la cama y lo recostó ahí para besarlo de nuevo. Jack cerró los ojos, obligándose a imaginar que era Han quien lo tocaba y besaba y no Jamie pero, era increíblemente difícil; Jamie lo tocaba como si fuese completamente inexperto. Virgen tal vez. El pelirrojo intento explicarle cómo le gustaba ser tocado y aunque su esposo obedeció sus indicaciones no logro hacerlo como debía de... No. No logró hacerlo como Jack esperaba que lo hiciera.

Jack se acomodó boca abajo en la cama para que Jamie pudiera penetrarlo y abrazó una almohada para ponerse cómodo. Cuando Jamie se deslizó dentro de él Jack sintió un calor y presión distinta a la que acostumbraba. No pudo evitar jadear quedo, más por el ritmo y fuerza de las embestidas que por el hecho de que lo hiciera bien.

Justo ahora se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado antes si era virgen. El hacerlo ahora se vería como una ofensa terrible.

Jamie lo embestía con un ritmo demasiado errático y extraño para siquiera acostumbrarse por lo que Jack termino aburriéndose muy pronto. Mordiendo la almohada para darse fuerza se movió solo un poco, empujando su cadera hacia atrás para encontrarse con las embestidas de su esposo y antes de darse cuenta Jamie se corrió dentro de él.

–¿J-Jack? –Lo llamo aun jadeante y el pelirrojo tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para fingir una expresión agotada y girarse un poco para mirarlo.– ¿Una vez más?

–Sí. Solo, asegúrate de terminar muy dentro de mí. –Jamie asintió y salió de su cuerpo para tocar su vagina con los dedos, deslizando el semen dentro. Curiosamente eso fue lo único que de verdad le pareció placentero de aquel momento entre ellos y lo hizo suspirar.–

Su esposo coloco una almohada bajo su cadera y lamió su entrada y su ano. No era un experto como Hannibal pero Jack agradeció el entusiasmo. El problema fue que justo cuando estaba excitándose con eso Jamie decidió que era suficiente y lo penetró nuevamente, siguiendo ese ritmo tan caótico. Jack empujo hacia atrás, intentando indicarle cómo hacerlo pero no lograba acoplarse a él y al final solo logro terminar al masturbarse, mordiendo la almohada mientras recordaba uno de sus encuentros con Han.

Ambos terminaron en la cama, al lado del otro para descansar y Jamie se aseguró de que su cadera siguiera alzada para que su semilla se quedara en su interior. Como Jack prometió pasar la noche con él no tuvo otra opción más que quedarse ahí y aceptar cuando Jamie sugirió hacerlo _solo una vez más_.

Luego de eso su esposo lo acompaño a su habitación y beso su mano como despedida. Jack fue directamente a la tina para asearse y jugó con sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo para lavarse el rastro de semen de Jamie antes de salir a buscar a Hannibal a su habitación.

El General lo esperaba recostado en su cama y apenas entró lo miro sin moverse, esperando a lo que tuviera que decirle.

–¿Qué tal estuvo? –Jack hizo una mueca de frustración, aún vestido con la pijama, y casi saltó sobre Han.–

–Fue horrible ¡Terrible! ¡Peor que eso! –Hannibal se rió de él.–

–No pudo ser tan malo.

–Fue peor que un virgen. Lo juro. Me hizo el amor tres veces y solo logre venirme una y fue solo porque estaba pensando en ti en ese momento. –Jack tomo tu mano para meterla debajo de su pijama y hacerlo tocar su pene aun erecto.– Estoy desesperado por correrme Han. Necesito que me toques, por favor... Incluso con solo tus dedos eres mejor que él. Mucho mejor.

Hannibal lo ayudo a acomodarse mejor sobre él y comenzó a tocarlo con su mano, provocando que Jack se deshiciera en gemidos y jadeos de placer en apenas unos minutos y, como siempre lo conseguía, logro que Jack terminara teniendo un orgasmo solo penetrándolo con sus dedos.

Para ese punto de su vida el Rey no comprendía como era que Han soportaba la situación. No era solo el tener que llevar la responsabilidad completa del trono y el ejército sino el tener que compartirlo con Jamie... Jack estaba seguro de que si él hubiese estado en suposición no hubiera soportado verlo, mucho menos saber que debía y de hecho estaba acostándose con otro hombre.

Durante un par de semanas más Jack continuo con su rutina de tener sexo con Jamie uno o dos días por semana hasta que sus nauseas matutinas se hicieron presentes una mañana al desayuno, cuando uno de los sirvientes le ofreció un plato de hígado con un aroma tan fuerte que el Rey comenzó a vomitar sin descanso.

Jamie se levantó de golpe para ayudarlo, retirando la silla de la mesa y quitándose su túnica para que Jack vomitara sobre esta y no sobre sí mismo. El Rey consorte lo llevó a con el médico para que lo revisara y el anciano, ya consiente de que Jamie no tenía idea de lo que ocurría realmente en el castillo los felicito por el embarazo de Jack.

–Oh... –Jamie lo miro con una sonrisa de alegría tan grande que Jack casi vomitó de nuevo.– Vamos a ser padres Jack. Finalmente.

Jack tenía que admitir que el hecho de que Jamie tuviera el estómago para abrazarlo a pesar de que apestaba a vomito hablaba muy bien de su valor.

–Yo también estoy muy feliz pero necesito... –Una arcada lo interrumpió y el médico se echó hacia atrás, escapando de él.– Necesito un baño. Y un vaso de agua.

La noticia del embarazo del Rey se regó inmediatamente por todo el reino y muy pronto, en las semanas siguientes, recibieron decenas de cartas de otras casas dándoles sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones.

Ya que el castillo estaba lleno de sirvientes y mujeres con hijos, muy pronto Jack se encontró interesado en saber acerca de sus embarazos y el parto. Por desgracia para él recibió más historias macabras y advertencias de las que hubiera querido saber jamás; Relatos de muchas mujeres que murieron junto con sus hijos al dar a luz y de otras que jamás pudieron verlos crecer, cuentos que hablaban de como algunas veces los bebes nacían con malformaciones tan horribles que sus madres, por compasión, decidían mejor terminar con su sufrimiento ahogándolos en el río.

Jack apenas pudo alejarse para que nadie le viera llorar, completamente aterrado de que algo como eso pudiera ocurrirle a su hijo...

En ese mismo momento buscó a Hannibal por todas partes hasta que uno de los soldados le dijo que estaba fuera, con el resto del ejército, y Jack salió a buscarlo.

Apenas lo encontró le pidió que fuera con él, con su labio inferior temblando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no llorar, y Han asintió, notando por su aroma y su expresión lo nervioso que estaba: Entraron a una de las caballerizas donde Jack finalmente se soltó a llorar, abrazándolo y contándole lo que había escuchado.

–Tengo miedo de que algo malo le pase al bebe... –Sollozó en sus brazos.–

A medida que pasaba el tiempo y su relación avanzaba Jack descubrió sintiéndose menos solo en el castillo y ahora, aunque sabía bien la naturaleza de Han y su carácter tan hosco, cada vez que estaba cerca de él o en sus brazos se sentía protegido de todo y todos.

Era una sensación agradable que atesoraba con todo su amor.

–Él bebe estará bien. Es un lobo como yo.

–¿Y sí...? –Jack se atragantó, aferrándose a su armadura para mirarlo a la cara.– ¿Y sí algo me ocurre a mí y no puedo conocerlo? ¿Y si pasa algo y yo no... No sobrevivo? No quiero morir pronto Han... Quiero conocer a mi bebe y tener muchos más... –El lobo lo sujeto de la barbilla y con la otra mano le limpio las lágrimas.–

–Las probabilidades son muy bajas. Todo va a estar bien. –Le aseguro con calma, cosa que funciono un poco ya que Jack asintió y trago, repitiendo sus palabras.– Ve a descansar.

Los meses pasaron con calma en el castillo. Jack se encontró admirando su vientre hinchado frente al espejo todos los días, acariciando de vez en cuando y hablando con el bebe que crecía dentro de él. También había desarrollado la costumbre de tocar su vientre durante el día sin una razón en especial, solo el sentir a su hijo y hacerle sentir que estaba al pendiente de él.

Debido a que era su primer embarazo, también el sexo con Hannibal se volvió más tranquilo; Jack seguía asustado de todo y el lobo no quería estresarlo más, sabiendo que el pelirrojo era ya bastante sensible por su cuenta, no se necesitaba del embarazo para tenerlo llorando en pocos minutos.

Jamie por su parte comprendió bien que Jack no quisiera tener sexo con él como antes, pero aun así llego a convencerlo para pasar algunas noches juntos. Jack llegó a encontrar un tanto estresante y, lo entristecía un poco, ver a su esposo tan emocionado con la idea de ser padre. Jamie acariciaba su vientre también, con una sonrisa de orgullo, creyendo con ingenuidad que el niño era suyo.

Aunque claro, toda su ilusión y orgullo no se comparaba a lo satisfecho y feliz que Han parecía al verlo crecer más y más. Jack estaba feliz también por eso; estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato y al mismo tiempo estaba por tener un hijo del hombre al que amaba ¿Qué podía ser mejor que eso?

Debido a que la nodriza que Jack tuvo cuando niño había muerto durante el año que estuvo fuera del castillo el Rey tuvo que elegir a una nueva persona para ayudarle a cuidar y alimentar a su hijo.

La mujer que Jack escogió como nana y nodriza de su primogénito era una mujer robusta, de rostro y actitud amable que había trabajado casi la vida entera en las cocinas. Jack la recordaba perfectamente; cuando era niño y se escabullía a explorar el castillo ella siempre le daba comida extra cuando lo veía. El pelirrojo siempre había sido un niño bastante delgado aunque no por falta de alimento. Solo, esa era la forma de su cuerpo. Sinje Remag era su nombre y Jack la apreciaba lo suficiente como para confiarle el cuidado de su hijo.

Sinje estuvo feliz cuando le dio la noticia de que sería la nodriza del príncipe o princesa. Tanto que acarició sus mejillas igual que cuando era niño para luego disculparse por su atrevimiento.

–Comprendo tu entusiasmo, está bien. –Jack sonrió y colocó su mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo distraídamente. Calculaba que tenía ya cinco meses de embarazo aunque, oficialmente, eran casi cuatro...

–¿Su Majestad quiere saber el sexo de la criatura? –Pregunto la mujer con total calma, como si fuese algo sencillo de averiguar.–

–¿Hay forma de saberlo antes del nacimiento?

–Por supuesto mi señor, mi _dearg naoidhean_. Yo lo he usado siempre y en todas las ocasiones ha acertado. Solo necesitamos un anillo y un poco de hilo para hacer un péndulo.

Jack sonrió, curioso cómo era, y acepto hacer la prueba. Sentado en su habitación privada le entregó el anillo negro que Han le había dado, ya enhebrado en el hilo. Sinje tomo el hilo mientras Jack extendía su mano abierta y la mujer dejo caer el anillo sobre su mano para luego levantarlo un poco, dejándolo cerca de su mano.

–Ahora solo debemos esperar majestad.

El anillo comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro, formando una línea recta, y continuo moviéndose luego de que Sinje contara hasta cinco.

–Debemos repetirlo mi señor.

–¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo malo? –La mujer sonrió con dulzura, alzando en anillo para repetir el experimento y observar; el péndulo hizo exactamente lo mismo que la primera vez y el Rey parpadeo, un tanto confundido cuando Sinje dijo que debía hacerlo una vez más– ¿Pasa algo?

–Oh, no mi señor. El péndulo dice que tendrá un varón. –Jack sonrió con emoción.– También, dice que tendrá más hijos además de este...

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar llamar a Han a su despacho para comunicarle las noticias. El lobo apareció poco después, vistiendo su armadura dorada con el emblema del reino en el pecho, hombreras metálicas y la cota de malla. Sus botas y guantes con el mejor cuero y su espada al cinto además de su barba perfectamente recortada, su cabello rubio... Jack sonrió al verlo así, apuesto igual que siempre desde que vistió su armadura de General por primera vez.

–La nodriza acaba de decirme si tendremos un varón o una niña. –Anunció con felicidad, sentado en el escritorio y acariciando su vientre sin dejar de mirar a su amante.–

–¿Oh?

–Usó un péndulo. Con el anillo que me diste. Y lo hizo varias veces y todas dieron el mismo resultado... –Han se acercó para tomarlo de la barbilla, colocando su mano también en el vientre de Jack.–

–¿Y bien?

–Será un varón. –El demonio se inclinó para besar su ya bastante grande estómago y luego a él también, en los labios. Jack suspiró con amor, regresándole el beso con entusiasmo.–

–Debemos esperar a que nazca para estar completamente seguros Jack. –El Rey asintió, notando en su rostro que Han estaba tan feliz como él.– Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, iré a verte esta noche.

–Muy bien... ¿Un par de besos más? ¿Cómo despedida? –El lobo sonrió y lo beso durante un largo rato antes de retirarse.–

Muchos sirvientes comentaban acerca de una bruja que profetizaba el futuro y sus predicciones eran siempre correctas, ya fueran personales, sobre alguna guerra o simplemente preguntas sencillas sobre lo que ocurriría con sus hijos e hijas; si se casarían o no, con quien, cuántos hijos o nietos tendrían... Jack se interesó por eso por supuesto. Era curioso por naturaleza y quería saber de antemano si tendría algún problema que enfrentar para estar listo. Además de que quería saber el porvenir de su primogénito. No le tomo demasiado tiempo obtener información sobre la bruja y luego de hablarlo con Hannibal decidió que la llamaría para usar sus servicios; Quería saber que todo iba a estar bien.

La visita se programó para ser en el salón del trono. Jamie sentado a su izquierda como el Rey Consorte y Han de pie a su derecha, con su General y guardaespaldas.

–¿Realmente tiene que estar aquí? –Jack miro a su esposo sin dejar de acariciar su vientre; Jamie miraba a Hannibal con la certeza de que su lugar estaba fuera de esa habitación.– La profecía será solamente para la familia real ¿No es cierto?

–Sí, es verdad. Pero realmente no quiero estar cerca de una bruja sin la protección suficiente. No quiero arriesgar al bebe. –Jamie gruño algo por lo bajo y Jack escucho claramente a Han resoplar como siempre lo hacía cuando se reía por lo bajo.–

La bruja, Wuya, se presentó frente a ellos, haciendo un ritual con huesos y otras cosas que Jack no comprendió realmente pero no le importó; La bruja los miro solo una vez, pasando su mirada del Rey al General directamente, comprendiendo bien lo que pasaba en el castillo.

–¿Qué dicen tus instrumentos? –Pregunto una vez que Wuya pareció haber terminado con lo que hacía.–

–Tendrá cinco hijos su majestad. De oro serán sus coronas y de tres de ellos, a corta edad, serán de oro también sus mortajas. –Jack tragó con fuerza y él y Han intercambiaron miradas. El Rey cubrió su vientre con ambas manos, queriendo proteger a su hijo desde ese mismo momento.–

–Esto... ¿Esto es una amenaza?

–No mi señor, es lo que dicen los huesos; Cinco hijos. Tres morirán y los dos restantes dividirán en reino.

Hannibal supo de inmediato que uno de esos niños no sería hijo suyo; los lobos eran sumisos hacia el líder de la manada y de ninguna forma uno de sus cachorros lo desobedecería. Mucho menos al grado de dividir su reino.

–¿Esto es...? ¿Es una broma para atormentarme? –Jamie sujeto una de sus manos para tranquilizarlo pero eso no lo ayudo en lo absoluto.

–Usted me llamo ante su presencia, su Gracia, solo hago mi trabajo.

Han colocó su mano en el hombro de Jack, mirándolo de una forma que decía que la bruja no estaba mintiendo. El Rey comenzó a respirar más rápido, asustado y preocupado.

–¿Qué más viste en mi futuro, bruja? –Wuya se tomó un momento para responder antes de apuntar a Jamie y a Han con su dedo.–

–Va a perderlos. –Sentenció con solemnidad.– Y estará solo durante cinco años y al terminar ese tiempo solo tendrá a uno de ellos de regreso.

Jack sollozó con voz temblorosa, tragando con dificultad para no demostrar lo mal que estaba aunque resultaba demasiado obvio, sobre todo ahora que estaba aún más sensible por el embarazo.

–¿Ves algo bueno en mi futuro? ¿O estoy destinado a ser miserable el resto de mi vida?

–Solo podré hacer otra predicción en unos cuantos días su majestad.

El Rey la dejo retirarse luego de eso y durante el resto del día se encerró en su habitación, negándose a ver a nadie. Solamente los sirvientes que le llevaron sus alimentos pudieron asegurarle al Rey consorte que su esposo estaba bien, solo lucía meditativo y cansado, lo que era normal en su estado.

Era tarde por la noche cuando Han apareció en la habitación, entrando por la ventana y sin su pesada armadura dorada. Jack lo esperaba ya, nervioso y asustado igual que esa mañana, vistiendo una bata ligera como pijama.

–Jack... –El Rey saltó a sus brazos, aferrándose a su ropa con desesperación.–

–Dime que ella estaba mintiendo. Por favor, por favor, dime que no dejarás que nada de eso ocurra, que no voy a perderte a ti ni al bebe... A ninguno de ustedes... –Han lo sujeto contra su pecho; era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no tenía idea de que hacer.–

–Sus predicciones tal vez pueda cambiarse... Eventualmente, el futuro no es algo absoluto. –Jack suspiró, mirándolo con sus ojos humedecidos por las lágrimas.–

–No estas siendo de mucha ayuda ahora... Pero al menos eres honesto, como siempre. –El Rey tiro de su camisa para poder besarlo, buscando consuelo en el toque de sus labios.– Ayúdame. Hazme sentir seguro... Te necesito de esa forma.

Hannibal asintió y lo tomo en brazos para alzarlo y llevarlo a su cama, tomándolo con suavidad, haciéndole el amor para complacerlo y hacerlo sentir seguro en sus brazos justo como su pareja lo necesitaba.

Los meses restantes fueron una bendición y una tortura para Jack; Jamie insistía en quedarse cerca pero tanto Han como el médico le habían dicho que su hijo (si era de verdad hijo de Hannibal) nacería con colmillos.

–Es parte de la naturaleza del lobo.

Le había explicado Han con total calma. Lo que significaba una sola cosa; Jamie no debía estar cerca del castillo cuando el bebe naciera. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio sospecharía de un recién nacido con dientes...

Su esposo no estuvo feliz cuando le dio la noticia de que sería enviado a visitar la Casa de Néamh, (una de las Grandes Casas), para limar asperezas políticas entre ellos y el Reino.

–Pero Jack, tu estas cerca de dar a luz. No quiero dejarte solo en estos momentos. –El Rey sonrió, dejando que su esposo tomara su mano para besarla.–

Era su último mes de embarazo y todo dolía peor que una sesión de entrenamiento con Han por lo que usualmente no estaba mucho tiempo en la sala del trono; las sillas de roca, aunque estuvieran bañadas en oro, no dejaban de ser incómodas.

–Jamie, esto no puede esperar. –Le explicó con calma, pensando en que era mejor tenerlo lejos cuando naciera el bebe para no arriesgar a ninguno de los dos.– Prefiero tenerte protegiéndonos desde lejos que aquí en el castillo, arriesgándonos a que los Néamh decidan invadirnos. O algo peor. Además, eres el más capacitado para esto, esposo mío ¿A quién más podría enviar sino al mismísimo Rey Consorte?

La caricia a su ego pareció tranquilizar mucho a su esposo. Jack siguió con el plan, diciéndole lo beneficioso que podía ser para el reino, hasta que logro convencerlo al final, alegando que no quería darle la orden de obedecer aunque de verdad quería que lo hiciera.

Jamie partió rumbo a la Casa de Néamh un par de semanas después, cuando Jack estaba más y más cerca de dar a luz.

El médico ya estaba listo y también Sinje, la nodriza, que no dejaba de alentarlo y recordarle como debía amamantar al bebe en esos primeros días cuando tendría leche para darle.

El nerviosismo, sin embargo, no dejo de afectarlo; en las últimas semanas comenzó a tener miedo de que su bebe no fuera de Han, sino de Jamie. El pánico evito que pudiera dormir en paz las pocas horas que su hijo lo dejaba descansar. El médico prometió hacerle saber de inmediato si la criatura tenía o no la sangre del lobo para tranquilizarlo aunque todos sabían que el niño era, sin duda alguna, hijo del General.

Una exhaustiva semana más siguió a esa; Jamie aún no había enviado un cuervo avisando de su llegada Casa de Néamh por lo que Jack se sintió más nervioso que de costumbre, pensando que quizás su esposo podía volver en cualquier momento.

Fue durante la madrugada cuando Jack se despertó por una sensación extraña en su espalda baja.

El sol acababa de aparecer por entre las montañas en la distancia y Han ya no estaba con él, ocupado con cosas del ejército o el reino probablemente. Jack se sentó con dificultad, sujetando su espalda y su vientre, esperando. El dolor no apareció durante un largo rato por lo que el pelirrojo pensó que era uno de esos dolores de los que el doctor le había hablado, que llegarían mientras se acercara la fecha de parto.

Los sirvientes le ayudaron a vestirse como siempre y apenas estuvo listo sintió otra punzada de dolor en su espalda baja que lo sacudió por completo. Jack jadeó, poniendo su mano en el lugar donde lo sintió, asegurándose de que no lo hubiesen apuñalado.

–¿Majestad? –Jack jadeó de nuevo, respirando pesadamente, y miro a los sirvientes que lo observaban con atención.– ¿Se siente bien?

–Sí... Solo, me duele la espalda...

El Rey ordenó que llamaran a Sinje quien llegó casi de inmediato, luciendo preocupada por lo súbito de su llamada. Jack estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando su vientre y mirando hacia la pared directamente cuando la nodriza entró a la habitación.

–¿Su Gracia mando llamarme? –Jack asintió, dándole una media sonrisa preocupada y un tanto asustado.–

–Me duele la espalda como dijiste que me dolería... Pero no todo el tiempo, solo de vez en cuando. –Sinje se acercó de inmediato para tomar una silla y sentarse a su lado. Apenas estuvo cerca Jack tomo su mano, dándose fuerza en ella.– ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Llamar al doctor?

–El primer parto suele ser el más largo... Su Majestad debería alertar al doctor para que esté preparado y mientras tanto usted puede esperar aquí mismo, donde es más cómodo.

El Rey aceptó su sugerencia y durante las siguientes horas Sinje lo ayudo a caminar alrededor de su habitación, para ayudarlo a dilatar más rápido. Y también fue ella quien lo acompaño hasta donde el doctor lo esperaba cuando el dolor se hizo más agudo y constante.

Durante el camino Jack se encontró con un par de lobos que notaron de inmediato su estado. El pelirrojo les sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza, ordenándoles sin palabras que corrieran la voz; Quería a Hannibal con él cuando el bebe naciera.

Una hora más paso sin ninguna novedad. El doctor lo hizo caminar igual que la nodriza antes que él y no había señal de que Han apareciera pronto, lo que hizo que Jack se pusiera más nervioso que nunca.

–Su Majestad... Es hora de que empecemos.

–No. –Respondió con aplomo, inclinándose contra la pared y descanso su frente en la fría superficie de roca.–

–Mi Señor, el bebe...

–Hannibal tiene que estar aquí. No voy a tener a este niño sin él.

–El bebe no quiere esperar su Gracia, no hay mucho que hacer.

Jack se mordió los labios, mirando al anciano; las cuerdas de cuero estaban sujetas contra el techo, listas para que se sostuviera. La presión en su vientre y la necesidad de pujar eran tan fuertes que el Rey lo dudo un segundo, para luego negar con la cabeza de nuevo.

–No. No quiero hacer esto solo... Necesito a Han. –El doctor suspiró con impaciencia y fue a donde él estaba para sostener su brazo y ayudarlo a caminar.–

–Si esperamos demasiado el bebe podría resultar afectado. O peor... –Le advirtió sabiendo lo nervioso que se ponía cuando se trataba de la salud de su hijo y Jack tragó, tomando una de las cuerdas para sostenerse.–

–Necesito a Han...

–Llegara en cualquier momento su Majestad.

Sinje le había ayudado a desvestirse por lo que ahora Jack solo vestía una simple túnica blanca que el doctor amarro con suavidad a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no estorbara en su labor.

Siguiendo sus indicaciones Jack abrió sus piernas, mirando como el anciano se sentaba en un banquillo frente a él, usando sus dedos fríos para revisar la dilatación de su cuerpo.

–Estamos listos mi Señor. El príncipe quiere nacer.

Jack ahogó un grito al sentir la siguiente contracción y apretó las correas de cuero para darse fuerza, cerrando los ojos por la presión constante que sentía en su vientre y en medio de sus piernas.

–Siento... Como si tuviera que ir al baño... –El médico le dijo que era perfectamente normal y debía comenzar a pujar cuando sintiera que debía hacerlo.–

El Rey asintió y acomodo mejor sus piernas, asegurándose de estar parado lo suficientemente firme contra el suelo, enrollo las correas en sus manos, apretándolas con fuerza y tomo una larga y profunda respiración. La siguiente contracción lo sacudió por completo pero esta vez Jack pujo al mismo tiempo.

–Jack... –Han entró con prisa luego de un largo rato, vistiendo ropas casuales y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El pelirrojo se giró con rapidez, mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado, sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos por el dolor, el cansancio y el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo.–

–Han... Han. –El lobo se acercó de inmediato para sostenerlo, limpiando el sudor de su frente con su mano.– No, no, lava tus manos, quiero... –Una contracción lo interrumpió y Jack gruño, apretando los dientes al tiempo que pujaba.–

–Respira...

–Quiero que, que tomes al bebe... Lava tus manos... –Le pidió entre jadeos, alejándolo de él para que hiciera lo que le pidió. Mientras, Jack apoyó las manos en sus rodillas para seguir pujando.–

–Mi señor, puedo ver claramente la cabeza del príncipe. –Anunció el doctor, indicándole al General que tomara su lugar frente al Rey.–

–Tiene una cabeza enorme... Justo como tú. –Resopló Jack, intentando reír pero solo pudo gemir de dolor, aferrándose a los hombros del lobo con fuerza, enterrando las uñas en su piel.– Demonios... ¿No puedes, hacer que no duela tanto?

–Esta coronando su Majestad, ahora debe pujar.

–¿Qué demonios crees que he estado haciendo? –Respondió de mal modo antes de que la siguiente contracción lo hiciera doblarse de dolor.–

Jack continúo pujando, sintiéndose un tanto más tranquilo ahora que su amante estaba con él. Pronto pudo sentir como el bebe se abría paso a través de su cuerpo y por primera vez en todo el día agradeció estar de pie, sabiendo que de esta forma era más fácil para su hijo el seguir su camino hacia este mundo.

Con el médico explicándole lo que estaba pasando y Han diciéndole que todo estaba bien el pelirrojo utilizó el resto de su fuerza en pujar tanto como podía hasta que finalmente el doctor sujeto a su hijo, para ayudarle a salir por completo. Jack colapso exhausto en los brazos de su pareja, sintiéndose mucho más ligero que en los últimos meses.

–¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? Mi, mi bebe...

–Está limpiándolo ahora Jack. –Hannibal lo sujeto con seguridad en sus brazos, manteniéndolo erguido.–

–No está llorando, no puedo... ¿Está bien? Es ¿Es humano?

Apenas termino de preguntar el primer grito del recién nacido disipó uno de los miedos del Rey. Jack sonrió contra el pecho del General quien finalmente lo ayudo a recostarse sobre la cama. El pelirrojo se lamió los labios, sediento y agotado, mirando como el doctor continuaba limpiando a su hijo con una sábana blanca, ocultándolo de su vista por el momento.

–Majestad... –El doctor se acercó finalmente, aun limpiando al pequeño.– Nuestro príncipe ha nacido. Es un varón saludable y... –El discurso del anciano se interrumpió por un grito de dolor. Jack parpadeó con sorpresa al verlo alejar su mano del bebe con rapidez.– ... Y con colmillos afilados...

Jack se relajó finalmente, dejándose caer sobre la cama para descansar luego del esfuerzo; su hijo era un lobo... Su hijo era de Hannibal. Y estaba bien.

Apenas Han lo sujeto en sus brazos el llanto del bebe se calmó y Jack sonrió, siguiendo a su amante con la mirada hasta que el lobo le puso al bebe en brazos para que lo observara; El recién nacido se removió en sus brazos, llorando un poco.

–Tiene tu cabello. –Jack suspiró al ver el cabello rubio en la pequeña cabeza y lo acercó a su pecho para verlo mejor, besando su pequeña frente. Los colmillos eran una imagen preocupante en un recién nacido pero el pelirrojo sabía que demostraban la naturaleza de su primogénito; Era un lobo como su padre.– Mi pequeño... Mi querido hijo... –El Rey sintió un par de lágrimas escaparse de sus ojos pero no le importó.– Bienvenido James... Tu padre y yo nos moríamos por conocerte...

Han sujetó la mano de su hijo y James apretó su dedo de inmediato, haciendo ruiditos con su boca que no hicieron más que terminar de doblegar el corazón de Jack.

–Mi señor debería intentar alimentarle ahora. El príncipe tiene hambre y no tardará mucho en llorar.

Cuando Sinje, la nodriza, pudo entrar a ver a su Rey y al pequeño príncipe el niño dormía tranquilamente en brazos del Rey, quien lucía por demás exhausto.

–¿Su Majestad quiere que me encargue del príncipe para que usted descanse? –Ofreció la mujer con una amplia sonrisa, observando que el bebe tenía el cabello rubio igual que los difuntos hermanos del ahora Rey.–

–Sí, necesito dormir un poco. Pero no salgas de esta habitación, no quiero tener a mi hijo demasiado lejos de mí. –Jack se movió solo un poco, dejando que la nodriza tomara a su bebe con suavidad.– Su nombre es James... Este es tu príncipe y futuro Rey.

* * *

 **Quería esperar antes de publicar este capítulo pero también quiero animar un poco a Manny, que esta teniendo unos días complicados. Así que he aquí el nuevo capítulo; gracias a todos por leer.**


	9. La familia Real

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Nuevo capítulo. Algo de sexo, pero nada demasiado fuerte.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **La familia Real**

Durante los primeros días Jack no permitió que la nodriza alimentara a James bajo ninguna circunstancia. En primer lugar porque no quería arriesgarse a que Sinje descubriera la verdad sobre el príncipe y reaccionara de una forma... Peligrosa. Y la otra razón era que Jack estaba demasiado apegado a su hijo; no quería tenerlo demasiado tiempo lejos de sus brazos.

Por otro lado, el Rey se llevó una agradable sorpresa al notar lo increíblemente suave y amoroso que Hannibal era con su hijo.

Él aun tenia cosas que hacer por supuesto, ocupado con el reino como siempre lo estaba, pero el lobo intentaba pasar más tiempo con ellos, ayudándole a cuidar a James y cargándolo mientras Jack descansaba.

Una de esas tardes tranquilas mientras el Rey seguía en cama, descansando, Sinje entró para verlo y se encontró con el General cargando al príncipe en brazos... Y entonces, todo encajo; Los rumores de los sirvientes, las actitudes extrañas del Rey para con el General y viceversa. La nodriza se congelo un momento para luego tranquilizarse al notar como el hombre que lucía tan intimidante y tosco parecía ser tan suave con el príncipe.

No, _con su hijo..._

Ahora solo debía confirmar también los otros rumores; Que el General era realmente un monstruo, un demonio antiguo venido desde el norte justo como se murmuraba en los corredores del castillo.

La nodriza hizo una reverencia educada ante los dos y el General le entregó al niño, despidiéndose de Rey con un simple "Volveré luego" que Sinje decidió no mirar, concentrándose mejor en el rostro del pequeño príncipe quien a pesar de ser tan pequeño ya había abierto los ojos y se mostraba tan despierto que la mujer comenzó a pensar que tal vez si había algo extraño en él y en el padre; usualmente los niños no abrían los ojos hasta después de pasadas cuarenta noches pero el príncipe James la miraba con curiosidad, siguiendo sus movimientos con sus inteligentes ojos grises.

–¿Su Majestad desea descansar un poco más? –Le preguntó con calma, arrullando al niño en sus brazos.–

–Solo un poco. Quiero terminar de estudiar este volumen. –Sinje solo asintió, notando que el Rey seguía siendo responsable con sus estudios a pesar de que estuviera recuperándose de un parto semejante porque, con total honestidad, la nodriza podía afirmar que el príncipe era un niño muy saludable: Dar a luz a un niño tan grande debió ser agotador. Por fortuna el Rey tenía la edad a su favor, aún era joven, solo había celebrado el decimoséptimo día de su nombre un par de meses atrás.–

Luego de un par de horas cuidado al pequeño el Rey cayó rendido, con el libro descansando en su pecho que subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Sinje acomodo mejor al príncipe en sus brazos pero el bebe parecía demasiado hambriento como para esperar por su comida, y la nodriza no tenía el corazón para despertar al Rey quien lucía aún extenuado. Con eso en mente la mujer saco uno de sus pechos, lleno de leche, para dejar que el príncipe se alimentara.

Todo ocurrió con normalidad durante un largo rato hasta que, sin la menor advertencia, Sinje sintió una mordida tan fuerte que la hizo soltar un chillido que termino por despertar al Rey y hacer llorar al príncipe de paso.

Jack se sentó en la cama en unos segundos por la sorpresa y solo atino a observar con la boca abierta lo que ocurría; el grito y verla con los pechos fuera fue suficiente como para que lo comprendiera.

El Rey alejo las telas para descubrirse, dispuesto a ir hacia ella y arrebatarle a su hijo antes de que algo más ocurriera cuando Sinje lo detuvo, yendo hacia él con James en brazos todavía.

–No mi Señor, no debe salir de la cama todavía, podría ser peligroso para usted. –Le repitió con la misma calma con la que se lo explicó la primera vez y Jack le arrebató al bebe, mirándola con aprehensión.– No debe preocuparse Majestad, yo guardare su secreto. –Sinje lo ayudó a meterse a la cama nuevamente, dejándolo cargar a su hijo sin hacer ningún otro comentario al respecto.– Un príncipe tan saludable y despierto como el príncipe James es una bendición para nuestro Reino mi Señor... Cuidaré de él apropiadamente.

–¿Guardaras mi secreto? –Repitió tentativo, dejando que James se acurrucara en sus brazos y buscara su pecho instintivamente, como el primer día.–

–Lo haré con gusto su Majestad. Y también porque sé que mi Lord, el General, no me dejará vivir lo suficiente como para terminar de contar lo que sé, en caso de que deseara hacerlo.

Jack sonrió aún nervioso y asintió, dejándola quedarse después de eso. Horas después, cuando Sinje se retiró y Han fue a verlos le contó lo que había ocurrido (lo que sabía al menos) y el lobo le prometió que la tendría vigilada.

–Podemos deshacernos de ella y elegir a otra nodriza.

–Si hacemos eso quizás termine siendo peor ¿Verdad? Sería imposible que nadie note los colmillos del bebe. –Han asintió.– Quiero darle el beneficio de la duda. Por ahora al menos... Si algo pasa entonces solo tendré que conseguir una nueva nodriza para James.

El lobo arrullo al niño que le sonreía, contento de estar con él. Mantendría los ojos puestos en la mujer por seguridad para todos pero al menos parecía que la nodriza no era lo suficientemente tonta como para ponerse en su camino.

–Jamie volverá pronto. –Han decidió concentrarse en James solamente.– Tuve que escribirle una carta, para avisarle que el bebe había nacido. Le explique que todo estaba bien y esperaría con paciencia a que terminara con su misión en la Casa pero, para ser honesto, no creo que tarde menos de dos meses en volver aquí... Me preocupa un poco, que se dé cuenta de algo al ver sus dientes.

–Es demasiado estúpido para notarlo. –Jack se rió suavemente, aún en reposo como el doctor lo había ordenado.– Puedes usar el mismo hechizo que te enseñe para hacerlo creer que James es humano.

El Rey asintió con una sonrisa y volvió su atención al libro que leía, mirando a ambos de vez en cuando, sintiendo su corazón derretirse al verlos convivir de esa manera. Ahora más que antes deseaba tener varios hijos; El embarazo había sido con mucho peor que el parto pero al ver a su bebe y a Hannibal así, sentía que había merecido todo el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer.

Los días pasaron con calma, convirtiéndose en semanas y las semanas en un par de meses. Durante ese tiempo los ojos de James cambiaron de color finalmente, mostrando unos profundos y vivos ojos azules, muy parecidos a los de su padre. Jack se sentía afortunado de que sus hermanos y el resto de su familia tuviesen ojos de colores claros, entre azules y verdes, ya que así era más sencillo obviar el parecido entre el General y el Príncipe.

Durante esos días también Jack descubrió la parte estresante de la maternidad; Algunas veces James lloraba sin razón alguna. El Rey lo alimentaba, arrullaba y hablaba con él para hacerlo callar pero muchas veces nada funcionaba y Jack, sobrepasado por el llanto que lo hacía sentir como un padre terrible, terminaba llorando junto con James hasta que ambos terminaban exhaustos o Han volvía de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y los hacia detenerse con un simple "Silencio los dos."

Cuando Jamie regreso al castillo Jack se dio cuenta de que una parte de él resentía que su esposo abrazara al bebe; No le gustaba que alguien más lo tocara. Mucho menos su esposo porque, a diferencia de Sinje, él no le pedía permiso para tomarlo de la cuna... Su instinto protector saltaba por eso. James tampoco parecía quererlo porque lucia incomodo cuando Jamie lo cargaba en brazos, a pesar de que su esposo ignoraba eso, creyendo que era algo normal para un bebe tan pequeño el ser más apegado a su madre.

Para Jack era fácil notar que James no quería estar cerca de "su padre", lo que resultaba en algo frustrante para todos; Jamie quería estar cerca del niño al que consideraba su hijo, James quería estar cerca de su verdadero padre y Jack solo quería arrebatarle el bebe a su esposo, desesperado por la forma ruda que tenía para cargarlo, como si fuese una cosa y no un niño... Menos un príncipe.

Por suerte para Jack su hijo solía dejar que Jamie lo cargara unos momentos antes de comenzar a llorar con fuerza, el Rey aprovechaba eso para cargarlo de vuelta y entregárselo a Sinje para que lo alimentara. Jack no podía estar más satisfecho de haber escogido a esa buena mujer como nodriza del príncipe; podía contar con ella para salir de embrollos.

Los meses siguientes transcurrieron con más calma. A medida que James crecía Jack podía notar como su personalidad comenzaba a mostrarse. El bebe no era muy expresivo, lo que le recordaba mucho a Hannibal, pero Jack podía arrancarle sonrisas haciéndole cosquillas o besando su pequeña cabeza o estómago. Sinje le había advertido no hacerlo a menudo porque podría dificultarle el habla en un futuro y el Rey, siendo un padre primerizo, escuchaba sus consejos y trataba de seguir todo al pie de la letra, temiendo hacer algo para dañar a su bebe.

Para cuando James cumplió seis meses de vida el príncipe ya comía alimentos sólidos, balbuceaba palabras incompletas y gateaba por casi todo el castillo. Jack tuvo que quitarle varios insectos de las manos para evitar que se los llevara a la boca aunque la nodriza decía que eso era algo perfectamente normal. Y además de todo, con esos meses cumplidos, James ya era lo suficientemente mayor para dormir en su propia habitación.

–Va a llorar por mí en las noches. –Jack estaba nervioso cuando Jamie lo acompaño a la nueva habitación del príncipe.– Y yo voy a llorar también si lo escucho a él llorando.

–Tenemos que dejar que crezca Jack. Y que sea independiente... Será duro para nosotros escucharle llorar pero las cosas deben ser así.

El Rey asintió solamente, sabiendo que tenía razón. Además de que él y Han habían hablado sobre esto desde hacía semanas atrás y el lobo le había prometido que vigilaría al bebe, y los lobos estarían al pendiente de él también para protegerlo, como hacían siempre.

Jack se despidió de James luego de arrullarlo y dejarlo en su cuna casi dormido. Lo cubrió con una manta y beso su frente antes de irse.

Esa primera noche no durmió en lo absoluto.

Han fue a visitarlo cuando la luna estaba ya alta en el cielo. Jack ató su cabello y lo dejo descansar sobre su hombro mientras intentaba leer a la luz de las velas. Cuando el General llegó estaba vistiendo ropas ligeras y fue directamente a tirarse sobre la cama. El Rey sonrió cálidamente y lo cubrió con una manta para luego besar su frente. El lobo lo abrazó de inmediato, sujetándolo contra su pecho firme y Jack suspiro.

–Luces exhausto.

–Fue un largo día.

–Intentemos dormir. El tener a James tan lejos me hace sentir incómodo. Sé que está a salvo pero, es mi bebe, no quiero tenerlo lejos.

Aún estando en los brazos de su amante, donde siempre se sentía protegido y seguro, no pudo conciliar el sueño. La idea de que James lo necesitara y él estuviera dormido demasiado profundo como para escucharlo lo aterraba. Sin embargo la respiración tranquila de Han y sus ocasionales ronquidos lo relajaron lo suficiente como para dejarlo descansar hasta que el sol comenzó a salir desde detrás de las montañas y su pareja despertó, listo para empezar con su día como el Rey detrás del trono.

–Deberías intentar dormir un poco. La nodriza se puede hacer cargo del cachorro ahora que ya amaneció.

Jack solo pudo darle la razón y luego de tomar el desayuno con su esposo y su hijo, el Rey se retiró a tomar una siesta mientras Sinje y James jugaban en la habitación del príncipe.

Durante ese tiempo también Jack no había vuelto a pisar la habitación de Jamie en lo absoluto. Y era obvio que el Rey consorte estaba algo resentido por eso. Por más paciente que fuese un hombre, más de seis meses sin sexo, teniendo a su esposo tan cerca, debían ser frustrantes para él.

No paso demasiado antes de que Jamie comenzara a tocarlo de manera casual. Primero su mano para besarla, aunque en sus ojos se podía ver con claridad que deseaba algo más. Luego, acariciaba su brazo o su cuello, intentando no ser demasiado obvio (algo en lo que fallaba terriblemente) y Jack se encontró de nuevo entre la espada y la pared; Ahora tenían un heredero pero estaban casados y una de sus obligaciones como conyugue era, por desgracia, el tener sexo con su pareja.

–No es algo que debamos hacer diariamente, por supuesto, pero tal vez sería conveniente para los dos intimar de vez en cuando. –El Rey hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no rodar los ojos cuando Jamie comenzó a hablar luego de atraparlo en el pasillo después de ir a ver a su hijo y a la nodriza.–

–¿De vez en cuando? –Preguntó un tanto alarmado, esperando que no quisiera que reconsiderara el compartir una habitación.–

–Un par de veces al mes.

Jack sintió un enorme alivio, preocupado de que fuese a decirle que compartieran noches durante semanas. Un mes sin embargo era algo distinto...

–¿No podríamos hacer algo más?

Los dos se detuvieron y se miraron a la cara, igual de confundidos. Jamie no sabía a qué se refería su esposo con eso y Jack no podía creer que de verdad, fuese él quien hubiera sugerido algo así.

–¿Algo más? –Repitió su esposo, confundido, y Jack tragó.

–Algo distinto al sexo casual.

–Jack, no sé qué estás pensando pero no quiero, que nos alejemos de lo tradicional.

El Rey casi comenzó a reír ahí mismo, recordando las cosas 'alejadas de lo tradicional' que él y Han solían hacer constantemente. Jack tosió para disimular la carcajada que quería escapar de sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

–Intentémoslo... Tú sabes que el tenerte dentro de mi cuerpo me resulta incómodo. Pero tal vez esto te sea placentero esposo mío.

Jamie parpadeó, aún intentando descifrar lo que Jack había querido decirle, pero no dudo en seguir a su esposo cuando este tomo su mano y lo guío a su habitación. El Rey consorte se sentó en su propia cama, obedeciendo a su esposo, y solo atino a abrir los ojos con sorpresa cuando Jack se arrodillo frente a él, abriendo su pantalón con total simpleza.

–¿J-Jack?

–Shh...

Cuando su esposo tomo su miembro en las manos y comenzó a lamerlo Jamie se sintió en el cielo. A medida que las caricias continuaban y la boca de Jack envolvió su erección por completo el Rey consorte se desplomo sobre la cama, soltando gemidos quedos y sordos hasta que se corrió en los labios de su esposo.

–¿Qué tal esto? La nodriza dijo que es algo que cualquier hombre disfruta. –Jack mintió con facilidad; No podía dejarle saber que era un experto en el tema gracias a Hannibal.–

–Es... Es muy bueno, sí...

El Rey agradeció a los dioses antiguos que eso pareciera bastarle a su esposo (y que la práctica que tenía desde que hizo su trato con Han fuera tanta) y luego de despedirse de él salió de la habitación para regresar al trono y seguir encargándose de los asuntos medianamente importantes del Reino para ayudar a su amante.

Jack escupió el resto de semen y se limpió la boca con el reverso de la manga, haciendo una mueca ante el sabor poco agradable ¿Sería porque estaba acostumbrado solamente al sabor de su pareja? No podía estar seguro... Pero agradecía que fuera así; No deseaba estar con nadie más que con Han por el resto de su vida. Jamie era, por desgracia, algo que tendría que soportar durante un largo tiempo.

No le fue fácil acostumbrarse a tener a James lejos pero eventualmente dejo de preocuparse demasiado. Su hijo parecía tener la fuerza de un hombre a pesar de no haber cumplido su primer año de vida así que, lógicamente, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Aun así Jack solía levantarse a la media noche para ir a verlo, solo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y para darle otro beso de buenas noches.

Esa noche en particular despertó de madrugada al escuchar el llanto de su bebe en la habitación contigua y se puso de pie de inmediato, cubriéndose con una bata para ir a calmarlo. A la mitad de camino sin embargo el llanto de James se detuvo súbitamente y Jack tuvo un ataque de pánico, pensando lo peor. Corrió hasta ahí y abrió la puerta con violencia para encontrar a un enorme perro negro encima de James.

–Por los dioses antiguos Han... ¡Me asustaste! Cuando deje de escucharlo llorar… –Jack escucho al lobo reírse por lo bajo, seguido por el gorgoreo contento de su hijo.–

–Oh, lo siento. Él está bien, solo no podía dormir.– El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza y se acercó a la cuna donde vio a su hijo con unas pequeñas orejas peludas y una pequeña cola que se meneaba de un lado a otro. Jack jadeo con sorpresa y las tocó sin más; James lucia demasiado adorable con ellas.–

–¿Está intentando transformarse como tú? –Pregunto con curiosidad y Han asintió.– Oh... Nuestro hijo ya quiere ser como su padre. Te ama tanto Han.

–Y yo lo amo también. –El lobo lamió la cara del pequeño que se rió de nuevo, contento.–

Jack tomo al niño en brazos para alimentarlo con un poco de leche y se inclinó a besar la cabeza del lobo.

–Ve a descansar Han, querido. Sé que estás más ocupado últimamente.

–De hecho... Estaba pensando en algo más... –De pronto Han era un hombre de nuevo, vistiendo ropas ligeras, y se acercó para besarlo.– Te echo de menos... Y quería verte esta noche. –Jack no pudo evitar suspirar con amor y asintió, aún arrullando a James.–

–Yo también te extraño, muchísimo... Ayúdame a hacerlo dormir. –Han lo tomo al niño en sus brazos y luego de unos minutos de hacer un sonido muy parecido al ronroneo de un animal, James cayó dormido finalmente.– Eres muy bueno en esto. Tanto que estoy celoso. –Se rió con tranquilidad, besando la cabeza de James.

–Es solo instinto. –Han lo tomó de la cintura para pegarlo a su pecho entonces.– Ahora ¿Quieres venir a mi habitación?

–Oh, no lo sé... Es inapropiado para un Rey visitar las habitaciones de su General. –Bromeó con una sonrisita, haciendo sonreír a su amante también.–

–Muy inapropiado...

–Entonces vamos... No, espera ¿James estará bien?

–Pasa de la media noche, dormirá hasta mañana. –Jack asintió y beso su pecho varias veces, acariciando su cuerpo con sus manos.– Esta bien entonces... Ahora, quiero que me raptes.

Han le dio una sonrisa afilada antes de alzarlo sin el menor problema para llevarlo lejos de ahí, a su propia habitación, de la cual Jack no salió hasta después del amanecer.

* * *

 **Este capítulo va dedicado a mí, porque sí.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	10. La familia Real II

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **Un poco de sexo, de nuevo.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9**

 **La familia Real II**

El tiempo avanzó demasiado rápido en el Castillo. Algunas de las Grandes Casas seguían teniendo conflictos políticos con el Reino debido a que aún había personas que seguían siendo simpatizantes del difunto usurpador del trono por lo que Jamie tenía que encargarse de ello personalmente, lo que permitía que el Rey y su General tuvieran tiempo libre para disfrutar del otro y del hijo de ambos.

Durante ese tiempo también habían surgido algunas revueltas que Hannibal había tenido que sofocar con el ejército pero siempre lograba regresar victorioso, sin importar la cantidad ni la gravedad de las heridas que recibía en batalla, lo que ponía a Jack extremadamente nervioso; Sabía que su amante era fuerte pero eso no evitaba que sintiera temor de perderlo en batalla... El despedirlo del castillo y nunca más verlo regresar era una pesadilla constante que atormentaba sus noches.

James estaba a pocos meses de celebrar el segundo día de su nombre y Jack no podía estar más orgulloso de él. Su hijo se parecía mucho a su padre; era un niño serio y de pocas palabras que prefería estar en silencio la mayor parte del tiempo pero amaba jugar fuera... Como si fuera un animal. Jack lo amaba por supuesto, era su hijo, sangre de su sangre, pero tenía que admitir que algunas veces la actitud del príncipe lo desconcertaba de distintas maneras.

Una mañana en particular, antes de que Jamie saliera en una de sus expediciones como Embajador, la familia real estaba en uno de los patios. James comenzó a cavar un agujero enorme, bañándose de polvo y lodo para disgusto de Jamie que no toleraba ver al niño sucio como si fuese el hijo de un plebeyo. El ver a su hijo cavar como si fuese un perro tampoco era del agrado del Rey pero también, esa era justamente la naturaleza del príncipe. Y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Jack solo suspiro y se levantó para entrar a pasear en el laberinto (sabiendo que Han estaría cerca), dejando a James al cuidado de su esposo. Apenas había dado un par de vueltas cuando sintió la mano de su amante atrapando su cintura. Jack sonrió y se giró para mirarlo mientras era empujado con suavidad hasta quedar recargado contra el seto. El pelirrojo acarició el rostro del General, tocando su barba y recorriendo sus labios con sus dedos. Han le dio una media sonrisa y el Rey, a pesar de ser su pareja de años, sintió sus rodillas aflojarse.

El lobo comenzó a besar su cuello y Jack suspiró, acariciando sus brazos y las partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas con la pesada armadura dorada. Apenas estaba comenzando a disfrutar del calor de los besos de su pareja cuando el grito de Jamie lo alertó.

–¡¿Qué clase de niño caza a los dos años?!

–Yo también hacia eso a su edad. –Soltó Han con un resopló divertido, haciendo a Jack reír entre dientes. El Rey beso a su amante un par de veces antes de separarse de él e ir a ver qué era lo que estaba causando esa clase de alboroto.–

Jamie estaba bastante alterado luego de que James saliera corriendo a cazar una ardilla como si fuese un animal. Sinje, la nodriza, estaba tranquilizándolo, diciéndole que eso era perfectamente normal para un niño pequeño pero el Rey consorte no parecía creerle esta vez.

–Jack...

–Vamos, vamos Jamie, SInje es madre y sabe de lo que habla. –Lo tranquilizo y le dijo que él se quedaría a hablar con James respecto a su obsesión con cazar animales. Sin embargo, apenas su esposo volvió al castillo (bastante molesto, cabía agregar) Jack se giró para ir a buscarlo al enorme agujero que había cavado.– Aquí estás pequeño mío ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

James saco su pequeña y rubia cabeza y le tendió un hueso demasiado largo para ser de un animal. Jack lo tomo, un tanto asqueado, preguntándose si podría ser de un caballo cuando recordó que el cementerio estaba muy cerca de los jardines.

–¿James?

–Para ti ¿No te gusta? –El Rey tragó y dejo el hueso en el suelo con cuidado para no ofender el buen gesto de su hijo; debía hablar con Han respecto a esto. Lo más pronto posible.–

–Es un regalo muy creativo sin duda. Ven aquí James. –El príncipe salió del agujero con facilidad y se acercó a él, tirando de su túnica para llamar su atención.– Dime querido mío.

–Para ti mamá. –James le tendió un hermoso collar de brillantes joyas que Jack, con un escalofrió, recordó haberlo visto en las pinturas antiguas; Era el collar de su abuela, con el que había sido enterrada.– Es bonito, como tú.

–Oh... Oh, gracias cariño. –El Rey lo tomo en sus manos para revisarlo y luego se sentó sobre sus talones para limpiar las mejillas sucias de su hijo y besar su frente.– ¿Dónde encontraste estas cosas? –James apuntó el agujero que había cavado y Jack se resignó a lo peor.– ¿Puede mamá acompañarte a ver el lugar del que sacas estas cosas bonitas?

El niño sonrió, cosa que no hacía muy seguido, y asintió para tomar su mano y llevarlo hasta el agujero. James fue adelante, cavando un poco más para ampliar el túnel para Jack y luego de un rato andando a gatas, casi arrastrándose por el túnel lleno de tierra, ambos llegaron a una habitación de roca sólida donde podía verse claramente varios ataúdes y sarcófagos abiertos.

–¿Tu cavaste ese túnel hasta aquí, solo? –El pequeño príncipe asintió.– Es... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti James. Ya eres un cazador y un niño grande, como tu padre. –

James sonrió de nuevo y trepo a uno de los ataúdes para sacar más joyas de ahí y tendérselas. Su hijo sabía quién era su verdadero padre; Era difícil de ocultar la verdad cuando el pequeño era también un lobo con un olfato tan bueno como el de Han. Desde que nació lo supo, era algo instintivo... Por suerte, también era lo bastante inteligente como para entender que debía llamar a James "papá". Sin embargo, el título de "padre" le pertenecía a Hannibal.

–Estas también son bonitas. –Jack solo sonrió y tomo todas las joyas que su hijo quiso darle. A final de cuentas a sus ancestros muertos no les iban a hacer falta.–

–Gracias... ¿Ya tienes un regalo para tu padre? –James lo pensó un momento y saltó del ataúd para ir a buscar a otro lugar mientras Jack inspeccionaba alrededor; No le gustaba el lugar. Era oscuro y húmero... Y lúgubre. Debía preguntarle a Han si era seguro para James estar visitando la tumba de tanto en tanto.–

–Esto.

El Rey observó con cierta sorpresa como su hijo sacaba una espada enorme del ataúd. A simple vista lucía como un arma pesada pero James no parecía tener ningún problema al levantarla... Cuando se la puso en las manos sin embargo Jack se dio cuenta de que era realmente pesada... Y de que su hijo era más fuerte que un hombre adulto común.

–Creo que a tu padre va a gustarle... Ahora, salgamos de aquí.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no sé si sea un lugar seguro para que estés tu solo cariño... Debemos preguntarle a tu padre ¿Esta bien? –El niño asintió, entendiendo, y tomo la espada para volver al agujero por el que habían llegado. Jack suspiro pesadamente, molesto de tener que arrastrarse de nuevo, pero fue detrás de él; Lobo o no James seguía siendo su hijo, y Jack tenía que protegerlo. Y cuidarlo también.–

Cuando llegaron del otro lado el Rey tomo la espada para que James saliera primero pero unas manos enormes tomaron al niño para alzarlo sin más, haciendo que el príncipe hiciera una mueca desconcertada, asustado, que provoco la risa de Han.

–¿Qué estás haciendo mi querido cachorro? –Jack sonrió simplemente para arrojarle la espada. El General la tomo con una mano, admirando el trabajo.–

–Parece que fue a cazar tesoros... Dile a tu padre que es lo que estabas haciendo, mi pequeño príncipe.

Han dejo la espada de lado y a James en el suelo para tomar a su amante de la mano y tirar de él para sacarlo del agujero.

–Encontré cosas bonitas.

–Parece que encontró los ataúdes de mi familia. No es que me moleste, solo me preocupa que pueda ser dañino para su pequeña nariz de cazador. –Han tomo la espada de nuevo para mirarla, encogiéndose de hombros.–

–No lo creo. Mientras no esté masticando los viejos huesos estará bien. –Jack miro a su hijo de inmediato.–

–¿No estás haciendo eso, o sí James? –El niño negó con la cabeza de inmediato.– Bien... Puedes quedarte con tu tesoro entonces, te lo has ganado cariño. Pero no le digas a papá Jamie nada de esto ¿Esta bien?

–No. Él se asusta muy fácil. –Jack se rio entre dientes y lo alzó para besar sus mejillas sucias.–

–Muy bien. Este será nuestro secreto; Mío, tuyo y de tu padre. –James asintió de nuevo y se acurruco en sus brazos. Han lo tomo de la cintura para acompañarlos de regreso al castillo y Jack se sintió feliz de poder compartir ese momento familiar con ellos.–

Jack tomó un baño junto con su hijo, asegurándose de limpiarlo como debía. Labor complicada ya que James parecía empeñado en vivir bañado en polvo, lodo y suciedad todo el tiempo. El Rey suponía que era algo normal y, de hecho, había visto a otros niños haciéndolo. El problema era, principalmente, que además de ser su hijo James era también el príncipe heredero del Reino. Y por desgracia, los príncipes no solían ser niños mucho tiempo, ocupados con las labores que les correspondían.

A medida que los días pasaban el comportamiento de James seguía siendo el mismo; serio y astuto, buscaba cazar y cavar, y era un poco aterrador para el resto de los niños y para unos cuantos adultos también. Jamie seguía teniendo sus opiniones respecto al comportamiento del niño pero Jack se esforzaba por ignorarlas en mayor medida. Hannibal por su parte parecía tan orgulloso como Jack de su hijo, cosa que hacía que su corazón se calentara.

Una tarde común, mientras James jugaba bajo la vigilancia de la nodriza, Jack y su esposo salieron a uno de los grandes balcones desde donde podían observar al General y al resto del ejército entrenar en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Era algo impresionante. Tanto su amante como el resto de los lobos eran más fuertes que un humano común. Incluso Rob, quien había sido el General de su padre y ahora fungía como consejero de guerra, lucía sorprendido y satisfecho de ver un ejército tan fuerte como el que estaba bajo el mando del Rey.

Cuando llegó el turno de Han para pelear tanto él como el soldado vestían ropas comunes que se pegaban a sus cuerpos debido a la humedad del sudor, aunque Jack solo tenía ojos para el padre de su hijo; Hannibal lucía tan fuerte y dominante que el Rey se ensimismo de inmediato, observando la lucha, tanto que no notó la primera oleada de calor que llegó a su vientre y, por fortuna o por desgracia, el observar como Hannibal prácticamente destrozaba a su oponente, mostrando su masculinidad casi salvaje fue el detonante para su celo.

Al sentir lo increíblemente húmedo que estaba Jack intento dar media vuelta y huir de ahí a encerrarse en su habitación y esperar a Han quien, estaba seguro, no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de lo que ocurría. Empero, antes de poder irse Jamie lo tomo del brazo para acercarlo a su cuerpo de golpe, aspirando el aroma de su cuello. Jack se mordió el labio inferior, rogando a los dioses antiguos que Jamie no notara el olor de su celo pero esta vez los rezos no fueron suficientes.

–Jack... Tu celo... –Murmuro contra su cuello y el Rey cerró los ojos, odiándose por lo que estaba seguro que ocurriría.–

–N-no.

–Vamos... James estará feliz de tener un nuevo hermano...

En esas condiciones, tan confundido por el calor abrasador del celo, Jack solo pudo obedecer y avanzar junto con su esposo, concentrándose en no doblarse de dolor a medida que caminaban rumbo a la habitación de Jamie. Internamente, el Rey solo podía rogar a los dioses que Han se diera cuenta e hiciera algo al respecto porque Jack no quería terminar teniendo a los hijos de alguien más.

Los lobos que custodiaban el castillo lo miraron con preocupación cuando se cruzaron en su camino pero Jamie fue demasiado rápido como para que el Rey pudiera hacer siquiera un amago para darles una orden.

Todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor y muy pronto, antes de que Jack pudiera darse cuenta de que ocurría, se encontró recostado en la cama debajo de su esposo quien ya estaba tocando su cuerpo y arrancándole la ropa. El pelirrojo cerró los ojos, intentando recuperar un poco de control, lo suficiente como para no confundir la realidad y terminar por llamar a su esposo con el nombre de su pareja.

Pronto Jamie estaba dentro de su cuerpo pero la necesidad era demasiado como para dejarlo continuar con su pobre imitación de sexo. Sintiendo su cuerpo arder con necesidad Jack gruño con frustración y termino por sujetar a Jamie por los hombros para empujarlo sobre la cama y subir a su regazo, dejándose caer sobre su miembro erecto y comenzar a satisfacerse con él de la mejor forma posible; El sol estaba cayendo por la ventana y Jack apoyo sus manos en el pecho de su esposo, arañándolo sin el menor cuidado, concentrándose solamente en sentir el pene de Jamie entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo al ritmo que él, Jack, marcaba.

–J-Jack... –El pelirrojo siseó de nuevo, moviéndose más rápido mientras Jamie sujetaba su cadera con ambas manos para ayudarlo a equilibrarse.–

Jamie sabía (porque le había sido informado) que el celo podría ser algo violento dependiendo de la persona o del momento en el que su pareja comenzara a sufrirlo... En cierta forma esperaba algo así. Pero, por supuesto, el saberlo no se comparaba a vivirlo de primera experiencia. El Rey consorte supo con certeza que para el día siguiente su entrepierna dolería lo suficiente como para no dar paseos demasiado largos.

–M-más... Más. –Jack gruñó desde el fondo de su pecho para moverse más rápido encima de su esposo, completamente cegado por el calor del celo, mordiéndose los labios para evitar llamar a su amante como tanto deseaba hacer.–

Para cuando Jack recupero un poco de conciencia el sol ya se había metido tras el horizonte. Su esposo había caído exhausto luego del ejercicio pero el Rey aún estaba ardiendo.

Una ola de terror frio se extendió en su estómago pero fue rápidamente apagado por el calor del celo. Jack se puso de pie con cuidado, sintiendo sus piernas débiles por haber tenido que montar a Jamie durante horas enteras... Con cuidado tomo la túnica de su traje y se la puso encima para salir, apoyándose en la pared de piedra para asegurarse de no caer.

Jack abrió la puerta de su propia habitación y sonrió con dificultad al ver la tina de agua lista para él, como cada noche. El joven Rey entro a la bañera y abrió sus piernas para lavarse, metiendo sus dedos dentro de su cuerpo para sacar el semen de su esposo; No quería tener un hijo de Jamie. No quería nada suyo, nada. Solo a Han... Su estómago dio otra vuelta y Jack se apresuró para lavarse lo mejor que pudo antes de dirigirse a la habitación de su amante, aun con sus piernas débiles y deteniéndose a momentos para pegar su frente a las frías rocas y darse aliento con ello.

Cuando llegó finalmente Han estaba revisando su espada, sentado en la cama, con un par de velas iluminándolo. Jack tragó y luego jadeo, sosteniéndose de la puerta.

–No quiero, no quiero tener un hijo suyo... –Balbuceó el pelirrojo, con sus ojos humedecidos de lágrimas. El General apartó la espada de inmediato para acercarse a él y olfatear su cuello.– No lo quiero dentro de mí Han... Yo, no soy suyo...

–No es tu culpa, está bien... ¿Te limpiaste antes de venir aquí? –Han lo cargo en brazos, sintiendo la humedad del agua en las piernas de su pareja.–

–Sí, sí pero, él se vino dentro un par de veces... Lo siento Han, por favor, lléname con su semilla. No juegues conmigo esta vez, por favor...

Su amante no dudo en complacerlo, ansioso por llenarlo. Esa tarde los lobos tuvieron que detenerlo antes de que arremetiera en la habitación del Rey consorte para matarlo; El sentir el celo de Jack llamándolo y saber que había alguien más con él había mermado su autocontrol hasta ese punto.

Para el Rey por otro lado fue un gran alivio sentir a Han dentro de su cuerpo finalmente. Jack lo beso con desesperación, su celo reaccionando a él como debía de. Su cuerpo se lubrico aún más, y más rápido. Hannibal se aseguró de terminar lo más profundo posible durante el resto de la noche, arrancándole gritos de placer que finalmente se convirtieron en gimoteos exhaustos a medida que el celo se controlaba y el cansancio le ganaba la batalla al cuerpo del joven Rey.

Temprano por la mañana, mientras el sol se alzaba en la distancia Jack tuvo que pedirle que lo ayudara a volver a la habitación de Jamie porque sabía que sus piernas no iban a sostenerlo mucho tiempo. Su amante lo cargó hasta la puerta donde finalmente lo dejo pararse para entrar por su propio pie; Jack gimoteo al sentir el semen deslizarse por sus piernas aunque su estómago seguía hinchado, imposiblemente lleno con la semilla de su pareja.

–Cuando este solo voy a invocarte ¿Está bien? –Hannibal asintió y Jack le pidió un último beso.–

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta con cuidado y avanzó despacio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible para alcanzar la cama y recostarse ahí. Jack tomo uno de las almohadas para colocarla debajo de su trasero y poder mantener su cadera alzada para asegurarse de que la mayor cantidad de semen permaneciera dentro de su cuerpo. Con una sonrisa cansada y satisfecha acarició su vientre abultado, completamente lleno de la semilla de su pareja... Con un poco de suerte pronto estaría preñado de nuevo. Y si la fortuna le sonreía, sería hijo de Han.

Jamie despertó un rato después y se giró para mirarlo, acercándose para besar su mejilla.

–¿Quieres que lo hagamos de nuevo? ¿Para estar seguros? –Jack negó con la cabeza de inmediato pero tuvo la delicadeza de acariciar el rostro de su esposo también para no parecer demasiado descortés.–

–Me duelen las piernas y estoy exhausto... Solo quiero descansar un poco. –Su esposo asintió y le pidió que siguiera ahí mientras él le traía el desayuno. Apenas salió de la habitación Jack invoco al lobo para pedirle que lo tomara por lo menos una vez más, solo para estar seguros.–

Para cuando Jamie volvió un largo rato después Jack estaba seguro de que, al menos, habían hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de aprovechar su celo. Ahora no quedaba más que esperar.

–Estás un poco agitado ¿Aún tienes el celo? –Jamie le había llevado el desayuno, como un buen esposo haría, y Jack negó con la cabeza; Era normal estar agitado después de otra sesión de sexo con el lobo.– Come entonces, necesitas descansar y recuperar fuerzas.

Jack no se levantó hasta después del mediodía, tomo un baño para asegurarse de quedar completamente limpio y solo entonces fue a buscar a su hijo. Era un poco incómodo darse cuenta de que James notó algo distinto en él pero Jack llamó su atención rápidamente invitándolo a ir a jugar juntos al patio.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un tanto estresantes para él.

Si el primer embarazo fue difícil por imaginar que James podía ser hijo de Jamie (temor que era completamente injustificado) ahora, con una pequeña posibilidad de que pudiera ser verdad... Jack sentía que las paredes se apretaban a su alrededor a todo momento. Al menos tenía a James ahora para hacerle compañía; el poder estar al pendiente de su hijo lo distraía lo suficiente como para olvidar su miedo a ratos.

Una parte de él rogaba a los dioses que su celo no hubiese durado lo suficiente como para asegurarle un embarazo, pero otra parte de sí mismo deseaba darle otro hijo a Han... Sin embargo, esta vez no necesito de la comprobación del doctor para saber que estaba en cinta. Cuando estaba arropando a su hijo una noche se recostó a su lado para leerle una historia, James puso su mano en su vientre, mirándolo con sus inteligentes ojos azules, y Jack lo supo de inmediato.

–¿Mami huele distinto? –James asintió, acurrucándose más cerca de él y Jack lo abrazó amorosamente, arrullándolo.– Muy pronto tendrás un hermano o una hermana James... –Su hijo le dio una pequeña sonrisa que, para términos de James, era casi como tenerlo saltando de alegría en la cama. Jack se rio entre dientes y besó su frente, decidiendo que se quedaría a pasar la noche ahí. Si Han encontraba tiempo libre entonces sabría dónde buscarlo.–

Debía pasar la media noche cuando sintió el movimiento en la cama; Un brazo enredado en su cintura y un aliento cálido en su cuello terminaron por despertarlo. Jack sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su amante con un suspiro cansado.

–Estoy en cinta... –Han asintió simplemente, olfateando su cuello de nuevo. Jack se lamió los labios con preocupación y acarició la frente de James, quien dormía plácidamente acurrucando contra él.– ¿Puedes saber si es tuyo?

–No. Ahora que él esta tan cerca todo el tiempo no puedo distinguir el aroma del cachorro. –Fue fácil notar el tono de enfado en la voz de su pareja pero Jack cerró los ojos solamente, pensando en lo que podrían hacer.–

–Podría abortar ahora... Sinje dijo que había varias infusiones que podrían tener ese efecto en mi cuerpo. Pero si este bebe es tuyo Han... No podría perdonarme hacer algo así. Además de que podría arriesgarme a quedar estéril también y James esta tan feliz con la idea de tener más hermanos o hermanas...

–No hay nada que hacer, solo esperar.

El Rey peino el cabello rubio de su hijo, relajándose un poco al verlo tan tranquilo e inocente, durmiendo como el pequeño que era.

–Hay que ser cuidadosos de cualquier forma. –Han asintió a su espalda y Jack se giró un poco, pidiéndole un beso de buenas noches.– Sé que pensaremos en algo después.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


	11. La familia Real III

**Xiaolin Showdown  
Alternative Universe (AU)**

 **La sombra del traidor sigue persiguiendo a Jack más allá de la muerte.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui y algunas cosas más pertenecen a Warner Brothers. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10**

 **La familia Real III**

Al cumplirse dos meses desde su celo Jack se dio cuenta de que su segundo embarazo era distinto del primero; con James había estado más sensible de lo normal pero pudo realizar sus actividades diarias sin ningún problema pero con este nuevo bebe se sentía cansado todo el tiempo. Cansado y somnoliento.

Era una situación a la que no estaba acostumbrado. Usualmente siempre estaba lleno de energía y ahora lo único que podía hacer durante el día era jugar con su hijo en los jardines y firmar los documentos aprobados que Han le llevaba a la biblioteca, tomando siestas a ratos. Por fortuna Jack no acostumbraba a leer los decretos y órdenes reales, de lo contrario hubiese necesitado de días y noches más largos. Incluso James parecía preocupado por él y difícilmente se apartaba de su lado.

Jamie había intentado llevar al joven príncipe con él en varias ocasiones pero James lo evadía con facilidad, al punto de que había llegado a apartar de un manotazo las manos del Rey consorte para ir a buscar los brazos de Jack.

–No creo que sea bueno para él ser tan apegado a ti.

Jack tenía a su hijo sentado en las piernas durante la merienda cuando Jamie decidió hablar sobre el tema. El pequeño príncipe comía por su cuenta y seguía siendo mucho más independiente que un niño común en todos los sentidos pero cuando Hannibal no estaba cerca James decidía tomar su lugar como protector de su madre, algo que siempre hacía sonreír al Rey. Su hijo era sin duda lo suficientemente fuerte como para atacar a un adulto pero aún era tan pequeño que podía ser alzado sin ningún inconveniente... El que decidiera por su cuenta que quería protegerlo le resultaba por demás encantador y dulce.

–James solo esta cuidado a mamá y a su nuevo hermano o hermana ¿No es cierto? –El príncipe asintió con la cabeza antes de volver su atención al trozo de carne que estaba comiendo sin mucha ceremonia.– Aun es muy pequeño Jamie, déjame consentir a mi hijo ahora que sigue siendo un bebe. Pronto será un hermano mayor y tendrá sus responsabilidades.

Jamie se limitó a negar con la cabeza y volver su atención a su plato pero Jack sabía que volvería a traer el tema en algún momento en los próximos días.

Durante esa semana también habían recibido una solicitud de parte de Egrya, la ciudad más grande del puerto y en la que se llevaba a cabo la mayor parte del comercio y el transporte del Reino; Era una tradición que el Rey inaugurara cada nuevo gran barco que se construía pero en el estado en el que Jack se encontraba el Rey había pensado en delegar esa responsabilidad en el Rey Consorte, como acostumbraba últimamente, pero el Señor de Egrya y sus propios consejeros fueron claros con sus peticiones: La tradición marcaba que el Rey (y solo el Rey) debía inaugurar y bendecir los grandes navíos.

Jack intento pensar en otras soluciones pero cada sugerencia se veía desechada y negada con aplomo; Era su obligación. Suya y de nadie más. El joven Rey termino resignándose y aceptando su responsabilidad... Ahora debía planear un viaje. El problema era, obviamente, que el viaje en sí resultaba riesgoso habiendo tantos simpatizantes del Rey traidor sueltos todavía. Y por supuesto; Si era complicado viajar estando en cinta, lo sería aún más llevando al príncipe heredero con él. Juntos eran un blanco demasiado fácil y tentador.

Cuando Jack le explicó a su hijo que debería quedarse con su papá Jamie mientras él y Han viajaban lejos James lo miro fijamente para luego tirar al piso una copa de vidrio sin sacarle los ojos de encima... Ese fue la primera rabieta de su hijo, tan calmada como lo era él mismo. Jack tuvo que esforzarse para mantener el cejo fruncido y no sonreír por lo adorable que le parecía.

–No uses ese tono conmigo jovencito. –Lo reprendió pero James se mantuvo mirándolo con firmeza, casi desafiándolo, por lo que Jack no tuvo más remedio que castigarlo; durante los siguientes días, mientras planeaban el viaje hacia el sur, James no tuvo permitido salir a jugar a los patios.–

Su hijo soporto el castigo con dignidad aunque Jack sabía que extrañaba estar fuera y cavar en la tierra. Además de poder pasar más tiempo con su padre cuando el Rey consorte no podía verlos. Y por primera vez Jamie lucía satisfecho con la decisión de su esposo respecto a su hijo.

Los días avanzaron rápidamente y en un par de semanas el viaje estaba preparado; Para mantener a su hijo protegido dejarían a casi todo el ejército en el castillo mientras que Jack y Han irían por su cuenta, solo con un par de lobos como compañía.

El viaje sería lo más simple y rápido posible; Cabalgarían hasta el siguiente pueblo donde el rio era más profundo y entonces navegarían hasta Egrya, harían la ceremonia correspondiente y entonces volverían a casa sin más.

La despedida fue rápida porque el plan era volver a prisa también. James seguía resentido por tener que quedarse con papá Jamie por lo que Jack le prometió postres y horas de juego extra si se comportaba como un pequeño caballero mientras él y su padre estaban fuera. El niño aceptó, más por tener la dura mirada de Han encima suyo que porque la promesa de Jack lo hubiera convencido, y se despidió de ambos, dejando que el joven Rey lo bañara de besos y mimos para compensar el tiempo que estarían lejos.

Salieron temprano por la mañana, solos. El viaje al siguiente pueblo fue tranquilo y más largo de lo planeado porque ambos aprovecharon el tiempo juntos, besándose de vez en cuando, poniéndose al día respecto a los planes que Han tenía para el Reino y también, preparándose para la primera noche que pasarían juntos y completamente solos desde hacía meses.

Había caído la tarde cuando llegaron al puerto; Los lobos los esperaban ya en el bote y apenas subieron a la embarcación zarparon sin esperar nada más. Jack no soltó la mano de su amante desde que Han lo ayudo a subir al barco y esperaba no tener que hacerlo por el resto del día.

Los dos soldados que los acompañaban escucharon las indicaciones del General y se quedaron a cargo, haciendo guardia mientras Han lo llevaba con él dentro del camarote de barco. Apenas estuvieron solos su amante sujeto su cadera y Jack sonrió con lascivia, feliz de poder compartir esas horas sin nadie para interrumpirlos.

Aún era de noche cuando Jack despertó de un salto, agitado por la conmoción fuera del camarote. Han ya no estaba con él y la nave se sacudía de una forma que no era normal además de que podía escuchar voces fuera. Y gritos... El Rey se vistió a toda prisa, colocándose su túnica encima antes de abrir la puerta para ver qué era lo que ocurría; fuera había fuego y hombres peleando, y en medio de ellos podía distinguir bien la figura de su amante.

Jack tragó, pensando a toda prisa en qué era lo que podía y debía hacer. Era obvio que la nave no soportaría mucho así que solo atino a tomar su bolsa con monedas para salir del camarote justo a tiempo para ver para ver como uno de los lobos era atravesado por dos espadas a la vez, y aun así se mantuvo de pie para seguir luchando.

–¡Jack! –Escucho la voz de Han rugir su nombre y sintió un tirón en su brazo, luego de eso tenía la amplia espalda de su amante frente a él, protegiéndolo como siempre lo hacía.–

–¿Qué está pasando?

–Traidores... Quédate detrás de mí.

El joven Rey iba a replicar que él también podía tomar una espada y pelear pero su mano se movió hacia su vientre por instinto, y se dio cuenta de que era completamente inútil en esa situación.

–Han... –El lobo lo mantuvo detrás de su cuerpo hasta que no hubo más enemigos contra quien luchar y entonces se giró a verlo.–

–¿Estás herido?

–No, pero el barco no va a mantenerse a flote mucho tiempo... –El mayor le ordeno ir al bote salvavidas y Jack obedeció por reflejo, sintiéndose feliz de estar con vida y también agradecido con los lobos que lo habían protegido hasta el final junto con Han.–

Su amante los sacó de ese lugar y remó hasta tocar tierra, donde estarían a salvo aparentemente. Por ahora. Jack cruzó los brazos, abrazándose a sí mismo; Aún estaba oscuro y podría haber otro grupo detrás de sus cabezas, y en ese estado no era más que una carga para Han... El Rey jadeo y sacudió la cabeza, limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de su túnica: Estaba asustado. Aterrado, para ser más específico.

Hannibal tomo su rostro, explicándole que todo estaría bien y Jack asintió por costumbre, aun sintiendo el miedo deslizarse por todo su cuerpo como si fuera un reptil, helando su sangre.

–Hay que avanzar.

El viaje hasta el pueblo más cercano les tomó un par de horas más de lo esperado ya que el Rey no podía caminar durante mucho tiempo sin tener que detenerse para descansar. Han intentó cargarlo pero Jack se negó; en esa situación no debían llamar demasiado la atención. Además de que sabía que Hannibal estaba herido por la pelea aunque actuara como si estuviera en perfecto estado. El hecho de que ahora estuvieran completamente solos, caminando por el bosque, era señal de que la batalla había sido por demás violenta.

Para cuando llegaron al pueblo Jack estaba tan cansado que tuvieron que pedir alojamiento en el mesón. El Rey mantuvo su túnica sobre su cabeza todo el tiempo para ocultar su largo cabello rojo y las marcas de su rostro mientras que el General ocultó su armadura para pasar desapercibidos como simples viajeros.

Por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, Jack maldijo que su figura fuese tan conocida.

–Sigues temblando.

Jack dio un respingo cuando Han se sentó a su lado en la cama y tomo sus manos que se sacudían ligeramente.

–No lo había notado... –Fue honesto con su respuesta; Si Han no lo hubiese mencionado no se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.– Estás herido... Quítate la armadura.

–No es nada. –Jack frunció el cejo y se levantó para quitarse la túnica y los zapatos, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza.–

–Déjame limpiar tus heridas para tener algo que hacer. No quiero sentarme aquí y pensar en lo cerca que estuvimos de morir... O en qué va a pasar si este bebe es humano.

Hannibal suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse. Durante un largo, largo rato Jack se dedicó a limpiar sus heridas y a besar todas y cada una de ellas, al igual que los moretones en su cuerpo.

–Si el niño es humano me haré cargo.

Jack estaba descansando con las piernas alzadas sobre las almohadas cuando escucho la voz de Han.

–¿Te harás cargo? –Su amante se estaba vistiendo de nuevo, dándole la espalda, pero Jack supo que su expresión era firme como cuando hablaba con seriedad.–

–Apenas nazca me haré cargo. No te dejaré verlo...

El Rey sintió su corazón encogerse y hacerse un nudo en la base de su estómago. Su mano toco su vientre de inmediato, sin pensarlo, y se mordió los labios.

Él sabía que no podía hacer nada en esa situación; Su trato había sido claro desde el principio. Jack tendría a sus hijos. Solo a sus hijos. Desde el principio se juró a sí mismo y se obligó a intentar mantenerse al margen respecto a su embarazo. A no encariñarse con él bebe... Pero era _tan_ difícil.

Solo saber que había una vida dentro de su cuerpo lo hacía tener emociones encontradas ¿Si amaba a este bebe y al final resultaba que no era del lobo sino de su esposo? ¿Y si terminaba odiando a la criatura y el día de su nacimiento descubría que era de Han? ¿Y si nunca podía amar al niño o niña porque había pasado demasiado tiempo intentando odiarlo?

–Voy a intentar no apegarme a este niño entonces.

El pronunciar esas palabras fue lo más difícil que tuvo que hacer en su vida. Incluso sintió como sus labios y boca ardían con el dolor anticipado de tener que deshacerse de su propia sangre. Jack tragó y luego jadeo, tomando aire para no llorar.

–Jack...

–¿Qué le diremos a todos si...? ¿... Si tienes que hacerte cargo del bebe? –Le preguntó bastante afectado, sentándose en la cama para darle la espalda... Él no quería esto. Nunca quiso algo así. Él solo deseo recuperar el trono y vivir una vida feliz al lado del hombre al que amaba ¡No esto!–

–Que no sobrevivió. –El Rey se abrazó a sí mismo, apretando los dientes.– Solo diremos que vivió poco tiempo... Nadie más lo sabrá.

Han ya estaba acostumbrado a él, supuso, porque pronto sintió sus brazos rodearlo y atraerlo a su pecho. Jack sujeto sus manos y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en sentir su calor, intentando sentirse seguro como siempre que estaba con él.

–Lo intentaré, de verdad. Te lo juro.

Por fortuna el resto del camino hacia la ciudad de Egrya fue mucho más rápido que el viaje desde el puerto al pueblo. O al menos eso le pareció... Aunque, por supuesto, el hecho de que apurara el paso para llegar a tiempo y tener algo que hacer para distraerse pudo haber contribuido a ello.

Hannibal no mencionó nada respecto al embarazo o al bebe durante el viaje de regreso, cosa que Jack agradeció enormemente... Aunque no estaba seguro de si era porque había decidido dejar las cosas en paz por el momento o por el hecho de que no estaban solos; Egrya envió soldados para escoltarlos de vuelta a casa, además de un carruaje para que Jack, su majestad, estuviese más cómodo en su estado.

El estar de nuevo en casa fue una verdadera bendición para todos; Jack extrañaba un lecho cómodo donde descansar y Han estaba más tranquilo al llegar a casa, sabiendo que su amante estaba a salvo ahora. Jamie parecía aliviado cuando lo vio llegar y James corrió a recibirlos, abrazando las piernas de Jack con fuerza. El joven Rey supuso que ambos estaban cansados de tener que soportarse el uno al otro sin nadie para intervenir y se inclinó para cargar a su hijo pero Han se le adelantó, alzando al príncipe sin el menor problema.

–Su majestad se quejó de dolor de espalda esta mañana. –Le recordó con su rostro impasible. Jamie hizo una mueca al verlo cargar al niño pero por primera vez se negó a decir algo al respecto, lo que confirmó que, de hecho, estaba listo para tomar un descanso de su labor como padre.– Yo llevaré al príncipe para dejarte descansar.

Su esposo los acompaño a la habitación del Rey y se aseguró de que el General no avanzara más allá de la puerta y también se retiró, dejándolo descansar y relajarse, finalmente, con su hijo.

–¿Qué tal tus vacaciones con papá Jamie? –Jack se rio al ver la expresión en el rostro de su hijo.–

–No quiero quedarme con él otra vez. –James parecía estar completamente seguro y el Rey no pudo culparlo por eso; Jamie era una persona agradable pero para el príncipe, el que alguien más quisiera darle ordenes como si fuera su padre, era algo que no podía tolerar. Y Jack ya estaba bastante agradecido con el hecho de que lo llamara "papá".–

Su hijo se acurrucó con él y abrazó su vientre, cosa que alivio sus preocupaciones en cierta forma; Al menos había alguien además de Jamie que estaba feliz con el pequeño que crecía dentro de su cuerpo.

Un par de semanas después llegó el día que Jack había estado planeando por meses: La primera fiesta en honor del príncipe heredero. La fiesta por el segundo día de su nombre.

James estaba vestido de forma elegante al igual que el resto de la familia real. Jamie había hablado con el niño el día anterior, explicándole que debía comportarse adecuadamente porque tendrían invitados importantes pero el pequeño solo lo miro impasible para luego ir a sentarse en las piernas de Jack.

El joven Rey no estaba seguro de si James podía entender que la fiesta era en su honor. Aún era muy pequeño después de todo. Lo único que si parecía entender era que no debía dejar solo a mamá mientras su padre, su verdadero padre, no estuviera cerca.

Durante las primeras horas James se mantuvo sentado en sus piernas casi sin moverse, comportándose como un pequeño caballero a pesar de que Jack quiso enviarlo a jugar con otros niños. Su hijo se negó todas y cada una de las veces hasta que Hannibal llegó y tomo su lugar al lado de Jack. Esa pareció ser la señal que el príncipe esperaba; Jack sintió un tirón en su túnica y cuando se giró vio el rostro de su hijo apuntando al patio donde los otros niños jugaban, y a pesar de no decir una sola palabra el Rey pudo entender lo que le decía "Iré a jugar, ahora vuelvo."

–Bien, ve cariño. Y ten cuidado, recuerda que los niños pequeños son frágiles.

La fiesta transcurrió con calma después de eso. Jamie estaba haciendo su parte, trabajando en las relaciones publicas mientras que Jack intentaba hacer lo mismo con otros miembros de las grandes familias... Los únicos que parecían indiferentes eran su hijo y su amante; James estaba aterrorizando a unos cuantos niños, trepando árboles y corriendo más rápido que los niños mayores mientras que Han seguía teniendo la costumbre de asaltar la mesa de la comida...

Los lobos estaban vigilando los alrededores con su forma animal además de los soldados que custodiaban el lugar. Jack se sentía mucho más seguro ahora que los tenía a todos cerca aunque el resto de los invitados lucían un poco incomodos con tanta seguridad... Protegidos, sí, pero un poco temerosos de los soldados. No era como si le importara demasiado... Después del ataque durante su viaje semanas atrás demasiada seguridad era apenas suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Un par de horas después y luego de haber empujado a un niño de un árbol y llamarlo débil por llorar James volvió con su madre, llevando con él a una pequeña bebe que andaba con dificultad, como si apenas hubiese aprendido a caminar.

–¿James?

–Mamá, quiero que ella sea mi esposa. –Soltó el príncipe, completamente calmado. Jack abrió la boca con sorpresa pero antes de responder escucho a Hannibal resoplar con diversión a su espalda.–

–James, mi pequeño, no puedes casarte con ella...

–¿Por qué no? Me gusta como huele, quiero que sea mi esposa. –Le repitió como si eso fuese suficiente como para aceptar lo que le estaba pidiendo.–

Jack se levantó para tomar a la pequeña niña y la sentó en sus piernas, mirándola con curiosidad. Era una bebe pelirroja, con unos vivos ojos color verde que le sonrió con alegría apenas la tomo en sus brazos. El Rey le sonrió de vuelta sin pensarlo; ahora que estaba en cinta estaba más sensible y los bebes lo derretían con facilidad.

–Él tiene razón. –Murmuro Han a su espalda.– Tiene un aroma dulce. Esa niña será hermosa cuando crezca.

El Rey asintió simplemente y se levantó con ella en brazos, ofreciéndole una mano a su hijo para que lo acompañara a devolverla a sus padres.

–Bien... Pero no puedes casarte aun James, eres muy pequeño... Vamos a llevar a esta niña con sus padres y preguntémosle su nombre. Si ellos están de acuerdo puede jugar contigo durante el resto de la fiesta.

James termino accediendo aunque no de buena gana. Ya fuera por suerte o por desgracia su hijo parecía ser tan terco como lo era él, por lo que no dejo a la niña sola después de averiguar su nombre, Claude, y cuando la fiesta termino James se negaba a dejarla ir.

–Pero quiero que sea mi esposa, no se puede ir.

–Mi niño, Claude no puede quedarse aquí. Aún es muy pequeña y necesita que sus padres la cuiden. Además de que va a extrañarlos... Cuando sea mayor podrás cortejarla. Y también la invitaremos para festejar el siguiente día de tu nombre y el de tu hermano o hermana.

El príncipe asintió, aceptando sin mucha gana, pero su mal humor se hizo visible cuando alzo los brazos para que Jack lo cargara y en su lugar Jamie quiso tomarlo. James reacciono tan rápido que golpeo sus manos para alejarlo y corrió a abrazar la túnica del joven Rey, quien solo pudo mirar a su esposo intentando disculparse.

Jamie sintió la mirada de otro de los grandes señores y apretó los puños, avergonzado.

–Aún está muy apegado a su madre. –Se justificó y el otro asintió, entendiendo. Pero Jack supo que esta vez su esposo no iba a permitir que esto siguiera por mucho tiempo.–

Cuando los invitados se retiraron Jack se encontró a si mismo acorralado en un corredor con Jamie casi encima de él.

–Esto no puede seguir así Jack. No es sano para James estar tan apegado a ti. A partir de mañana buscaré un tutor para él yo mismo. –Jack se mordió los labios, colocando una mano sobre su vientre hinchado.– Ya es mayor, y se comporta como tal. Es hora de que crezca.

Luego de tantos desplantes Jack no podía darse el lujo de ir contra él de nuevo; no podía arriesgarse. Esa misma noche fue a arropar a James y a darle la noticia sobre su nuevo tutor. El niño lo tomo con calma, aceptando cuando Jack le prometió que elegirían a uno que él y Han aprobaran.

–Si es un buen tutor tal vez podamos conservarlo para que le enseñe al nuevo bebe.

James se puso de pie en la cama para abrazar su vientre como lo hacía normalmente.

–Son dos bebes mamá. –Lo corrigió su hijo tranquilamente, colocando su oído contra su abdomen.– Esta tu corazón, y otros dos. Pero son pequeños todavía. Huelen a mamá.

El joven Rey sintió como su sangre caía de golpe a sus pies y solo atino a abrazar a James más cerca de su cuerpo, devastado y agradecido con la noticia en partes iguales; Si eran de Han, sería maravilloso, dos pequeños...

Pero si ambos eran de Jamie iba a tener que perder a dos hijos al mismo tiempo. Y tal vez el día del parto sería también el momento en el que la primera parte de la profecía se cumpliría...

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**


End file.
